Chameleons in a Barrel
by lycoris-nuri
Summary: When two teenagers by chance run into one another they find their lives intertwined in a series of mishaps, misadventures, and odd little plot-twists that the writers never intended.
1. Running into Each Other

Author's Notes: First an foremost, Xmen is neither mine nor my co-writer's, and thus most of the characters are not ours. Fox is mine, Chameleon is Shimmer's, and then a couple originals come in from time to time. Other then that.. You can sue, if you really like pocket lint...  
  
Next, this is pretty much a one-on-one instant message based role play between myself and a friend, Jessie Shimmer, that we eventualy decided to put up. Forgive formatting problems that may be due to this. And if any of the characters are messed up forgive us! (Most likely me...)  
  
Anyway, enjoy, and if you don't enjoy, tell me why, I want to know!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chamille skidded around a corner, running faster, trying to get her powers to kick in. She could hear them behind her.. the humans who were 'hunting' her. Tears streamed down her face. "Work... damnit!"  
  
Timing was such an ironic thing, for just as Chamille ran, so did Fox, granted, Fox was running for an entirely different reason. Pressed into his pocket by gloved hands was a wallet. He hadn't known the man was a cop when he'd grabbed it, otherwise he would have used a more subtle method of lifting it. He was fast, not the fastest but decently, and the cop's speed went with his waist-line, which showed signs of a few too many donuts. But the cop had called others, and so, he continued running, grinning back impishly at the heavy breathing of the cop growing steadily further away. Were he at least a little less focused on laughing to himself about the cop he would have heard, and probably seen the woman before he ran into her, but.. unfortunately... He didn't realize he was about to until he fell back from slamming into her...  
  
She had turned back just as he did, and for a split second, they saw each other, before she screeched out, and they slammed into each other. The impact triggered her survival instincts, and her powers kicked in. She instantly disappeared, his bigger body shoving both of them to the ground as the punks and the cops came into the opening at the same time...  
  
Fox had shifted as he heard cops coming around the corner, holding back a cry of pain at the impact, his sensitive nerves hating him. He rolled over, not even noting that he didn't see whoever it was for a moment as he pulled the hoodie close about his face, watching as the cops and punks met each other, waiting to see what would happen. Now, maybe if he was lucky the cops would think one of them was the street urchin who had stolen the wallet. Ah joyous observant cops, they did. If anyone could have seen his face the lopsided grin would have been first feature noted, even over the grimace of pain at the feel of gravel through the material of his pants and hoodie. He just stayed still, watching through the shadows of the hoodie as the cops charged towards the group.  
  
The punks dropped the weapons they had in hand, and took off as the cops followed close behind. A few seconds passed, and he saw an odd light bend in front of him, like glass. She suddenly appeared in front of him, kneeling, staring into his eyes. Another shifter...? but his eyes didn't shift. How fascinating! "Who are you?"  
  
Fox was shivering a bit, having trouble shifting the color of his skin back to normal, nervous. Maybe if he ignored the woman she'd go away, but then, he had seen her appear in the light. She wasn't leaving. He finally shifted back to normal, skin color a bit off, almost transparent looking at the edges. "Fox, I'm Fox, an' who the 'ell are ya?" He responded before standing, wincing as he rubbed small pebbles loose from where they'd virtually imbedded themselves in his clothing.  
  
She stood up. "Chamille Diaz... But everyone calls me Chameleon."  
  
Fox nodded distractedly, listening for sign of the cops coming back as he made for the weapons the group of punks had dropped, picking them up and storing them in his outfit. "So wha brings ya out here in da dead ah night Chameleon?"  
  
The girl was MAYBE fifteen... "I was just out to get some ice cream... My power flickered for a tick, and those punks came after me."  
  
Fox nodded lightly. "Well, if it looked like ya needed 'elp Fox'd 'elp ya, but," he paused, shrugging, "I can try an' escort ya fer ice cream, if ya wan'? It dun soun' half bad."  
  
She smiled a bit. "Alright, I think I'd like that... not to mention appreciate it. I'd rather not run into a group of punks like that alone again." She ran a hand through her tangled blond hair, her emerald eyes cutting even though the darkness of the alley. "... By the way, you weren't hurt, were you?"  
  
Fox shrugged, "Nah, 'ad worse 'fore an' come outta it aight. Duncha worry none 'bout Fox." He smirked, hoodie still up as he pushed his gloved hands into his pockets. "So where were ya gonna getcha ice cream?"  
  
"Down Fifth Avenue They got a nice little shop where we can sit inside. Open 24/7, so I always got here when I get my cravings." She began to lead him out of the alley and back onto the main street.  
  
Fox continued listening as he followed, blue eyes shifting about from the shadows of his hoodie. The cops had probably forgotten about him by now, who knows what they'd gotten from the punks if they'd caught them, that is. He was sure they had, he remembered hearing fat boy call for a virtual ambush, and those punks were probably running right towards it. "If is any comfort to ya those punks are prolly arrested by now," he said, grinning lopsidedly.  
  
She chuckled softly as she glanced up at him. "You think those poor excuse for humans could keep up with them?"  
  
Fox's head tilted slightly, at that, "Eh?"  
  
"Well, those punks were pretty fit... and the cops... well... weren't."  
  
"But 'dem cops 'ad an ambush waitin,'" he smirked, "trus' me, They dun take ta kindly ta lil punks liften' der wallets. Especially when da wallet 'as dis." His gloved hand came out of his pocket empty, and he glanced at it worriedly before looking to her, eyes narrowing. "Ya lil sneak," he grumbled teasingly, reaching behind her ear, hand coming back with a card for free donuts at one of the local bakeries.  
  
She gasped a bit, surprised, then smirked at him. "That's pretty smooth of you, Fox... How'd you pull that one off, hmm?" Her eyes glittered with amusement.  
  
Fox shrugged slightly, smirking, "Ruh' one, ne'er give yah secrets." He shoved the card back into it's respective pocket, falling silent, for at least the moment.  
  
"Probably a good rule, for the most part." She grinned and elbowed his side a bit jokingly. "So, where do you come from..?"  
  
Fox winced, half jumping away, just barely avoiding yelping. "E'erywheh," he said then, doing his best to gain his composure. "Ya?"  
  
"Maine... Tiny town on the seashore... Got chased out when I disappeared at a school function."  
  
Fox's head tilted just slightly. "Who chased ya out?"  
  
"The whole frellin' town. Even my parents... They didn't want a mutant around to... spoil the purity of the town."  
  
Fox winced slightly, his mouth forming an O. "But," he began, "yer notta mutan'. Mutations is 'armful, causin' death, accordin' to dah books I read. Peeps, like ya, me... evolved, is deh only explanation I could see."  
  
She looked at him oddly. "What?? What are you talking about? Of course I'm a mutant... Like you are. You saw me disappear..."  
  
Fox shook his head, forehead furrowed, "I musta missed somethin' in da books, or need betteh' ones, only been through 'igh schoo' le'el. But I only saw three kindsa mutations, all of dem 'armful. We ain't 'urt, ain't dead, we're betteh' den we were, so we evolved. At, least, daz whah I got..." He looked down, eyes on the ground, feeling like an idiot.  
  
She looked at him very oddly. "... What ARE you talking about?? We're mutants and we aren't anything like that!"  
  
Fox shrugged, looking dead set at the ground, "Jus' quotin' books, I been tryin' to 'splain this ta myself, but, ne'er found one dat fit right. Not e'en wha' the books say on mutation. Closes' I came was evolvin'."  
  
"... Maybe we're both." She shrugged a little. "Sometimes evolution comes through mutations."  
  
Fox's forehead furrowed and he shrugged, "I'm still los', 'ill jus' look fer better books nex' time I find a library an' 'ave time."  
  
She just shook her head. "What does it matter anyway? The point is, we're here... There are a lot more of us than we think."  
  
Fox nodded in agreement, glancing directly at her with soft blue eyes. "Yer the firs' un I've met," he said roughly, wondering if she knew others.  
  
Her own green orbs looked surprised. "Really!" she said in surprise. "There are a lot out there... I know lots of them myself."  
  
He blinked a bit, not having expected a yes. "Wow," he said softly, pushing the hood back, revealing the unruly blond hair beneath. "All I 'ad ta help aftah I started changin' was Stone. An' he ne'er knew what ta think either."  
  
"Stone...?" she asked softly, cocking her head.  
  
"My frien'," he answered simply, "saved my life."  
  
"Oh." She smiled a bit, crossing her arms over the table and leaning on them. "All of my friends are at the school."  
  
Fox tilted his head slightly, "Wha' schoo?" Surely not the one she'd mentioned that she'd disappeared at a function of.  
  
"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters... It's a school for mutants. Dr. Xavier and the other teachers teach us cool stuff, and how to use our powers to help us survive."  
  
Fox just blinked a few times, leaning back into his chair. "Didn' know theh were places like dat...."  
  
"Well, Xavier's is the only on in the world... Mutants from all over come there to learn and sometimes, if they're good enough, stay to become teachers, or X-men."  
  
Fox tilted his head fully, just listening. He had nothing to say, even if he wanted to try for it, no school run by someone in their right mind would take him in. If they ever got past the fact that records showed him as deceased, there would still be the criminal record to deal with.  
  
"There's Jean and Logan and Scott... All of them are X-men. They think like Dr. Xavier... that humans and mutants should live together in peace."  
  
Fox just nodded, head tilted, considering him and Stone, he most definitely shared that opinion, and he saw how people wouldn't. Stone had been scared of him.. at first, though he'd been having to take care of him. It was all very confusing, but then, nothing he had ever been stuck in the middle of had been simple.  
  
"... You wanna come with me back to the school?"  
  
Fox shrugged, having to force back the first answer he wanted to give. "Nah," he said, "dun think I'd do well wit' a schoo'."  
  
"Well... you can at least come to meet the doctor. He's always willing to meet a new mutant. Besides... The Xavier school for the gifted isn't the only group of mutants around... though you want to avoid the other."  
  
Fox shrugged softly, "I like bein' on my own, well, wit' jus' Stone 'n me. Lotsa freedom, ne'er in one place longer den a month er so."  
  
"... Don't you ever get lonely...?"  
  
Fox tilted his head lightly, "I got Stone. 'Sides, what'd 'e do if I lef'?"  
  
"... Why don't you bring him with you to the school? Dr. Xavier would help him..."  
  
Fox's eyes narrowed a bit, "He dun need 'elp, and I wouldn' do well wit' the schoo'. Can take ya back when yer done, but, I dun think I'll go in."  
  
Her eyes saddened a little. "... A... Alright... Well... I'll.. at least give you the phone number... so we can keep in touch..." Her voice was much softer now  
  
Fox nodded slightly, "Yeah, 'n take some un wit ya nex' time ya wan ice-cream. I wouldn' be 'appy if I called 'n somethin' had 'appened ta ya."  
  
She smiled a bit. "I'll bring Syren with me next time." She stood up. "I'll get it... What kind do you want?"  
  
He shrugged, forehead furrowed for a long moment. "Jus' 'nilla, I think," he said roughly, "But I cin pay, got 'nough fer both ah us.."  
  
"Naw, I'll pick up the tab this time... Just come through town again, and you pay next time." She smiled a bit, and moved to the counter.  
  
Fox shrugged, carnal rule of the streets, forget chivalry when free food is involved, "Kay, I'm make a note ah dat."  
  
She returned with two bowls of ice cream, his vanilla, her own, chocolate peanut butter. She sat across from him again, and began to eat.  
  
"Thanks," he said taking the ice cream and working at it with the spoon to where it was more of ice cream soup then ice cream before he started on it.  
  
She watched him as she ate, slowly narrowing her eyes a bit. "How can you stand that?"  
  
He smiled just slightly, "It's too col' startin', out, hurts my mout'..."  
  
She shuddered a bit. "Yuck. Too wet for my tastes."  
  
He just shrugged again, eating his ice cream, grinning widely. "Wha' cin I say, I'm somethin' specia'..."  
  
She smiled a bit at that, her eyes sparkling a little, but she didn't say anything, content to eat her melting ice cream  
  
Fox's grin shifted to a smirk and he remained silent then, just working on his ice cream.  
  
She finishes quickly, and sits back, stretching a bit. "Ah. I think I needed that."  
  
He grinned, finishing up his 'soup' shortly there after, "'Twas good, thanks 'gain." He looked down at the table then, falling silent.  
  
She smiled a little bit. "You're welcome... We're going to have to do it again sometime soon..."  
  
"I'll call if I'm back 'ere e'er, fer suh." He went silent again, still looking at the table, "Cin, cin I ask ya a favah?"  
  
"Sure, Fox... what is it?"  
  
"Cin ya hold yer han' out, like dis?" He held up his gloved hand, fingers outspread, palm facing towards her.  
  
She blinked a moment, than did as he asked.  
  
He slid off his glove and just lightly put his fingertips to hers, holding them there, and then he pressed his whole palm against hers. His expression a mixture of pain, sorrow, and some happiness as he slid his hand down and away from hers.  
  
She watched him closely, somewhat confused. "... Fox...?"  
  
He pulled his hand away, cradling it a bit as he slid the glove back on, "Sorry. Jus wan'ed ta know watcha fel' like. So I could 'membeh'..."  
  
Her cheeks turned pink, and she smiled softly. "... I'll remember too, Fox."  
  
He nodded softly, looking down. "Thanks fer not gettin ta weirded ou'..."  
  
She touched his cheek slightly with the back of her knuckles. "I think you're pretty cool, fox..."  
  
Fox held back a small wince, gaze shifting up to meet hers. He just smiled, he had no idea how to respond. "Yer coo' too," his gaze shifted down again, knowing how stupid that had probably sounded.  
  
She blushed a little and smiled. "I need to get back to the school..." She stood. "... Do you want to walk me back?"  
  
He shifted in his seat, pulling his hoodie back up and over his head, "Nah, I think... I think I'm gonna stay 'ere, unless ya wan me ta?"  
  
She shrugged a bit, realizing how awkward he must feel. She pulled out a piece of paper form her pocket and wrote down the phone number on it, handing it to him. "Call me when you're back in town... okay...?"  
  
He nodded roughly, "Yeah, I will, dun ya worry 'bout dat." He grinned, "Was nice ta' meetcha Chameleon."  
  
She smiled gently, and touched his shoulder. "It was nice to meet you, too, Fox..." She let her hand slide away, and she left the shop, stepping into the dark alley ahead of it to head back to the school  
  
Fox grinned as she left, sitting still in the ice-cream shop, thinking, listening. The owner was cleaning a counter, watching him in hidden disdain. He was obviously a punk kid and the owner probably suspected he'd try to steal something... he probably shouldn't stay here alone. But oh well. 


	2. A Fire that Binds A Tie that Breaks

After only a minute or so, a sharp and shrill screeching scream cut through the still air from the alley Chameleon had gone. The scream came again, a second just after she'd taken a breath.  
  
Fox's eyes widened and he leapt up from the table banging his knee into it, issuing forth a stream of profanity. But he kept moving, he had to, he was running, the nerves of his leg screaming at him. Were he anyone else he would have thought there was a cracked bone involved. He shot down the alley to where he pinpointed both the scream and the laughter that followed to have come from. He had a pistol in each hand, his own, and one dropped by the group of punks earlier.  
  
He came upon a rather pathetic scene. Chameleon was tucked up in a tight corner, her powers unactive and her clothing burned and scorched. A tall and dark male stood over her, a ball of fire floating on his finger. Chameleon trembled and cried, her face black with soot. The boy continued to laugh.  
  
Fox fired a shot at the boys arm with one of the pistols, he wasn't above shooting before warning, well, sort of. "Nex' shot'll be through yer heart," he snarled, eyes narrowed to a glare beneath the shadow of his hoodie.  
  
Pyro howled in pain, the flame in his hand flaring enough to scorch Fox and Chame with the heat. She screamed again, and Pyro whirled around to face the boy. "You little bastard, you'll pay for that!" He flung his arm out, showering Fox with flame.  
  
It was Fox's turn to howl in pain, unable to hold it back, as he first went backwards and then skidded along the ground. Ah hell, he felt like his skin was being burned and scraped off, even though it wasn't, and it was only getting worse. He fired again, though he couldn't be certain whether or not he hit. He knew he hadn't hit Chameleon, but other then that all he knew was burning pain.  
  
As soon as it started, the heat was lifted. Someone else was there with him. Rain was beginning to come down, and thunder was crackling. He could see Chameleon curled up in the corner, her clothing still smoldering and her hair and face burned. He saw a woman in a leather suit with white hair, her eyes like two pearls, as Pyro began to run.  
  
Fox panted, curling up on the ground, front burned by fire, back scraped up by ground, neither as serious as one would think for looking at the amount of pain he was in. He didn't fire another shot at the running figure, in too much pain to aim, and content in that he and chameleon were safe. the question was... who was their rescuer?  
  
The woman looked down at him, and hurried to his side as another woman, one with short red hair, ran to Chameleon. The woman with white hair looked him over carefully. "Hey... Can you hear me?"  
  
Fox nodded softly. "Yeah, I 'ere ya," he half-whispered, wincing at a hint of a whimper in his voice. So much for being tough, he knew he had to look like the world's biggest wimp...  
  
She touched his face gently, and surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt as much as he expected. "My name is Storm. We know Chameleon. We're going to take you somewhere where you'll be safe."  
  
Fox's forehead furrowed just slightly, not knowing what he wanted to do. He wanted to go back to Stone, but at the same time he didn't want to bring trouble to him, and so he didn't. Thus he let her decide for him at least for now. "Aight," was his sole response.  
  
Storm carefully lifted him, and before he could even process what was going on, the red headed girl touched him. All when dark, peaceful.  
  
------------------  
  
When he woke, he was floating... Floating...? He was in a tank of a blue solution. His burns didn't hurt at all... as if they weren't there. Indeed, his burns were healed.  
  
Fox's reaction was almost immediate fear. He tried to find some way, any way to escape, and yet he was filled with curiosity at the exact same time. What was this stuff?  
  
Once the computer registered his consciousness, a low beep was heard in the water, and the liquid slowly drained out, leaving him setting on a grate at the bottom of the tank. Slowly, two panels on the tank parted, then another set, opening him into the room. A young woman was there, with a white streak through red hair, and offered a small smile. "Welcome back... You had us worried." She handed him a towel. He wasn't nude.... but nearly. "'Name's Rogue."  
  
He took the towel, head tilting, "Fox 'ere, and why the 'ell were ya worried 'bout me?"  
  
"Well, you got burned up pretty badly. And you tried to help Chameleon. That makes you a friend." She motioned to Chameleon, still in the tank, her soft hair semi floating around her. The mask was tight to her face. She wore underclothing, but nothing more, to allow all her wounds to be healed by the solution.  
  
Fox shrugged roughly, securing the towel as he did so, "Wasn' bad off as 'er, she gonna be aight?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yes... She'll be fine. Dr. Xavier wants to have a word with you, though."  
  
Fox's forehead furrowed again and he offered a small, confused nod. "Kay, but.. I dun s'pose my clothes are 'round 'ere somewheh'?" He wasn't too found of the idea of doing much of anything with just this towel, especially meeting someone. Doctor Xavier, this must be the school for gifted youngsters Chameleon had mentioned.  
  
I don't think you'll be wanting those any time soon..." She motioned to a pile of char nearby. "...That's what's left of them." She turned back to him. "But one of the male students brought these down for you." She picked up a stack of clothing from a table - a pair of jeans and a white t, along with underclothing.  
  
"Thanks," Fox said roughly as he took the clothing, eyeing the jeans warily, his had had a lining at least... He had a feeling this wouldn't be too pleasant an experience. His eyes drifted around for a place to get dressed, not that he had anything against changing right here, but, he knew that was hardly right...  
  
"I'll go tell Dr. Xavier you're awake. I'll be right back." Rogue turned, and left him alone in the white laboratory  
  
Fox's eyes drifted to make sure he was alone before quickly getting dressed. The jean didn't really hurt or anything, not just wearing at least, but they were still a bit annoying. The tee was fine, but he very much so missed his hoodie and gloves, he eyed what had been them. His poor hoodie. Were his weapons, not to mention the extras he picked up still there, or had someone grabbed them... someone had probably grabbed them. Damnit, this meant he'd lost the prize free donut card...  
  
He heard a small thud, and when he turned, realized it was Chameleon. She hadn't woken... but she was twitching like crazy with a nightmare. He could hear muffled cried behind the mask.  
  
Fox winced, turning to her, wishing there were something he could do to help, but... He sighed, about to stick his hands in the pockets of the jeans when he reminded himself he wasn't wearing gloves.  
  
Slowly, the fluid began to drain, and she was lying at the bottom of the tank, still in REM sleep. She let out a scream, and she screeched his name as she tore the mask from her face, her hands braised on the grate as the doors opened, and she coughed fiercely. "NO! FOX!"  
  
Fox jumped towards her, at her side in a moment. Disdaining all experience born instincts that told him not to, he pressed his hand on her arm. "Chameleon, I'm 'ere," he said softly.  
  
Her head jerked as she woke suddenly, her breathing calming as she looked up at him. "Fox...! You're okay!!" She pounced at him, throwing her arms around him, soaking wet still, and rather cold, as she hugged him tightly. They toppled to the ground, but she didn't let go, and she began to cry. "Thank God, you're okay! I thought you'd..." She swallowed and couldn't finish  
  
Fox yelped at the almost tackle, his entire body tens, and shivering slightly as she didn't let go. "Thought wha'?"  
  
"That that bastard Brotherhood had k-ki..." She let out another sob, then after a small sobbed, pulled back and looked down at him, tears still down her cheeks  
  
Fox's head tilted, "Killed me?" His gaze drifted away, "Well I'm nah dead, so dun' worry 'bout it." He smirked, "Nuttin' cin kill Fox." So it was a lie... and a bluff, but he didn't care.  
  
She swallowed and touched his cheek... and then her face when dead white, immediately switching to beat red as she slipped away from him and sat on the ground, realizing that all she was wearing was wet underclothing. "... I... uh..."  
  
Fox smirked just a bit, looking confused at the same time. He said nothing, though he sat up now, pulling his fingers through his tousled hair with a slight wince.  
  
"... Could... you... please... get me... some... c-clothing...?" She pointed to the table where his own had come from, another stack there.  
  
Fox nodded, getting up and grabbing the clothing, returning. "'Ere ya are," he said as he held out the bundle to her.  
  
"..." She had her knees tucked up against her chest, so she reached up and took them. "T-Thank you," she stammered, and slipped the shirt on before standing, the t long enough to cover her. "Sorry... I... get embarrassed easily..."  
  
Fox shrugged softly, "Nah, thaz perfectly aight."  
  
Her blush stood out against the white of the shirt as she slid into the jeans. She smiled a bit as she brushed her hand through her hair, and the blush faded to a pink.  
  
Fox smirked slightly, an impish hint to both it and his voice, "Feel betteh' now?"  
  
"Yes, much." She smiled gently and touched his shoulder. "... Thank you for saving me, Fox... That was very brave of you."  
  
Fox just shrugged, turning away from her. "'Twas also pretty stupid, shouldn'ta jus' shot 'is arm..."  
  
"You did what you could... without killing anyone. She touched his shoulder, keeping it there this time. "Thank you..."  
  
He just shrugged again. "Yeah," he said softly, voice rough.  
  
The door opened, and a man in a wheel chair slowly came into the room, followed by the three women they'd met before, and two men. One was wearing sunglasses, and the other was WAY rougher than any of them. Almost like an animal. The older man in the chair smiled softly at the 'children', and Chameleon left Fox to greet them. "Hello, Professor," she said softly as she came up to him  
  
Fox swallowed roughly, eyes drifting over the group as he turned to face them straight on, a growing nervousness inching through the core of his stomach. "'Ello," he said simply, he had no clue what else to say, and didn't move closer, having to fight an instinct that screamed out at him to run.  
  
Xavier looked over at Fox, and smiled again. "And you must be Fox." He moved closer, but not too close to frighten him. The gentleness about him could not be denied. "Thank you for saving Chameleon. She might have been seriously injured or kidnapped if not for you."  
  
Fox shrugged roughly, eyes still shifting nervously, from the man and back to the others behind him, "Wha' else would I ah done? Jus' sat where I could 'ear everythin' an' preten' I couldn'?"  
  
"If you were almost anyone else in the city, that's precisely what you would have done." He steepled his hands. "You're a mutant as well, correct?"  
  
He winced slightly at the term, "Yeah, thaz righ'."  
  
"Would you like to stay at the school and learn with Chameleon?"  
  
Fox's head tilted, surprise in face and voice both at that. "Ya'd take me?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "Of course we would. You have potential... and I have a feeling you need a place of shelter." He cocked his head ever so slightly. "Stealing wallets and weapons is no way for a young boy to live."  
  
Fox smirked ever so slightly at that one, "Thaz not da whole lis'... but, I 'ave shelter. Stone 'as always been theh, e'en when I wen' missin' he looked a yea' ta fin' me, 'e saved my life, I owe it to 'im." He shifted his feet slightly, "An' I dunno if I could jus' leave 'im." He did want to go to this school, more then he would admit, even to himself. He had always been eternally curious, and a school with others like him, sparked his interest.  
  
"... Well... Bring him here. We have room to spare."  
  
"I'd 'ave ta talk ta him, but, I dun think 'e'd stay," he said roughly.  
  
Xavier nodded slowly. "So be it then... if you do not wish to stay, we cannot force you." He put his hands at the side of his chair, hand touching the control. "At least stay and rest for the night. You've had a busy day."  
  
Fox nodded roughly, "I think I'll take ya up dat un." He wished he could take him up on the rest, but...  
  
Xavier nodded. "Scott here will show you a room for you to sleep in. You are free to stay for breakfast as well, if you wish." He turned, and left, all but Cyclops and Chameleon following  
  
Fox was utterly silent as he looked from Chameleon to Scott. He felt like he'd made the wrong choice, but he couldn't unmake it. even if he had the chance...  
  
Scott led him to a guest room with a soft bed and warm sheets. Chameleon was not permitted to stay there with him, and tears filled her eyes as Scott shooed her out with himself.  
  
Fox sat down on the bead shaking his head as he looked at the door. Perhaps Stone would stay, but... he doubted it. Stone had been the driving force in their travels. He sighed, falling back onto the bed, ignoring the annoying, almost grating feel of the jeans. This bed was too soft, he established immediately, but ignored the establishment, he'd be off of it too soon anyway, no doubt...  
  
In the middle of the night, he felt something moving near him...  
  
Fox's eyes shot open at the movement, hand reaching instinctively for a knife that wasn't there.  
  
He saw nothing, but that didn't mean much. As Chameleon moved, the light bent slightly, and she appeared beside him, sitting cross-legged on the bed.  
  
Fox release a breath, having gone half 'invisible' himself when he hadn't found the knife. "Hey," he said softly, "wacha doin' 'ere?"  
  
She leaned down on her elbows. "... Why don't you want to stay, Fox...?"  
  
Fox frowned, head falling, "Cuz I can't."  
  
She was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes... at least she hoped he couldn't. "... Why...?"  
  
"Cuz I owe Stone mah life, an' he wouldn'... I can't leave 'im," he replied simply, pausing a long moment before continuing, though these words were obviously more difficult to say, "I.. I actually wanna..."  
  
"..." She took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing his cheek. "... I want you to stay, Fox... I want you to stay here... with me..." her voice shook as she almost cried  
  
He pulled away a bit, shivering, "I'm sorry, I am, I jus' can't, sorry, I wanna." He stopped himself abruptly, feeling stupid for rambling.  
  
She touched his cheek again, her hands wet with tears. "... Fox... I..." She sniffed hard, and let go of him, instantly disappearing from site. He didn't see where she went, but the opening and shutting of his door gave that way  
  
Fox sighed softly, lying down again. Never before had he wanted to do something that had involved leaving Stone, but now... now staying with him seemed like a duty, not a choice.  
  
Morning came, and Scott came in to wake him and invite him down to breakfast. "Hungry, Fox?" he asked carefully  
  
Fox sprang out of the bed and stood there, eyes darting over the man for just a moment. "Yeah," he said, agreeing with his stomach, and, of course, remembering the unspoken 'rule' on free food.  
  
Scott led him downstairs, where the students were already gathering to eat outside on a series of tables. Hot food was being served - no one was left to want.  
  
Fox eyed the food, shifting his feet for just a moment before he stepped closer to the tables, eyes seeking Chameleon. He wondered if she'd even speak to him...  
  
But Chameleon was nowhere to be seen. He even overheard a few children asking each other that same question... where was she?  
  
Fox's forehead furrowed, ears catching the sounds. He closed his eyes, suddenly he wasn't hungry... but where was she? If she was in danger on his account... He needed to stop worrying.  
  
Although he couldn't see her, he did see a smear of light near one of the tables. The smear moved as Chameleon walked back towards the compound. She hadn't seen Fox, but she hadn't been looking either. She just wanted to be left alone this morning... She stopped when she saw Fox, and watched him a moment... Why wasn't he eating?  
  
Fox's head tilted as the light moved, and he focused his attention on it, not his gaze really, watching more out of the corner of his eye. Footsteps matched up with the movement... It could be coincidence... but he doubted it. He headed straight towards it, watching, listening, wondering what would happen next.  
  
She'd been found. She sighed, and the light slid back in around her as she turned off her power, appearing as he came within a few yards. She looked up at him, no smile, but not cold either. "Morning, Fox...."  
  
"Hey," he said roughly, not sure what else to say, stopping short of his approach.  
  
She tucked her arms against her, head slightly turned. "... Getting ready to leave...?"  
  
He nodded roughly, "Yeah, Stone's prolly scared I vanished on 'im again..."  
  
She gently nodded, her hair slightly bobbing. She felt sick... he was really leaving... "Alright... Well... don't forget... to come around sometime..." Tears stung her eyes and nose, but she fought them.  
  
He nodded softly, "I won', but, I'm gonna need yer numbeh 'gain..."  
  
She paused, and nodded, grabbing a napkin from off the side of the table and a pen from her pocket, and wrote the number on it. She folded it, and handed it to him. "Won't forget who it's for, right...?"  
  
He took the napkin, pushing it gently into his pocket, "Nah, I couldn' forget, I dun think." He gave a soft, awkward smile at her.  
  
She smiled a bit. "You'd be surprised how forgetful a lot of things are when you have other stuff on your mind..."  
  
He just shrugged in response to that, "Dun 'xpect me ta forget... I'll miss ya..."  
  
She could only nod, turning her face away as a tear caught her. "I..I..I'll... b-be s-seein' you, F-Fox..." she choked, and disappeared, unable to hold the tears anymore.  
  
Fox glanced to the ground, moving back to the food, to get his fill before he left.  
  
Once he left, she sank to the ground, crying. No one could see her, or hear her.  
  
Fox ate quickly, wondering if he was supposed to wait to say goodbye to anyone, or, if he should just go...  
  
Xavier came to talk to him after he'd eaten. "Are you prepared to leave, Fox?" he asked softly.  
  
Fox gave a small nod in reply, though his eyes were distant not focusing on the man as he talked to him, "Yeah...I am."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Good..." He handed the boy a small package. "Take this with you."  
  
Fox tilted his head, taking the package, curiosity filling his gaze now. "Open it now, ah lateh?"  
  
He shrugged softly. "It's from Chameleon... She just told me to give it to you."  
  
Fox's forehead furrowed at that and it was a long moment before he responded. "Kay," was all he said, even then.  
  
"Good luck... in all that you do." Xavier turned around, and left, leaving Fox at the front door.  
  
Fox shrugged, turning his attention to the package and opening it.  
  
Inside was a small card, drawn very well, which the name Chameleon written on the bottom. A self portrait was drawn on the card. Under the card was a pair of leather gloves.  
  
Fox grinned slightly, pulling on the gloves and sliding the card carefully into his pocket. Now he felt really bad about leaving.. but... With a small sigh, he stepped out the door. Fox shifted his attention to the card as he stood, only half out the door. He pulled it out from his pocket and opened it.  
  
A twenty dollar bill fluttered out, wrapped up in a hand written letter from Chameleon. It read, "Dear Fox, I hope this is enough for a new hood jacket, since yours was burned when you helped me... I hope there's enough left over for your doughnut card, too. Thank you, Fox... Thank you for everything. Yours, Chameleon."  
  
Fox smirked slightly, shaking his head just a bit. He could get another doughnut card if he wanted, it was amazing how many cops had those things one them. He pushed the twenty into his pocket, more because there was no way to give it back, holding the card and letter a moment just a moment more before sliding them into the pocket as well. He left the half open doorway then, letting the door close behind him. Now to get his bearings, shouldn't be too hard, and get to Stone. 


	3. Of Passing Years and Broken Hearts

Time passed. Days stretched to weeks... then months... and then eventually, years. Two years had passed. He'd never seen Chameleon again, and had never called her, either.  
  
Fox woke up the morning, of what he had come to celebrate as his birthday. He tilted his head as he turned in his motel room bed to look at Stone sitting in the other, looking down, utterly silent.  
  
"'Ey, Stone, waz wrong?" he questioned roughly, curiously.  
  
Stone looked back, and suddenly Fox realized the older man was drunk. He tossed a small envelope to him. "'Ere kid."  
  
Fox's forehead furrowed and he opened the envelope, eyes going wide. "Stone, der's o'er a grand in 'ere!"  
  
"Yeah, I owe it to ya," he said, looking down.  
  
"No, you dun owe me nuttin'..."  
  
"wha, gonna mention how ya owe me yer life 'gain kid?" snapped Stone, "Well, save it... Ya dun."  
  
Fox stepped across the room sitting on the man's bed, "Watcha mean Stone?"  
  
"I didn' save ya cuz I missed ya kid, I saved ya cuz I felt guilty, I saved ya cuz it was my fault ya went missin'. And I took care of ya after fer the same reason."  
  
Fox's jaw dropped, and he stared, stunned at Stone. "Wha?"  
  
"I saw yer power show itself, 'fer ya realized it. Ne'er told ya at first, cuz I didn't think it 'ad actually 'appened," Stone paused, looking angry then, "I was talkin' bout it to someone else though 'n they gave me dat money fer more 'bout ya."  
  
Fox just stared blankly at him... blinking a few times, "But... Stone, wha bout...?"  
  
Stone interrupted him, "I was drunk when I told, kay, I didn' know to stop myself. And den, den I took ya back in freak, cuz I couldn' stop feelin' guilty."  
  
Fox stood up at the word, 'freak'. "B-but..."  
  
"Ya think I still cared?! Stupid freak," the man snarled, standing to his feet and grabbing Fox by the shirt, "Firs' 'twas guilt, 'n then, lez jus' say yer a useful lil freak."  
  
"B-but, Stone?"  
  
Suddenly Fox found his back slammed into the wall, pain burning along his nerves. "Only my frien's call me Stone. I'm Mr. Mason ta ya."  
  
Fox felt tears burning his eyes then, he couldn't believe this, couldn't bring himself to believe it. Couldn't say anything, words caught in his throat.  
  
Stone released him, "Get the 'ell outta 'ere freak, 'n take tha' money wid ya, I owe ya nuttin'!"  
  
Fox dropped the envelope. "I can't," he said roughly  
  
Stone shook his head then, "Git outta 'er without then, I still owe ya nuttin'. We're e'en freak, now go."  
  
Fox shook his head softly, grabbing what little stuff was his and slinking out of the motel, glancing back at the building in a sad disdain. Why the hell hadn't he at least taken that money?  
  
------------------  
  
When Stone slammed the door, he heard a small sigh of disappointment from inside the room. "You're a cruel son of a bitch, aren't you?" a girl's voice purred slowly. But there was no one to be seen, though she seemed to be right beside him.  
  
Stone whirled, trying to find the source of the voice. "What the 'ell?" he snarled, hand on the revolver in his pocket.  
  
"Being so mean and cruel to him... He thought of you like a father, you know... or a brother... He chose you over me." He felt a sharp pain like a fist in his stomach, and it definitely didn't feel like one he'd expect from a girl with THAT voice.  
  
Stone grunted in pain, pulling out the gun. "Show yerself damnit!" His voice was a snarl, eyes blazing in anger and some measure of pain, the alcohol running through his system helping none.  
  
"He may be a freak to you, human... but he's MY best friend." She slammed her fist into the small of his back, sending him into his knees. She kicked the gun from his hand and into the far corner. After a few seconds of silence, the envelope of cash disappeared, and the teen appeared, her arms crossed. She glared at Stone, and without another word, left the hotel.  
  
Fox walked down the road, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He didn't know where he'd go next. Usually, 18 was the age where street kids could get an ID, start going legit after a fashion, but not him... His true identity was recorded as dead, not missing. He.. frankly, had no idea what to do next.  
  
"You know, you said you'd call me sometime," her soft voice came from behind him, and not very far, either.  
  
Fox froze, recognizing the voice though he had to search his mind as to where from. He pushed his hand across his eyes, getting rid of all signs of tears that had been burning them earlier. "Yeah, I did, ne'er made it back though... Wha' brings ya here," he questioned, turning.  
  
The moment he turned, her arms flung around his neck, her embrace tight, but not suffocating. "Damnit, Fox...! I've missed you, so much...!" She pulled back and looked up into his face, tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd grown up in the past two years.... She'd grown a LOT.  
  
Fox just looked stunned, he hadn't changed all that much really, picking up a couple inches maybe, but nothing more, there was no sign of a beard on his face to add maturity to his features. "I missed ya too... still gotcher card..."  
  
She blushed a she broke the embrace, and fumbled a bit in her pockets. "H-Here... I saw what Stone did to you... and got this for you." She pulled the envelope from her hooded sweater pocket, and handed it to him.  
  
Fox took the envelope, grinning faintly, though there was little mirth to it. "Ya saw everythin'?"  
  
She nodded a little. "Yeh... I found you last night... askin' around... I wanted to see you somethin' terrible... so I came to find you. Been looking for quite a while..."  
  
Fox tilted his head, confusion filling his expression. "Ya missed me thah' much?"  
  
She swallowed a bit, a small smile touching her features, and she nodded with a gentle shrug. "Well... frankly... yes... I did..."  
  
He shook his head, raking his fingers through his hair, "Buh... why?"  
  
"... I don't make friends very easily at the school... I just don't connect with anyone... but... we did..." She looked at her feet. "I felt something with you... I think it was true... friendship... What I'd never felt before..." She trailed off, realizing what an idiot she sounded like  
  
Fox sighed softly, "Well, I was glad ta be a frien' an' would be un 'gain, if ya wan'ed."  
  
She looked up, slightly. "... I would... like that very much, Fox... Very much."  
  
He gave a half smile, glancing into the envelope before pushing it into his backpack. "Dunno whah ta do nex' though... It's like, e'ery thin' my life was based on 'as jus' been stolen..."  
  
"... You're free to come back to the school with me, Fox..." she said softly.  
  
He gave a small nod, meeting her gaze with some measure of doubtful hope in his eyes. "Dun have anythin' 'oldin' me back now... Buh... would dey still take me? I'm eighteen now..."  
  
She nodded a little. "The point of the school is to learn how to control our powers... Dr. Xavier can help you master them. After that, you can go off on your own with new knowledge... or stay to help teach... or maybe even become and X-man."  
  
Fox gave the smallest hint of a nod, "I wanna go," he said roughly, "wan'ed ta go since ya first mentioned it when we met. But Stone, I though' I owed 'im... 'e 'ad sold me out," the words in continuation seemed hard for him to say, as though he was forcing himself to realize that what he said was true...  
  
She gently sighed, and nodded. "It's almost two weeks traveling back... We can walk or take the bus... I walked here, but I had to conserve." She ran her hand through her pitch black hair, and glanced up at him  
  
"Well," he began softly, "I got money, we can take deh bus. I'd ratheh get rid ah it as soon as I cin."  
  
"Why do you want to get rid of it...?"  
  
"It represen's a blank yeah ah my life... an' a broken frien'ship," he said roughly eyes narrowing.  
  
She nodded a little. That wasn't exactly what she'd hoped he'd see when she'd given it to him at risk of herself... "Let's at least eat before we go to the bus station... I'm starving."  
  
Fox nodded roughly, "Kay, we can do dat." His eyes shifted around, watching for restaurants.  
  
They came upon a small rail dinner, quaint, but good smells were coming from it. "Let's just go to that one..."  
  
Fox nodded, grinning a bit, "Kay, soun's good." He stepped into the dinner, eyes drifting about, before shifting back to her.  
  
They entered the small dinner, and took a booth, slow country music playing in the back, but it was easily ignored. Chameleon slid her arms up and held up her chin, looking up at him. She was silent... staring.  
  
Fox was leaned back in the booth, listening to everything around them when he noted the stare. He tilted his head, eyes drifting to her in curiosity. "Wha," he questioned softly.  
  
She lowered one hand, and gently touched his own. "... I hope you know, I never stopped thinking about you, Fox... or worrying... or caring..." she practically whispered, tears starting in her eyes.  
  
Fox held her hand, almost wanting to take the glove off of his own. "I didn' know Chameleon, and I still dunno why."  
  
"To be honest.. Neither do I..." A small smile touched her soft lips. He was just how she remembered...  
  
Fox smirked slightly. "Well, long as is mutuah'," he muttered, smirk gone lopsided.  
  
Her smile grew at his lopsided grin, and she softly stroked her thumb against his hand. She didn't say anything... still looking into his eyes.  
  
Fox's gaze drifted away after a while, and he remained silent, not exactly sure what he should or even could say. He was surprised at how glad he was to see her, but right now, most of him seemed filled with pain.  
  
"What can I get for you?" a voice suddenly interrupted both their thoughts, and they looked up to see the waitress. "Uh... I'd like the soup special with a grilled cheese sandwich on the side... and a coke to drink." The waitress jotted it down, and turned to Fox.  
  
Fox looked a bit startled at first, eyes jumping to the waitress, Chameleon answering before he could clear his thoughts. "Eh, same I think," he said roughly as the waitress turned to him, a small, still lopsided grin on his face.  
  
The waitress nodded with a smile and left. Chameleon looked at him again, and stopped stroking with her thumb, allowing him to pull away if he wanted.  
  
Fox didn't pull away, didn't even think to, just sitting there, eyes wandering, not seeming sure where to focus. And he fell silent again, having nothing to say, but instead just listening to everything that happened around them.  
  
She didn't say anything either, her hand closing again slightly. Her eyes didn't wander so much... they stayed almost souly on him... taking him in.  
  
Fox was still curious, as to her looking at him, but chose against commenting on it again, which only brought the silence to last longer.  
  
Before they realized it, their food had come. She very reluctantly slid her hand from his, his own warm from her tough, as she took her share in front of her, and began to eat.  
  
Fox sat looking at his food for a long moment, working on his soda, but waiting for the served hot items to cool a bit before he started on them. When he did begin to eat though, he virtually wolfed down the food...  
  
She ate slower than he, still looking up at him almost every chance she got..  
  
Fox was beginning to get slightly.. almost annoyed as he kept feeling her eyes on him. "I'm not gonna jus' disappear ya know," he said softly, jokingly, between mouthfuls.  
  
"You practically did before..." she whispered softly between mouthful, a true fear behind those words in her eyes.  
  
Fox's eyes shot to her. "Buh I said I was goin'," he muttered softly, confused.  
  
"I know... but I thought... you'd call... or... come back.. at least to... visit..." She finally tore her eyes away, respecting his round the bush hint.  
  
Fox shivered slightly, "I woulda called if I'd been back theh, but, jus' hadn't. I'm sorry..." His eyes went to the table then.  
  
"I dreamed about you coming back, Fox... I wished it every day...: she whispered, closing her eyes. "I don't know why... but I just wanted you with me..."  
  
Fox's eyes settled on her then and he found himself reaching across the table to rest his hand on her arm, "Well, I'm with ya now, an' I dun got no place else I wanna, or need ta be..."  
  
She looked up at him when he touched her. "... Will you stay with me, Fox?"  
  
His forehead furrowed and he nodded slightly, but that was all the answer he gave.  
  
A small smile touched her mouth. "Thank you, Fox.... I don't know if you know how much that means to me..."  
  
Fox shrugged slightly, offering the smallest of smiles before bringing his hand back to his side of the table.  
  
She nodded softly, and finished eating her food.  
  
Fox finished what little was left of his food as well, just working on his soda then, waiting for the bill and listening around them again.  
  
The waitress brought the bill and smiled a bit to them. Chameleon watched her walk away, then peeped at the bill.  
  
Fox tilted his head, sliding his hand across the table to take the bill. Fortunately he had a 20 in his pocket considering the money from Stone had been all in hundreds, which though that would work for bus tickets, he didn't think a small diner would be too thrilled.  
  
Chameleon leaned back and stretched a little, the reaction making her powers flicker ever so slightly, a sign of pleasure as she stretched her poor muscles. "Aah. I'm not looking forward to the three day bus ride, but it's better than walking back."  
  
Fox just shrugged softly, head tilted some. "An' it's betteh then makin' the trip alone," he added with a slight smirk.  
  
She smiled softly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah... that's true..." she said softly.  
  
Fox grinned a bit more standing from the table, leaving the 20 there, whatever leftover could serve as tip. "So sha' we get movin'?"  
  
She stood up, stretching again. "Yeah, let's get going." She offered another smile, nodded to the cook behind the counter, and together, they left for the bus station  
  
Fox kept his eyes open as they made their way to the bus station just watching, listening, but not really saying much of anything.  
  
She didn't say much either, her small and almost empty backpack held tight against her shoulder. She kept close to him, almost close enough to brush against him  
  
Fox noted the closeness, though he didn't comment, it registered somewhere in the back of his mind that she was close enough that he could feel each move she made. He didn't think more on it, not uncomfortable with it, surprisingly.  
  
She almost wanted to grab his hand as they passed a few rather shady looking figures, but in the light of day, they stayed in the shadows. She pressed her teeth together, keeping calm and silent, barely.   
  
It didn't even register to Fox that she might be scared at first, but suddenly he realized it, catching the difference in the sound of her breathing. He was used to this, he had grown up with these kinds of people. Ok, so he was one of them, to a lesser degree. He put a hand on her shoulder, doing his best to let her know she was safe.  
  
She almost jumped when he touched her, he power flickering once as she looked up at him, and smiled a bit, but still said nothing, silently thanking him for the comfort.  
  
Fox didn't respond to the silence, his hand sliding away from her shoulder once more. The silence seemed... somewhat awkward, he realized, but he had no idea how to break it.  
  
Lucky for him, he didn't have to. They'd arrived at the bus station. It was almost empty, save the occasional loiter or bum, mixed with a few real travelers.  
  
Fox's eyes drifted around as he stepped forward to buy them tickets. He was using cash, hopefully they wouldn't ask for an ID for cash. He just had to stay calm was all.  
  
They didn't ask him for id. It wasn't any of their business if it was cash. the tickets were expensive, and there were two changes, once every night, so the drivers could make founds and get sleep.   
  
Fox didn't mind the charges, so long as they stayed within the limit of what he had and allowed enough leftover for if anything else came up. He returned to chameleon, handing her her ticket. "Well, weh gettin' theh," he said with a small, boyish grin.  
  
She smiled at his grin and took the ticket, looking at it. "When do we leave?"  
  
Fox shrugged lightly, glancing down at the ticket and then up at a clock. "Soon, ih looks like, 'alf hour er so..."  
  
She nodded a bit. "What terminal?" She glanced at the ticket. "Looks like 4-A?"  
  
Fox nodded silently as he looked back down to his ticket, before glancing up, eyes darting about to find the terminal, and pointing in it's direction.  
  
She nodded, and walked with him to the terminal, keeping as close if not closer than on the street. She seemed very slightly transparent, her nervousness apparent through the slight breach of her powers.  
  
Fox didn't begrudge the closeness considering how nervous she seemed to be. He might have, had she not been so obviously nervous, and was just a bit nervous himself, not enough to trigger a shift of color though.  
  
When they got to the terminal, the bus was preparing to load, departure time less than half an hour. It was comfortable seating, with about twenty people in the fifty person bus, most of them either handing around outside or already claiming their seats. The driver was putting bags away, and glanced up as they approached. "... You on this bus?"  
  
Fox nodded roughly, holding out his ticket, eyes narrowing just slightly, "Yeah, we ah."  
  
Chameleon followed suit and held out her ticket. The driver checked both of them and nodded. "We aren't stoppin' for eight hours, so if you need to use the rest room or get food, do it now. You got some luggage you want me to load up?"  
  
Fox shrugged roughly, "Nah, gonna keep de backpack wid me."  
  
The driver looked at Chameleon and she shook her head. She turned to Fox. "I'm gonna go get some food and use the facilities... You want to save us some seats or...?"  
  
He shrugged lightly, "Prolly should do the same, 8 hou's is ah while. Cin geh seat afteh..."  
  
She nodded. "... You want anything specific to eat? I'll get it for you..."  
  
Fox just shrugged, handing her the change from the purchase of the tickets in a crumpled wad, "Nah, nuttin' sp'cific, jus whate'er."  
  
She took it and nodded. "Alright, meet you back at the bus." She smiled a bit, and left for the female facilities near the small shop. The male facilities were on the other side of the terminal.  
  
Fox grinned, turning to head in the opposite direction, ears honed in on the sound of her walking for as long as possible. 


	4. Going 'Home?

Five minutes later, she returned to the bus, climbing the stairs to find him with her backpack and a plastic sack on her arm. Her eyes darted until she found Fox.  
  
Fox came to her, grinning lopsidedly. "Hope ya dun min' back seat ta much," he said simply, nodding towards it to show that it was empty.  
  
She shook her head and smiled softly. "I actually prefer it... Less people staring when I get nervous." She moved with him to the back seat, letting him take window, and sat down beside him. The seat were close to comfortable, but not quite.  
  
When they were settled in their seats Fox looked out the window, leaning back in his, comfortable enough for him. He wanted to talk to her, to thank her for showing up after Stone had kicked him out, but he had no idea where to begin.  
  
She settled the bag under her seat, her backpack in front of her on the ground. She settled back in the seat, eyes closed with a soft sigh. She was still exhausted from her travels to come see him. With no railing in-between them, their sides easily touched.  
  
Fox almost jumped from his seat in surprise more then anything else. Fortunately he managed not to, but there was an easily noted flinch.  
  
Her eyes opened and she glanced at him, before she herself registered that they were touching. She moved slightly over, pressing into the hand bar on the other side. "Sorry.."  
  
Fox, held a hand out just slightly in something of a stop gesture, "Nah, dun worry bout it, jus' was... startled..."  
  
She brushed a lock of black hair from her cheek, and smiled a bit. "Well, sorry to have startled you then." She relaxed, their sides not exactly touching, but close enough.  
  
Fox pulled his the hood of his hoodie up over his face so that he could lean his head back as well, waiting not for anything in particular, really, but, just waiting, trying to decide what he wanted to do for the bus trip. It would be a long one, that much was for sure.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." She reached into the plastic bag under her, and handed him a book. "I saw this book and thought you'd like it for the trip." It was the Norton Anthology Travel Version. "It has a lot of ancient works and stories from before the 13th century. I have a bookshelf copy at home and I love it... I thought you'd enjoy reading some."  
  
Fox's eyes went incredibly bright as he sat up rather abruptly wincing as he had probably pulled up a bit too fast. He grinned, "Thanks," he said softly, taking it. His grin widened a bit then, "An' nah jus fer theh book."  
  
Her cheeks tinged a bit pink, and she smiled at him. "You're welcome... I'm sure you will enjoy it. I don't think I'll be very good company on this trip. I think I'll be sleeping most of the way."  
  
Fox shrugged lightly. "All the more thanks I owe ya, I think," he said softly, "ya didn' need ta come lookin' fer me, 'specialy not so 'ard as it was."  
  
She gently smiled, leaning full back in the seat. "Yes, I did, Fox..." She closed her eyes, and left it at those last soft words. The bus started, and they were off.  
  
Fox's forehead furrowed up but he shrugged then, opening the book to read as the bus began to move.  
  
The time stretched on. Chameleon woke long enough to eat some of the sandwiches she'd bought, and offered them to him as well.  
  
Fox took one of the sandwiches with a nod of thanks, closing the book while he ate.  
  
She nursed a soda as more time passed. Soon, she was asleep again. As the sun began to set, he realized he too had dozed of, because when he woke, it was dark, and her head was against his shoulder.  
  
Though Fox didn't move after waking, he was a bit surprised he hadn't woken up when Chameleons head had come to rest on his shoulder. He mentally shrugged it off though, listening around them and not moving for fear of waking her.  
  
The bus finally slowed to a stop outside of a cheap motel. It slowly rocked, and Chameleon startled a little. "Hm.. mm?" She slowly raised her head as she began to wake.  
  
Fox's eyes darted to look out the window, and then back to Chameleon. "We've stopped," he said softly.  
  
"Oh... Good..." She stood up, her back cracking a bit as she stretched with a small grunt. "Ow..." She moved into the isle, gathering her belongings and let him out. "Let's go get a room..?"  
  
Fox stood up, giving a nod as he stretched sore muscles, greeted by rebelling nerves. "Yeah, prolly do tha'..."  
  
She led him off the bus and to the check in counter. There was one vacancy. She sighed and took it, leading without complaint, and began to lead him towards the room. "Sorry, Fox... There's only one room open. Hope you don't mind sharing."  
  
Fox shrugged roughly, "Nah, I dun min'."  
  
"Good." She opened the door, and handed him the key, trusting him with it. Once inside, she dropped the backpack. "I'm gotta take a shower... It's just getting sad," she grumbled more to herself than him.  
  
Fox shrugged not giving any more in answer then that as he set down his own backpack. He sat down on the bed then, falling back softly, his hooded head hitting a pillow.  
  
He heard the shower going and the smell of the cheap shampoo filled the air - not bad, just tell tale. She emerged wearing her t-shirt, with weary eyes, and she sat down on the edge of the bed, slowly rubbing her eyes. "Damn..." she murmured.  
  
Fox's turned his head to her just slightly. "Wha?" he questioned at a half-mutter.  
  
"I have a headache like you wouldn't believe."  
  
Fox winced in sympathy. "Oh," he said softly, uncertain what else to say.  
  
She dropped the wet towel on the ground and slid up to the head of the bed, resting her head on a pillow and sighing softly.  
  
Fox sat up then, pulling off his boots before laying back down, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
She turned off the light and laid back down with a soft sigh, watching Fox in the darkness. "... Good night, Fox..."  
  
"Night," he said softly, still staring, though there wasn't much to stare at considering the absence of the light, more listening now, the sounds of the ac, not just their room but others, the ice machine, Chameleon breathing, a couple fighting several rooms down. Random sounds, he was lucky he'd grown up sleeping in this type of setting otherwise he'd never sleep. But as it was he found sleep taking him already.  
  
Several hours later, he woke when it grew warm, and realized she'd moved to him in her sleep, curled up so close she was less than an inch from touching him  
  
Fox slid from the bed slowly, head tilted as he looked down at chameleon, wondering if there was something about body heat that drew sleeping people closer. He shrugged it off, heading into the bathroom to take his own shower now, that was... if this was one of those cheap motels with the weenie showers, verses the super jet powered variety, more rare, but in just as cheap of motels.  
  
Lucky for him, the shower head was almost as weak as the sink faucet. Enough to wash shampoo out of hair, but not much more than that. He heard Chameleon moan a bit and turn over in her sleep, dreaming of something.  
  
Fox changed in the bathroom after finishing the shower, stepping out fairly soon, head tilted just slightly. He had yet to put on hoodie or gloves yet though, and his shoes lay by the bed where he'd kicked them off. The barbed wire tattoo wasn't covered at all by the tee, and the fox showed somewhat through the wet back. He sat down, careful not to scrape his arms against anything.  
  
Chameleon slowly woke, realizing she was lone. She saw Fox across the room and sighed a little. "Hey... what time is it...?"  
  
Fox shrugged lightly, eyes darting to the alarm clock across the room before he answered, "ta forty eight...eh...nine."  
  
"Why you up so early?' she murmured as she sat up.  
  
Fox shrugged, "Got ta warm," he said in simple answer.  
  
"So open the window..." she purred softly, and curled up into the bed again, the covers thrown off.  
  
Fox shook his head just a bit. "Then would be ta cold," he muttered, not bothering to point out what had probably woken him was body heat, considering how often he was too hot with his typical clothing. Shrugging he pulled the hoodie back on, lying down again on the bed to try to force himself to fall asleep.  
  
She was already back asleep, and dreaming... odd dreams. Or so they seemed from her mumbling. Her power kept flashing, going transparent for split seconds with emotions  
  
Fox's eyes drifted to Chameleon, but he did nothing not sure if it would be best to wake her or just leave her to the dreams, and thus doing nothing.  
  
She shuddered sharply and moaned in her sleep, pulling her arms under her head and burying her face into the crook of her elbow. Her bare legs shook with emotion, her arms doing the same as her powers continued to flicker. He thought he heard his name, an emotion like fear behind it.  
  
Fox finally chose to wake her, bringing his bare hands into the sleeves of his hoodie before resting them on her shoulder. "Chameleon, is aight," he said softly, "Jus' a nightmare..."  
  
She gasped sharply and twisted sharply, grabbing his wrists, a look of fear and fury deep in her eyes as she yanked him down, pinning him to the bed under her as she straddled his waist, and bringing her fist back. Slowly, recognition began to glow in her eyes, and she slowly lowered her arm. "...Fox...?"  
  
Fox's eyes were wide, "Sorry," he said softly, stunned, color more then half shifted, "ya were 'avin' a nightmare, I jus'... sorry..."  
  
She swallowed hard, and leaned down, hugging him tightly, shaking hard, and tears sliding down her cheeks into the shoulder of his hoodie. "Fox, I... I'm... sorry..."  
  
Fox closed his eyes, stiffer as she hugged him, slowly shifting back to a normal color. "Wha' were ya dreamin'?" he questioned cautiously, voice wavering.  
  
She shook her head and raised her head, looking down at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "It's... n-not important..." she whispered gently, her body still shaking like a leaf.  
  
Fox forced something of a smug grin, trying not to look worried, nervous and in some small measure of pain all at once. "So am I comfy?"  
  
She blinked a second, and her body went ridged for a second before she scrambled off of him, and sat at his side, her cheeks the same red color as the flowers on the blankets. "I..." She swallowed hard. "Sorry, Fox...."  
  
Fox chuckled shrugged lightly, smirking impishly. "Eh.. I dun min', it's not e'eryday a guy has a pretty girl on toppa 'im.."  
  
Her blush turned brighter and she shied her head, the blush so profound it made her throat and shoulders red. "... That's sweet of you to say, Fox..." she said softly, and looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.  
  
Fox's smirked went lopsided, but he merely shrugged in response.  
  
She brushed her hair from her cheeks, and laid back down on the bed on her back. "... I really am sorry if I hurt or scared you. I'm not used to people waking me from a nightmare.:  
  
Fox shrugged again. "Yeah, guess nah, buh, I'm still wonderin' wha' 'appened... unless ya'd ratheh nah say..."  
  
She tucked her arm behind her head, the breeze from the window slowly tugging a few strands of her hair. "I don't know if you wanna know, Fox..."  
  
Fox's forehead furrowed, "Is... wazzit.. morbid, curiosity, ain't dat wantin' ta know wacha dun wanna know?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Yeh... Morbid curiosity." She sighed a little... I was dreaming about... Maria..." She closed her eyes slowly. "She was a mutant... we lived together after we both got kicked out of our homes..." She sighed, and lifted up a shirt, showing him a long scar on her stomach. "Four human activists jumped us one night..." She closed her eyes, tears forming.  
  
Fox winced slightly. "Ya dun need to go on, if ya dun wanna," he softly, curious, but deciding he didn't need to know more if it would hurt her to say it.  
  
She slid down her shirt. "... I was dreaming it was you instead of Maria..."  
  
Fox winced again, head tilted. "Oh," he mouthed, but it was all he could manage.  
  
She sighed slowly and turned her head, looking at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
Fox offered her a small smile, it was all he could offer, "But I'm still 'ere, an' only place I'm goin', we're goin'."  
  
She swallowed softly, and closed her eyes. She leaned in, and hugged him tightly. "I was afraid... that..."  
  
Fox didn't hug back, but he didn't pull away either, "Afraid tha' wha?"  
  
"... That you were dead..."  
  
Fox gave a small attempt at an overconfident grin, "Duncha remembeh' wha' I told ya firs' time, nuttin cin kill Fox..."  
  
She smiled softly. "Yeh... I remember..." She smiled a little wider, and finally slid her arm away, feeling the discomfort...  
  
Fox turned over so that he was staring at the ceiling. "Good thin' all we're doin' tomorrah's a bus ride, dun seem ta be gettin' ta much sleep."  
  
She smiled a little. "Yeh... I'm not very tired anymore." She glanced at the clock. "And we got five hours till the bus leaves..."  
  
Fox gave a small nod, sitting up some. "Me neitheh," he paused giving a shrug, "Wanna go fer a walk?"  
  
She shrugged some. "Alright. Sounds good."  
  
Fox pushed himself off the bed with a grin back at her, pulling on his gloves before seeking out his shoes.  
  
She slid up off the bed, and pulled on her jeans, running a hand through her hair as she yawned softly, stretching.  
  
Fox stretched just a bit with a wince after he pulled his backpack on, glancing back to her. "Ready yet," he questioned with a lopsided grin, still damp hair falling into his face past the hood.  
  
She turned back to him and smiled a bit, grabbing the key off the counter, and moving past him to lock the window. "Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
Fox nodded, headed for the door, and opening it, waiting for her to come out first, grinning still, now almost boyishly.  
  
She smiled a bit, closing her eyes as the warm breeze brushed over her cheeks and fluttered her shirt and hair. All was silent, except for the crickets, and the hum of the vending and ice machines.  
  
Fox shut the door behind them, pushing his hands into his pockets, not because they were cold in their gloves on the warm night, but just, because. His eyes drifted about and he almost felt like risking taking off the hoodie. He decided not to, though, deciding better too warm with it then scraping into something without it. "Nice night," he said simply, bluntly, not for any reason really, other then that, it was pretty true.  
  
She nodded softly, her hands tucked into the small of her back as she looked up at the sky, the moon shining brightly down. "Yes... it's a very nice night.."  
  
He began forward, not headed in any direction particularly, just walking, taking in everything.  
  
she closed her eyes for a few moments, taking in the soft smell of the night, and she softly smiled.  
  
Fox made sure neither fell too far away from the other, ever alert to the slightest of sound, though he didn't seem to be. Overall he was relaxed, some part of him off in another world all together.  
  
She blinked as she found herself staring at him again, and hoped he hadn't realized as she turned her head away, looking straight. She sighed with relaxation in the soft air. She was clean, fed, and mostly rested.  
  
Fox glanced over at her in a wandering gaze, letting it pass over her and back around, shifting upwards to catch in the stars, so many and so bright, enough to make one feel very small. His thoughts drifted back to Stone, and curiosity, funny of all the questions that plagued his mind, the one most brilliant in it's allusiveness was the ever-gnawing, why...  
  
"... Fox...?" she said very softly, not looking up. "... Do you wanna talk about what happened with Stone...?" she murmured.  
  
Fox shrugged softly, gaze falling back on her. "Dunno," was all he could manage to say.  
  
She glanced at him. "... Sometimes it helps to talk after... something like that happens."  
  
He shrugged again, hands pulled from his pocket this time. He held them out in front of him, looking down at the gloves. "Maybe, buh'," he paused, shrugging again, "wha would I say 'bout it?"  
  
"How you feel... I don't know... I guess I shouldn't really be talking." She looked down at her hands. "I didn't talk much, either."  
  
Fox tilted his head just slightly. "How bout dis, ya talk ta me, I'll talk ta ya, Ya firs' though. I mean, yer still 'avin' nightmares..."  
  
She nodded a little. "... When I get close to someone, they start coming back... She could have run... She stayed to help me fight them off. She would still be alive if it wasn't for me..."  
  
Fox glanced down, "Buh she made de choice, notcha." He turned some, taking one of her hands with his, "An' she prolly made deh choice cause ya were worth it." He didn't know the person and his words sounded stupid to even him, but he said them anyway.  
  
She felt a wave of comfort wash over when he touched her hand, even if it was through the gloves. "... What a concept... Me... worth... someone else..." She closed her eyes and gave his hand a small squeeze. "I would do anything to go back that night and make her leave..."  
  
Fox didn't release at the squeeze, though he had to fight himself so as not to pull away. "An' if ya did she prolly woulda done anythin' ta go back an 'elp ya again..."  
  
A tear fell down her cheek. "... She died for me, Fox... she was my sister, in every sense but blood... and I let those bastards..." she trailed off  
  
Fox didn't push her, didn't say anything, but just... was there, not pulling away his hand, listening.  
  
She let out a slow sigh, and looked up at him, wiping the tear from her cheek as she did. "S-Sorry." She shook her head an let out a breath.  
  
Fox shook his head softly, "Nah, dun be, I asked fer it, 'membeh?"  
  
She nodded a bit. "Right.." She rubbed her forehead a little. "... Now you tell me something..."  
  
Fox shrugged, one hand sliding back into his pocket. "Dunno," he began so softly he was barely audible, "I jus', his kickin' me out, I guess I could see dat, but... he sol' me out. Sol' me out 'fore he knew..."  
  
She cocked her head slightly, but was quiet. She didn't know the whole story...  
  
He knew he needed to explain somehow, so it would make sense, but he had no idea where to begin. "I went missin' fer a yeah, I remembeh up till I was kidnapped, but nuttin after until the blur ah Stone savin' me. He ne'er spoke 'bout it, ne'er gave me more on it, I guess I know why."  
  
She lowered her head a bit. She didn't say anything. She knew exactly how he felt... betrayed by someone he'd cared about and trusted, maybe even loved as a father.  
  
Fox fell silent as well, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"... I'm sorry you had to feel it, Fox. I wouldn't wish it on anyone to feel that kind of pain."  
  
Fox just shrugged softly, still not speaking, eyes drifting once more.  
  
"Mind if I do this...?" She slid near him, hooking her elbow inside of his so that when they walked, as she began to do again, they were close.  
  
Fox shook his head lightly, "Nah, I dun min'."  
  
"Good... I feel safer like this," she said softly. She wondered why he was so much taller than her... She herself was in very short stature, a petit little thing that looked like she was swimming in a size medium.  
  
Fox's only response was a small nod as his mind seemed, once again, to be drifting.  
  
Neither said anything, and in an hour or so, they'd swung around back to the hotel room. She looked up at him. "We might as well try to get some more sleep before the bus ride. That's not exactly a peaceful ride."  
  
Fox nodded softly, "Nah it ain't," he said simply, head tilted a bit.  
  
She unlocked the door and led him inside, putting the key down and opening the window again.  
  
Fox sat lightly on the bed, pulling his shoes off... again.  
  
She slid off her shoes and he heard her zip off her jeans, unable to sleep in them in the hot temperature. She stretched out and sighed. "... Thank you for coming with me, Fox..."  
  
Fox shrugged, knowing she probably couldn't see the shrug, and thus added a soft, "yeah," before lying down on the bed.  
  
She curled up on her side, watching him... watching as he began to fall asleep, keeping far enough back to keep form disturbing him  
  
Fox did fall asleep soon enough, the endless wandering of his mind shifting into dreams.  
  
She watched him for the longest time, slowly moving up, and kissing his cheek, before curling up beside him for sleep. "... Thank you, Fox..." she whispered as she drifted off  
  
Fox practically jumped out of the bed from sleep at that, only by restraint of knowledge did he not do so. His eyes fell on her as she fell asleep herself, and he wondered if she knew that she'd woken him. He just shrugged it off, drifting back to sleep himself. 


	5. Of Long Roads and Walls

Morning came, and he heard her moving about in the room. She was humming gently to herself  
  
Fox stayed where he was, at least for a while, eyes drifting open, when finally he sat up, turning his attention to finding wherever he'd kicked his shoes off to.  
  
She glanced at him when he woke, feeling very foolish about last night, realizing only after she'd entered the shallow phase that she'd woken him. She didn't say anything when he remained silent... worried a bit,  
  
"Mornin'" said Fox as he grabbed his shoes, glancing up at her as he pulled them on. "Hope ya slept well?"  
  
She nodded. "Slept fairly well, thanks... Yourself?"  
  
He just shrugged in response at first, both shoes on before he responded, "Well 'nough."  
  
"Good." She was already fully dressed. "breakfast?"  
  
Fox stood up, picking up his backpack and nodding. "Soun's good."  
  
"there's a diner near the bus terminal. Bus leaves in an hour." She stretched. "Ready to checkout?"  
  
Fox nodded motioning his bag, "Yup I got e'erythin'."  
  
She nodded, and they left the room. They checked out and went to the diner. She was pretty quiet the whole time... shy almost.  
  
Fox never commented on her being quiet, choosing silence himself, though not out of shyness, more, in that he was lost in thought.  
  
She sighed as they began to eat. "I'm sorry, Fox."  
  
Fox tilted his head, "Dun be, ya did nuttin' thah needs it."  
  
"Yeah, I do..." She dropped her silverware and leaned back in the booth, a look of shame on her face.  
  
Fox's head tilted more distinctly. "Waz wrong," he questioned softly.  
  
"For last night... I had no right..." She closed her eyes and turned her head. "no right at all..."  
  
He shrugged roughly, "Maybe nah, but, it's done, and ain't nuttin 'bout it dat can be undone."  
  
"..." She sighed softly. "... Well... I'm sorry..." She closed her eyes softly.  
  
Fox shrugged again. "Dun worry 'bout it," he responded simply, working on his breakfast.  
  
She gently sighed, and pushed her food away, her appetite gone.  
  
Fox gave a slight sigh. "Look," he said softly, "I didn' mind, prolly woulda liked it ta, buh'," he paused, eyes falling to the table, "is jus' thah' ih' startled me."  
  
She ran her hand through her hair and sighed a little, looking up at him, still a little fear in her eyes. "... I just don't want you to think I... well, anything bad about me..."  
  
Fox shook his head, taking her hand in one of his gently but firmly, "I dun, ya came foh me when ya didn' havta, I couldn' think bad ah ya."  
  
She looked a bit surprised, but smiled softly at his words and touch. "... Thank you, Fox... And I am truly sorry. I won't do it again..." she paused, and then turned red as she murmured something too low for him to hear.  
  
Fox tilted his head in curiosity, releasing her hand and pulling his back to his side of the table. He didn't respond aside from the tilt of the head though, silent as he turned his attention back to his food.  
  
She didn't go back to her food, and instead put it into a box the waitress had brought her.  
  
Fox finished his meal rather then needing a box, standing after finishing and leaving the money on the table. He glanced back to her, waiting for her to follow.  
  
She stood and followed him out, her take home box under her arm. She contemplated that as they left the diner... Take home... How ironic,  
  
Fox made for the bus they were taking for the next leg of their trip in relative silence, having shifted from just ahead of Chameleon to directly beside her.  
  
They got to the bus, and she stopped, motioning him to go ahead if he wanted. "I don't mind the aisle seat if you want the window," she offered softly.  
  
Fox shrugged, moving forward to take the window. "I dun really care eitheh," he replied as he sat, grinning up at her.  
  
She sat down beside him, and leaned back, handing him his book he'd forgotten in the room. "Here. I thought you'd miss this."  
  
Fox tilted his head slightly as he took the book. "Funny," he murmured, "dun remembeh' takin' thah outta my bag..." He paused, "Come ta think of it, dun remembeh puttin' it in eitheh." A slight wince followed. "Thanks," he said roughly.  
  
She smiled a bit. "You're welcome." She leaned back into the chair and sighed. The bus was much more crowded than the last, with much... rougher... looking people.  
  
Fox glanced around, feeling more at ease on a ride where he didn't stand out as much as previously. This was what he had grown up with, granted, he hadn't felt particularly off on the other bus, just more so then this one.  
  
Subconsciously, she pressed against him, away from some of the older punks, who kept glancing back at her, eyeing her. She let out a small sigh, forcing her powers down.  
  
Fox stood up some when she pressed against him. "Take deh windah," he said moving between her and those that he caught as having scared her. He was used to these people, but she wasn't, and she wasn't one of them, which meant he would serve as buffer and link. He knew the message the others would get, even if it wasn't truth, he wouldn't change it... 'Dis is mah girl, touch 'er an' I'll kill ya,' a simple message, laid across unthreateningly and without a single word.  
  
She looked at him, and smiled her thanks softly as the thugs turned quickly away. She touched his arm, then looked out the window as the bus started up, and headed onto the high way  
  
Fox grinned a bit at her in his new spot, feeling just a bit more smug then was probably good for him, but, he didn't care at the moment. They wouldn't cause problems, not on a bus, even if they chose to take personal offense, which he very much-so doubted.  
  
Time passed slowly and in silence. They picked at their food and in their boredom, played games like spot the car and I Spy. Finally, she fell asleep, leaning against him on purpose this time, as long as he would allow it.  
  
Fox didn't say anything about it, he didn't mind, it added to the image set, but he would not fall asleep, both of them asleep would be an invitation. And the other punks might notice something odd with him coming out of dead sleep as soon as they moved nearer.  
  
She nuzzled against him in her sleep, then furrowed her brow. A nightmare was coming... Her power flickered ever so slightly.  
  
Fox winced, noticing it, and wrapping an arm close around her, shaking her some. That, he could not afford to let happen.  
  
She jumped a bit, and purred. "Mm." She looked up at him and smiled a little. "What..?"  
  
"Ya were startin' ta have a nightmare, thought I should wake 'fore ya got scared," he replied softly and simply. He figured his chief concern of that would speak for itself to her.  
  
She blinked, and nodded a bit. "... I don't want to put us in jeopardy... I'll try to stay awake..."  
  
Fox gave a small nod in reply, smiling softly, "I'll try an' 'elp ya." His smile turned to the typical bit of a lopsided, impish grin.  
  
She smiled a bit. "I'd appreciate it."  
  
Suddenly an arm came from behind Fox, a hand over his mouth before he could make a sound. "Girly," he snarled softly, at only a bit above a whisper, eyes focused on Chameleon, "unless ya wan pretty boy 'ere ta die, ya might consider nah makin' a sound or movin'." He then pulled Fox from the seat, before he even had a chance at doing anything. "Make a soun' an' both ya are gonna die, kapeesh?"  
  
Fox managed a soft nod, glaring, lost in confusion, face stinging as another boy tugged his gloves off so that he couldn't use getting out of them to slip away before gripping his wrists, hard...  
  
The boy that had first grabbed him came up into the seat next to Chameleon, grinning cruelly. "Heya girly," he said harshly.  
  
She didn't scream, but sure as hell felt like it as she pressed herself up against the side of the bus. Her mouth was dry and her stomach twisted tightly. She had to force her powers down. "W-who the hell are you?" she almost whispered.  
  
He grinned darkly, coming up closer, "Oh, no-one thah matters girly. I jus' dun like peeps gettin' between me an' wha' I wan. 'Specialy pretty boy, wanna be punks like yer frien'." He inched yet closer, running a finger down her arm, "C'mon, scream, gimme a 'scuse ta kill 'im"  
  
She gritted her teeth and winced sharply at his tough. "Don't hurt him..." she almost growled, fear and anger rippling though her eyes.  
  
"Fine," he growled as he closed his hand tightly around her arm, "I'll settle fer ya..."  
  
She winced and gasped as pain came to her, and her power flickered just once, growing dark then light again as she reflected the black wall in back of her. "N-No... Please, d-don't hurt me, I'll give you whatever you want, just don't hurt me or him..."  
  
The boy's eyes went wide and he pushed her harder into the wall, "An' I'd obey a freak?" He smirked widely, pulling out a knife.  
  
She let out a terrified whimper, eyeing the blade as tears came to her eyes. She was going to die... so far from home... Her powers flickered again, and again.  
  
Suddenly there was a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Freak er no Lee, ya know betteh' then ta do dis on a bus. Jus keep 'em put, den afteh we stop..."  
  
Lee snarled and then nodded, putting the knife away, glaring at the girl as the man that had just talked to him returned to their seat across the aisle. "Yer safe girly... fer now, but the delay ain' gonna help ya any."  
  
Her teeth were chattering together, and she swallowed hard. "F-Fox...?" she whimpered, too afraid to move.  
  
Fox pulled his arms loose from the grip with a wince of sheer and utter pain, glaring back at the boy that had held them as he grabbed his gloves, coming forward. "Gimme my seat back Lee," he growled past visible pain, wrists burning like they'd been broken, not merely held.  
  
Lee laughed, pushing him back into the seat behind him, "Nah, I like it 'ere, an' sides, dun wanna let deh two ah ya get any ideas 'bout 'bandonin' us, now dah I?"  
  
She slid up to her knees, barely able to see Fox over the seat. She was shaking, visibly terrified. There was nothing she could do if not even Fox could wear them off.  
  
Fox gave her as confident a smile as he could muster, his eyes dark, only not afraid and shifting due to the pain and anger that overwhelmed it. Shifting to more anger then pain as the pain faded, fading more quickly then actually breaking a bone would have. They could have gotten out of this, were they not mutants, or if her power hadn't manifested itself, but as it stood, he doubted even he'd be able to weasel them outta getting beaten, unless... He grinned wider, an idea working it's way into his mind. "I'm sittin' wid her," he snarled, hand reaching for his pocket, making sure he reached for an empty one.  
  
Lee caught the movement of his hand and pulled out the gun, firing. Fortunately it had a silencer, so no one close to the front, namely the driver heard.  
  
Fox ducked away managing to catch the bullet in the backpack, rather then getting hit by it, or letting it hit something else.  
  
Suddenly the man who had come to Lee earlier grabbed him, tossing him out of the seat and into the back where Fox had been pushed earlier. "I told ya nah now."  
  
"B-buh, he reached fer a gun," whimpered Lee.  
  
"I dun 'ave no gun, nah in dat pocket 'tleast, c'mon, leh us go, he wasn' seein' straight. My girl's no freak, and I gah no gun 'ere." He pulled the pocket inside out.  
  
The man eyed him warily before nodding, "Kay, ya got mah protection 'ere, jus' watch yer back elsewhere, undehstood?"  
  
Fox nodded, dragging himself to his seat and nodding, "cleahly."  
  
She slowly pulled her arms around him, trembling, but didn't say anything. This character might not protect them once the bus stops in the next hour... She was clearly terrified.  
  
Fox slid his gloves back on without pulling away from her at all, "It's aight, weh safe, we'll be safe, trus' me." He grinned, the grin sincere, not forced.  
  
She swallowed and nodded, trusting him. She closed her eyes and hugged him still. He could easily tell how frightened she had been... still was.  
  
Fox let her be close not hugging back, but not doing anything to deny the hug. He was taking comfort from it as well, as the anger and adrenaline faded so that the fear of what had happened could hit him.  
  
She softly rubbed his back with one hand and leaned up, looking up at him. What was going to happen once they got off the bus? The fear of that was still very strong... he could almost smell it.  
  
Fox sighed softly, "Please dun worry, coulda been worse... dat bullet coulda 'it me..." He pulled an arm loose to slide the backpack off, opening it, suddenly frowning as he pulled out the book she'd given him, the bullet lodged in it. "Good thin' 'e wasn' usin a moh powehful gun..."  
  
"... Good thing that travel version wasn't much more... travel version." She smiled a bit and looked up at him.  
  
Fox shrugged softly, pushing the book back in, "Yeah, almos' wen' through," he finally said before looking to her again, grinning a bit lopsidedly. "Well, dis has been an adventah."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell my kids one day how me and a crazy Fox went across the country and nearly got shot." She chuckled a bit,  
  
Fox smirked impishly, "Soun's like a storeh ta me..."  
  
She laughed a little, then leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Hey... Thank you." She offered a small smile of thanks for what he'd done.  
  
Fox was a bit surprised, not just at the soft kiss, but that it didn't sting like he'd expected, but that was probably because his nerves were still focused on his bruised wrists. He grinned lightly, "'Twas nuttin, trus' me."  
  
She had noticed how he'd been holding his wrists, and very carefully took one of them, sliding up his glove to look at his wrist. "... Oh, Fox..." she whispered.  
  
Fox glanced down at his wrist, wincing a bit, "Not as bad as ih looks, trus' me."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, and cupped his hand in her own. Her thumbs touched his bruises, and softly began to circle, hardly pressing down at all. The pain slowly began to subside. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Fox..."  
  
Fox tilted his head lightly, curious, but at the same time he just shrugged. "Dun be, wasn' yer fault."  
  
She closed her eyes a moment, then opened them, and pulled his glove back down before taking his other hand and doing the same thing. His wrists didn't hurt anymore.  
  
Fox didn't say a word, he'd ask questions later, figure it out when there weren't ears listening for reason to get them both. He just watched her, eyes grateful and curious.  
  
She slunk back in the chair, her eyes tired and sweat beaded on her forehead. "Do you feel better...?" she murmured. Indeed, all his pain in his wrists was gone."  
  
Fox nodded softly. "Yeah," was all he said, the word soft.  
  
She smiled a little, and began to slowly rub her wrists. "Good..." she murmured, opening her eyes to look at him.  
  
Fox was still curious, catching everything as he looked at her, but silent. His eyes drifted away, trying to catch how far from the next stop they were.  
  
She closed her eyes again, rubbing her now bruised wrists slowly, the pain throbbing. She ignored it for now - it would pass quickly in her. The sun set, and the bus stopped at about ten o'clock outside another cheap, dirty motel.  
  
Fox stood quickly after the stop, nodding for her to follow. They would probably have at least some time of safety, his taking the bullet in his backpack had been a risky thing to do, when he could have let it fly by and hit something, likely getting the one who fired arrested. That was what had spared them more then anything else, no doubt, but, better safe then sorry.  
  
She followed him quickly, looping her arm around his as she felt the boys following them. She knew they had a gun...  
  
Fox continued to move quickly, making sure that he continued to listen. If a gun was pulled out, he'd hear it, and his hand rested on his own.  
  
She winced as they hurried. "They're coming," she whispered fearfully. He could hear them coming up, not saying anything.  
  
He gave a small nod. "I dun think they're followin' though, since we're all goin to deh same motel," he whispered in reply, "but if they do anythin', I'll 'ear."  
  
She nodded a bit. "So long as you're sure..." she whispered, giving him a small squeeze.  
  
Fox grinned just a bit before whispering, "I'm suh, but, I think we're gonna 'ead elsewhere, jus' ta see if dey are followin'." And at that point he changed directions, deciding he'd rather know if they were hunted before they checked into a motel.  
  
She kept glancing over their shoulders. It was cold tonight... They were much higher than they were last night. The nights were sharp and cold here.  
  
Fox finally paused, listening. "I dun 'ear 'em any more," he said softly, standing still.  
  
She nodded a little and relaxed some. She took one of the keys, and they went quickly to their room, the wind almost bitter cold.  
  
Fox almost seemed to like the cold more, but then he was wearing the hoodie perpetually, he was still cold, but, in a way it was better then hot. "Well," he said after entering their room, "I dun think we're gonna 'ave the window open t'night."  
  
She chuckled a little. The room was cold. About fifty degrees. And of course, there was no heater. She shivered a little, and smiled up at him. "Looks like we're gonna need the covers."  
  
Fox smirked and shrugged, "Yeah, prolly." He sat down on the bed then, glancing up at her from it. "Now, tell me wacha did," he said softly, head tilted.  
  
She sighed softly, and pulled up her sleeves, revealing her bruised wrists. "... I took it from you... and put it in me... You got those bruises for me... I know they hurt you a lot more than they hurt me... so I... just thought..." she trailed off  
  
Fox nodded slightly, "I guessed ya did dat, I saw ya rubbin' yer wrists, I jus' didn' know ya could..."  
  
"Neither did I up till about two months ago..." She smile a little and looked up at him, deep into his eyes. Emotions fluttered in her eyes.  
  
"Oh," he said softly, falling back onto the bed some, "Nice 'bility dat."  
  
She nodded softly, and sat beside him, looking down at her hands. her eyes were wide and shone like glass, staring at her hands and wrists. She was shaking still, and only half from cold.  
  
Fox sat up, looking at her curiously, "'ey, waz wrong?"  
  
"... I..." She closed her eyes. "I want to ask you something."  
  
Fox tilted his head slightly, "Ask me wha?"  
  
"... I want to thank you for what you've done for me... For... everything." She looked up at him, cheeks red. "... May I kiss you, Fox?"  
  
Fox blinked, sitting utterly still, lucky his jaw didn't drop. "I," he paused, not sure how to respond. Were he not so stunned he would have answered sooner, a definite yes or no, but as it was. Half of him was thrilled, the other half, was a mixture of things that... weren't. "Yeah," he finally said, finally gathering some demeanor, "yeah ya cin."  
  
She reached up and very carefully touched his cheek, fingertips brushing against his skin. She slid to one knee up on the bed, and leaned forward, softly pressing her lips to his. Instantly, her senses were alive, like electricity shooting through her body. She was seventeen, but she'd never kissed anyone before. It didn't feel like she'd expected... it was much... better. Her eyes were closed, and she softly pressed her palm to his cheek, ever so gentle, always gentle. She stayed as long as he would allow it.  
  
Fox knew about as much about kissing as she did, having been distanced since entering an age he'd considered kissing by sheer sensitivity of touch, and it was that that pushed him back now. He pushed away, an expression of utter guilt on his face, it had stung, and been pleasant, both at once, and he'd wanted to deepen the kiss, for it to not be so gentle, but, as it was his nerves were on edge. He wasn't hurt, at all, but it felt like it. Sighing, his face fell, he would have offered some apology, but he couldn't muster the words.  
  
She opened her eyes as he pulled away, watching him, and she swallowed. She couldn't read the expressions on his face... too complex. Too many of them. She couldn't even tell if he had liked it at all. She wanted to do more... to hold him and comfort him, to touch him, to express what she dare not say in words... She slid down and looked at her hands again, playing with her fingers. She didn't say a word, though she mouthed, "I'm sorry." She didn't even breath for a moment.  
  
"No," he said softly, standing, "dun be... ya," he sighed, looking down at her, "yer great, buh' it's jus... me." Shaking his head he turned, "I'll be back, gonna take a walk," he said softly, picking up one of the keys and heading out the door.  
  
She watched him leave, and sighed softly, rubbing her face as she laid back on the bed. She was so confused and pulled, she didn't know what to think anymore. She sighed gently and purred a little as she stretched... and hoped he would come back, soon. 


	6. When Old Friends come to Call

Fox wandered a good distance in a short period of time, alert, and yet in his own world, lost, confused, and alone. He knew he probably should get back at some point soon, but... he didn't feel like facing the emotions he'd have to when he returned, not yet. Soon though, he turned back, if he wasn't ready to face them when he returned he'd find some place nearby to spend some time...  
  
She laid in the darkness, listening to the little sounds around her. The humming of the ice machine... the sound of cars passing on the interstate just outside their room... the whistling of the wind... and finally the opening of the door. "Fox?" she said softly as she sat up, and after a short pause of shock, her scream echoed far outside.  
  
Fox's head shot up at the scream, close enough to hear not just it, but to know who's it was. He bolted forward, moving as fast as humanly possible, well, mutantly possible, but unfortunately that part didn't reflect itself in his speed. He finally caught site of the room, his gun was out, now he just needed to see and hear the source of the problem.  
  
The door was open, but inside was empty, save for her backpack and shoes exactly where she'd left them. The only sign of forced entry was doorknob was missing. Inside, the room smelled like carbon, and the blanket of the bed was thick with it. He heard a vehicle, a motorcycle perhaps, start nearby.  
  
Fox snarled, grabbing her stuff in a scoop as he darted in and straight out of the room, following the sound. He didn't even bother to shut the door, he just ran, gun out, shoes thrown in her bag and the bag thrown over his shoulder. He wouldn't have even picked them up, if he hadn't only managed to come to a stop after them in the room. If he could find the vehicle that was leaving he could steal another and follow, if that was where she even was... this couldn't be happening.  
  
As he rounded into a parking lot, he saw Chameleon seated on a running motorcycle, her arms around a tall dark man. Her hands were cuffed together, and she was sobbing with the pain at them being so tight around her bruises. She was fighting with all of her might, but abrasions on her cheek and split lip gave away that she'd been roughed up. The smell of scorch was very strong, and the dark eyed man snarled at Fox before revving his engine, and preparing to take off.  
  
Fox fired the gun, careful to aim above Chameleon's head so that if the man moved abruptly she wouldn't be hit.  
  
He did indeed dodge, seeing the gun pulled. He brought up his hand, a ball of fire already there, and he shoved it towards Fox. It was Pyro. "You little bastard, I'm not gonna let you get away with it a second time! Now I got your little whore...! Catch me if you can!" He took off down the interstate.  
  
Fox moved away as quickly as he could, snarling out several profanities. His eyes darted about for another motorcycle, that would be easier to steal. He found one tearing off a glove and fumbling with a lock pick set for only a moment before it started. He shoved the picks back into his pocket and pulled on his gloves. This was going to be a painful trip. He took off after Pyro then, ignoring the wind that was stinging eyes and even skin as he had the bike going as fast as it would.  
  
Pyro was going slower as Chameleon struggled and screamed. Finally, he struck her hard in the kidney, and she leaned fully against him, passed out from the pain. He shook his head. "Bitch." He narrowed his eyes as he realized Fox was getting... much closer.  
  
Fox didn't dare use the gun, not now considering the crash could well kill Chameleon, all he could do was follow as quickly and well as he could, until either he or Pyro ran out of gas, his eyes drifted to the gas gauge, not bad for him, but he had no idea how much the other had.  
  
Pyro snarled in anger, and fired bits of fireballs back at Fox, often wavering as he did, and often scorching Chameleon. "Back off!" he snarled back at him, knowing full well he could hear him over the bikes. Their speeds now reached up to nearly a hundred and twenty miles an hour.  
  
Fox growled, maneuvering the bike to avoid the fire. His eyes narrowed sharply and he didn't back off, the best response he could give to a, 'why?' that Pyro would notice.  
  
For several miles, the chase continued. Suddenly, as all of them seemed to become exhausted by the chase, Pyro lost control of the bike, and as the bike began to overturn, Chameleon shrieked as her power engaged. Pyro skidded down an embankment on the bikes side, landing square in a canal with the bottom full of water, just under a foot.  
  
Fox veered to follow, putting on the brakes of the bike so as to minimize the inevitable crash, the bike was skidding sideway until finally it crashed into the canal, Fox flying off. He forced himself up again, despite pain so great it was almost maddening. He'd broken something, it didn't just feel like it, he could tell, he hurt more now then any other time he could remember. He had a knife in hand as his eyes darted about, looking for Chameleon and Pyro both.  
  
Pyro had seemed to disappear, but Chameleon was near the wrecked bike, half fazed in and half fazed out. She was cut up pretty badly, and was unconscious, small amounts of blood staining her clothing as she lay still in the mud.  
  
Fox darted towards her, ignoring the pain, or rather, using it to fuel his desperation. "Chameleon," he said softly as he came up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "please be aight..."  
  
She didn't move at first, but slowly, she moaned out a bit, rolling into her back. Blood and mud coated her upper half, while her lower was submerged in muddy water. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Fff.... Fox...?" she whispered.  
  
He nodded softly. "Yeah, I'm 'ere," he replied, "you aight?"  
  
"I... d-don't know..." Her eyes suddenly filled with panic. "Oh... Fox...! Y-You're... hurt...!"  
  
Fox snarled, shaking his head, "Nah bad 'nough fer it ta matteh, need to get ya taken care ah firs'."  
  
She eyed him. "... God... Fox... I know how much more you hurt th-than I do..." She swallowed, tears forming, seeing him like that... in pain... It tore up her heart.  
  
Fox shook his head growling softly, more angry at the pain then anything else. "It's helpin' me at dah momen'. Cin ya walk?"  
  
"I... t-think so..." She slowly crawled up in the mud, a wave of vertigo bringing her head down again. "It'll pass..." she murmured slowly. Her body rocked, and she suddenly crawled a few feet away, gagging as the vertigo persisted.  
  
Fox whimpered softly as he watched her. "We need 'elp," he said softly. He was trying to place the source of his own pain now, all it had been before was all encompassing, so he had no clue what was broken. He needed to figure that out, but the pain hadn't faded enough yet for that to happen.  
  
"Come here... please..." she murmured softly, pleading for him to come to her. She hadn't vomited yet, thank god, she just felt like it with the vertigo. Her word was swaying back and forth.  
  
Fox stepped forward and knelt down beside her, eyes shifting around as he listened for signs of Pyro, he couldn't have simply vanished... He was around here somewhere.  
  
She took in a very deep breath to gather herself. She'd never attempted this before, but it was really the only way she could see how. She pulled herself up, grabbed him carefully by the arms, and kissed him fully, without the softness she had used last time. He felt the tingle throughout his entire body, the same he'd felt on his wrist when she'd taken the pain from him. Slowly, is pain began to fade. The long and almost exquisite kiss lasted for a long time, but she finally broke it, her hands shaking. "Get help..." she whimpered, and collapsed to the ground, remaining conscious.  
  
Fox had attempted to pull away, but only managed to do so after it was to late he realized. "Damnit," he snarled, "Wheh?!"  
  
She looked up at him, eyes half slitted. "I t-trust you t-to h-help me, F-Fox... I trust you t-to get m-me back home... s-safe..." Her eyes closed. "I..." she trailed off, but was forcing herself to stay awake... barely.  
  
Fox whimpered, shaking his head, when suddenly a memory struck him. "I got the numbeh ya gave me still, but I can't leave ya 'ere, Pyro can'ta jus' vanished..."  
  
She smiled slightly. "T-Trust me, F-Fox... like I t-trust you... I will be here when you come back... Please, F-Fox... Go..."  
  
Fox closed his eyes, shaking his head as darted to 'his' bike. Well, fortunately it wasn't in as bad of shape as it could have been. It would run... He dragged it up and back onto the road, hating leaving her, but having to. He pulled the glove off, using the lock picks again to start it before putting them away yet again and pulling his glove on. He went down the highway, looking for a call box, a gas station, or even a home. Some place that would have a phone.  
  
A gas station with a payphone shining in the fluorescent lights was barely two miles from where the accident had occurred. It was closed, but the payphone was in working order.  
  
Fox stopped the bike, digging through his bag before dialing the number he dug out on the phone, waiting.  
  
It rang several times, but finally a sleepy woman answered it. "Hello...?" she said softly.  
  
"Dis is Fox, I'm wid Chameleon, she's 'urt, bad, we need 'elp," he began, rambling, forcing himself to slow down, to figure out if this was even someone who could help them.  
  
"What? Calm down now... Fox?" There was a small pause. "Oh! Fox! I remember you, of course! It's Jean Grey... Chameleon is with you? What happened??"  
  
"She tracked me down, an' we were 'eaded back ta New York. De jerk dat torched us las' time showed up." He paused, allowing the pause for to catch everything he'd said, "he got 'er an' I chased 'im on a motorcycle. We crashed, she's 'urt, couldn' find 'im... If he's still aroun'..." He stopped again, breathing, actually giving along enough opening this time for a response.  
  
"Alright, Fox, try to calm down... Where exactly are you? Look for a road sign with a town name on it..."  
  
Fox paused, eyes darting about for a sign. "Cleahview," he said finally after spotting one.  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can. Try to keep her warm and keep her awake as long as possible."  
  
Fox nodded before remembering this was over the phone. "Aight," he said roughly, "we'll be ta da side ah da road, 'bout ta miles... sout' from... 'Bob's gas'," he paused, what sort of name was that for a gas station?  
  
"Alright Fox, we'll be there shortly." The phone went dead.  
  
Fox hung up shivering slightly before moving back to the bike, repeating his starting of it ritual.  
  
Chameleon had activated her powers. She heard Pyro near, having come back to look for her. She stayed completely still in the water, silent, holding her breath. He snarled and growled as he came near her, searching angrily, curing what he would do to her if he found her. Finally, he left, frustrated. She felt herself begin to fade, her powers half canceling. Sleep called... so sweet it sounded... "Fox..." she whispered.  
  
Fox made it back fairly quickly, grateful no police seemed to be around as he brought the bike back down where the skid marks marked the location of the crash. "Chameleon," he questioned roughly eyes darting about for her until they saw her. He approached quickly, pulling her from the water. "Der comin'," he said softly as he pulled.  
  
She was shivering terribly, and not from fear. She tried to stand, but it was impossible, his pain mingled with hers too much for her to stand upon. She moved out of the water, the chill wind dropping her body temperature,  
  
"Stay stih'," he growled softly, getting her to where she was lying down. He pulled off both his bag and hers, pulling off his own hoodie first to put her in, before wrapping her in any other clothing in either bag. "Gotta keep ya warm an' awake, kay?" he questioned roughly.  
  
She shivered, but nodded at his question, eyes almost closed. "I'll... t-try," she purred very softly.  
  
He pressed his gloved hand to her face, "C'mon, lez talk 'bout somethin', but ya need ta do thah talkin'. Dun' wanna lull ya ta sleep 'ere."  
  
She smiled a bit, and closed her eyes, but stayed awake. "I'd stay awake for a week if you would talk to me the whole time, Fox," she murmured softly, her voice gentle. "I'm sorry if I scared you... but I couldn't think of any other way. I knew I couldn't handle it.. but you could hardly handle a kiss without being in pain... I didn't want you to hurt anymore..."  
  
Fox shook his head softly, "Ya shouldn'ta, ya shouldn't. I was managin'. Now I jus wait an' 'ope dey get 'ere soon. 'Ope our frien' dun show up 'gain."  
  
"It was killing me to see you in pain... I felt your pain when I took the bruises from your wrist... I know how much stronger your pain is than mine... I even felt it when I kissed you in the hotel room..." She looked up at him in shame. "... I swear I didn't want to hurt you, Fox..."  
  
Fox sighed softly, "I know ya didn'." He shook his head roughly. "Some gif' I 'ave," he growled.  
  
She very gently touched his cheeks. "... I love your gift, Fox..." she whispered softly.  
  
Fox gently grabbed her hands in his, trying to smile. "Well it's great fer pickin' locks, figurin' out key codes, an' liftin' stuff, buh, outside ah dat," he paused, shrugging lightly.  
  
She smiled a bit. "When you live as a thief... really, how much more do you need?" She would have giggled if it didn't hurt to.  
  
Fox smirked lightly. "Touchin' stuff widout hurtin' would be nice on 'cassion," he said finally, seriousness hitting his voice.  
  
Her face fell a little more serious. "... Did it hurt when I kissed you?" she asked carefully  
  
Fox gave a soft nod, "Nah much, buh some, yeah."  
  
She seemed to physically wince at the knowledge. She couldn't even kiss him... "I'm s-sorry, Fox... I'm sorry..."   
  
Fox shrugged softly in response, "Nah, dun be."  
  
A sob wracked her throat. The thought that a mere kiss cause him pain was tearing at her stomach and heart. "how could I have been so selfish..." she thought she'd only mused it, but had instead mumbled it.  
  
Fox shook his head, putting gentle pressure with his hands on hers. "Ya weren't, ya wouldn'ta done it, if ya'd known. An' if I coulda told ya in advance, knowin' ya wouldn'a. I wouldn' take it back," he said firmly but softly, seeming to ignore the fact that she had just mumbled what he was responding to.  
  
She let two small tears fall down her cheeks, and leaned fully into him, watching his reactions carefully. It would kill her to harm him, it was so cold... and she felt so hurt for what she'd done.  
  
Fox sighed, wishing there was more he could do to help her as leaned into him, hugging his arms around her to help keep her warm, even though he didn't have the protection of the hoodie. There was the slightest of a wince as he did that, but he held on firmly not releasing.  
  
The sound of a jet approaching could be heard in the distance, and Chameleon gently sighed. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to hold it against me?" she almost whispered.  
  
Fox gave a small nod. "I promise," he said softly.  
  
The jet landed nearby, and the sound of the other X-men approaching could be heard. "... I love you, Fox..."   
  
Almost instantly after that, Logan appeared, lifting Chameleon softly up into his arms. "You did good, kid... Real good." he took her to the jet for treatment. Storm appeared near him. "Come on, Fox... Let's go. You can explain on the way."  
  
Fox nodded softly as he pushed himself up from the ground, glancing back at the two bikes for a brief second as he moved to follow. He might have pitied the person who's bike he'd stolen had that not been a common part of his youth. His mind wasn't exactly on explaining what happened though, it was on what Chameleon had said.  
  
Jean Grey and Storm flew the jet, while Logan tried to play doctor as best he could. Cyclops and Nightcrawler were with Fox, talking to him about many things. They asked basic question - what had happened, what didn't happen, how they'd been attacked, and etc. Finally, they had nothing more to ask, and all they could do was wait.  
  
When the questioning was over Fox did what he had to, he waited, not even having reclaimed his hoodie yet. He glanced down at his arm, tracing the gloved finger along the barb-wire tattoo with a slight wince. His mind drifted from that quickly back to Chameleon, to what she'd said. That she loved him... but why? That was what he understood the least about it. 


	7. Getting Used to a Place Called Home

When they arrived at the mansion, morning was peeking. Jean Grey and Wolverine took Chameleon and Fox down to the medical laboratory, while the others prepared the school for breakfast that the students would soon be waking up to. In the medical bay, Jean examined Chameleon while Logan waited with Fox. "Dr. X is gonna wanna see you, boy... You ready to tell him what happened? He's gonna want to hear it from you."  
  
Fox shrugged and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I think I cin do dat," he said roughly.  
  
"Logan, take him to Xavier's office, please... I still have some to do here." She glanced up at Fox. "... It's a good thing you called when you did, Fox... You saved her life." She turned back to her. Wolverine motioned for Fox to follow him.  
  
Fox winced lightly at that as he moved to follow Wolverine, saved and put it to where it had to be saved both. What a way to save someone...  
  
Wolverine showed him to Xavier's office, and showed him in without a word. Xavier was in his chair, as always, and he looked up from his paperwork as Fox came in. He offered a fatherly smile. "Fox... Welcome back. Have a seat."  
  
Fox tilted his head slightly before taking the offered seat. "I was told ya'd wanna 'ear wha' happened," he said simply as he sat down.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Indeed... We have been quite worried about Chamille for a while. She didn't tell anyone where she as going... only left a note that she was going."  
  
Fox blinked a few times at that. "Oh," he began softly, sounding a bit surprised, "Well, 'parrently she'd been tryin' ta fin' me... ah least most da time."  
  
"And it would appear she found you... You know... after you left without a forwarding address... she was quite devastated. I am glad she decided to find you. It was something she needed to do to put her own self at ease."  
  
Fox glanced down looking more then a little guilty, "I shouldna lef' 'tall."  
  
"You had a friend to go back to," Xavier said very carefully, tentatively.  
  
"I thought I did," he said softly, "I didn', I 'ad a sell-out ta go back ta. A sell-out dat saved my life outta guilt." He closed his eyes, trying his best to deal with stating that so obviously and harshly sounding, though his voice remained totally even.  
  
Xavier nodded again. "Sometimes, people do foolish things because they do not understand. Mutants and humans alike... In that format, we are scarcely different."  
  
Fox gave a hint of a shrug, eyes focused downwards. "I guess," he responded, for lack of any other response.  
  
There was a small pause. "Well. Now what do you plan to do, Fox? Certainly not go out on your own... You're becoming a man of great potentials. You can go anywhere you want. You just have to direct yourself."  
  
Fox brought his gaze up after another long moment's silence, "I was 'opin' I could come 'ere..."  
  
He smiled a bit. "And I was hoping you would say that. You are more than welcome to move here, Fox.:  
  
Fox grinned, some measure of relief in his eyes. "Thanks," he said roughly, grin growing lopsided, "ya sure dis place cin handle me?"  
  
"I think Chameleon will do a fine job of that. She needed a friend.. A true friend. She calls you that." he smiled and came around the desk, holding his hand out. "Welcome, Fox, to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters."  
  
Fox smirked, taking the professors hand in his own gloved one. "Thankya, I'll try notta cause ta much trouble." He paused, "But didn' ya wanna 'ear wha 'appened?"  
  
He nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes... but this was more important. I already have a general idea. You're projecting your worry for Chamille quite strongly, which is why Jean was so insistent on not leaving her side."  
  
Fox winced slightly. "Oh," he said softly, before adding, "some ah 'er injuries weh ones I'd gotten." His voice had some measure of guilt as he spoke, worry no less distinct for it, perhaps more so.  
  
He smiled softly. "So her powers are beginning to awaken. That's a good sign... I just wish it hadn't been so forceful on her. She will be fine. She's in good hands." He leaned back a little. "What is your full name?"  
  
Fox shrugged lightly, wondering if he should give the name, there would be no harm to it, he guessed. "Ethanael Dylan Faris, but I gone by Fox since 'bout 9...10."  
  
He nodded softly. "We will discuss more, later. There will be plenty of time. We will work up a school and training schedule for you as soon as possible."  
  
Fox gave a small nod. "Aight," he replied simply, looking back towards the door he'd come in. "I 'ave a question myself, 'bout de jerk dat 'ttacked 'er twice now... I wanna know why." He doubted he'd even know, but he had to try and ask, to see.  
  
Xavier nodded softly. "That was Pyro... he's one of the Brotherhood... a group of mutants who believe they are saving the world from humans... and are fighting for what they believe is the rise of mutants. Chameleon has a very good chance of becoming an X-man someday. Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood, sent Pyro out to... convert... some of the students. You just got in the way of his... introduction. And this last time... that was pure revenge."  
  
Fox's eyes went cold and dark as they narrowed. He definitely shouldn't have hit the jerk's arm, he should have killed him the first time, or even this time, somehow. "Oh," he responded simply but roughly.  
  
"He cannot reach you here, Fox. Do not worry about that. If you like, Logan can show you your permanent room, or you can go back to Chamille."  
  
Fox nodded roughly, he wasn't afraid of Pyro, he was angry with him... there was a distinct difference. "I think should ga back ta Chameleon," he said simply, he'd have time to see his room after.  
  
He nodded a little. "Logan is outside. He'll take you back to the medical bay. Jean should be finished with her by now."  
  
Fox got up, turning and heading for the door, pausing before he opened it. "Thanks," he said roughly, before opening the door and walking out.  
  
Logan was outside, examining one of his claws. He glanced down as he saw the little guy come from Chuck's office, and pushed off the wall, letting his claw slide back into his hand. "Where too, little man?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Fox tilted his head lightly at him, "I wanna go back ta Chameleon."  
  
He nodded a bit, and led him back to the medical lab. Jean was just pulling off her gloves, and looked up. Chamille was comfortable, at least as comfortable as she could be, on the hard bed. "We'll leave you alone. We'll show you your room later." Jean and Logan left.  
  
Fox nodded softly as they left, approaching Chameleon's bed. "Hey," he said softly, uncertainly.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes at his voice, and looked up. She gently smiled. "Hi.."  
  
He grinned a bit, "So, ya like my 'oody?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Actually, I do.. very soft... but I guess it has to be, huh..." She thought a moment. ".. Is this the hoodie you bought with the money I gave you...?"  
  
Fox nodded slightly, grinning, "Yeah, dat would be da one."  
  
She smiled a little. "And your gloves, too? I didn't look before."  
  
Fox grinned impishly, "Same uns', I've 'ad ta put in linin', but daz it."  
  
She smiled gently. "I'm glad you kept then," she purred softly.  
  
His grin shifted to a smirk, "Like I could geh ridda anythin' ya got me?"  
  
She blushed just slightly. "Would you do something for me..."  
  
He tilted his head just slightly, "Suh, Wha?"  
  
"Raise your hand up for just a tick..."  
  
Fox tilted his head, bring his hand upwards, looking at her with curiosity filling his gaze.  
  
She carefully removed his glove, and touched her palm against his. She gently smiled. "... You feel like I remember..."  
  
Fox grinned slightly, ignoring his protesting nerves. "As da ya," he replied softly.  
  
She slitted her eyes softly. "... Look... about what I said before..." she murmured gently.  
  
Fox tilted his head in curiosity, "Wha' 'bout?"  
  
"... I meant it, Fox..." she whispered, looking up at him. "I... mean it."  
  
Fox closed his eyes, giving some hint of smile. "I know," he said finally, feeling stupid for saying that, but having no idea what else he could say.  
  
"Good... I'm glad you believe me..." She smiled, her other hand ever so gently touching his cheek. "I was afraid I'd scare you off..."  
  
Fox kept his eyes closed a moment before letting them slide open, a slightly lopsided grin taking his features, "Nah, dis Fox is 'ard ta scah."  
  
"Just easy to jump." She smiled wide and giggled softly.  
  
Fox shrugged, grinning. "I dun geh sca'ed, I geh startled." He gently slid his hand from hers, retrieving the glove and sliding it back on.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned back on the bed. "Hmmm..."  
  
Fox just watched her for a long moment. "I'm so glad yer aight," he said softly after a long moment.  
  
She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "I'm glad you're alright, too, Fox..." she said at the same tone.  
  
Fox smiled softly, but fell silent, he had nothing else he could think of to say.  
  
Chameleon slowly slipped back into sleep, and Logan returned about an hour later. "You ready for your room yet, kid?"  
  
Fox had taken up pacing after Chameleon had fallen asleep, so once Logan returned he nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sleepin' peops ain't da best in the line ah company."  
  
He cracked a little smile. "Follow me."  
  
Fox nodded, following.  
  
Wolverine showed him to a shared room upstairs in the male dormitories. The bed was soft enough, and the sheets were silk, aware of his 'condition'. "You'll share this room with Mark, Travis, and Neioson. Three boys with talents. They're quiet enough. They have sharp hearing like you do, so they always keep it quiet."  
  
Fox nodded simply, eyes drifting around before he responded. "Aight, thanks."  
  
He nodded. His backpack was already on the bed. "Dinner will be served in about an hour. Get settled in, take a shower, if you want. Dr. X will talk to you about a schedule afterwards."  
  
Fox nodded again. "Aight," he replied, leaving it at that.  
  
He left. The balcony window was open, a gentle breeze coming through. The drapes gently fluttered in the breeze, and the sound of children playing outside could be heart.  
  
Fox glanced out the window for just a moment before turning from it, going to take a shower and get cleaned up. His injuries had been healed yes, but the blood from the scrapes, and all the mud was still there. That was what he needed, a change of clothes... his eyes darted about to see if, by chance, that had been provided.  
  
The small dresser beside his bead was slightly ajar, indicating that indeed, it had been recently opened.  
  
Fox opened the drawer, glancing inside and pulling out what he needed before searching for the shower. After he was clean and in clean clothes he sat down on his bed, though only for a while, lost in thought.  
  
He heard a small wooshing noise from behind him, and when he turned, he saw a younger boy sitting on the bed beside him. "You must be Fox, yes?" He disappeared, and instantly appeared in-between Fox and the window."  
  
Fox blinked a few times, eyes darting to find the boy again and once he did, he nodded, "Yeah, daz me, an' ya ah?"  
  
"I'm Mark." The door opened, and two other boys came in. One of them had eyes the color of midnight. The other looked very young, but wore sunglasses. "This is Travis and Neioson..."   
  
"Call me Neo," the boy with sunglasses grunted as he moved carefully into the room, Travis helping him a bit. He was obviously blind.  
  
Fox tilted his head slightly. "Kay," he responded after a moment, not sure what else to say.  
  
Mark cocked his head a bit, and appeared sitting beside him on the bed. "Ya dun talk much, do ya?"  
  
Fox shrugged in response, "Why botheh?"  
  
"Well, why not?" he countered.  
  
"Aye, leave him alone, Mark," Neo grunted again as he sat down on his bed. Travis hadn't said anything yet.  
  
Fox just glanced between the three of them then, immensely curious. He didn't say anything though, just continued to let his eyes dart between them.  
  
Mark tsked a bit. "Just sayin." He disappeared and reappeared standing up again, arms crossed. "You want to shoot hoops with us later today?"  
  
Fox shrugged in response, head tilted at the boy where he'd reappeared. "Nah, I'd ratheh not."  
  
Mark paused, and shrugged again. "Suits yourself. I'll see you at dinner." He vanished completely. The shower was running. Neo sighed as he ran his fingers against the pages of a Braille book he'd found on his bookshelf.  
  
Fox tilted his head some, brow furrowing before he shrugged, pushing himself from the bed and putting the backpack into his dresser. This was going to be very odd, staying in one place... it would take a lot of getting used to.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does take some gettin used to," Neo said suddenly out of the blue, and glanced up a little, in Fox's general direction. "Forgive the intrusion... You just think loud."  
  
Fox blinked, glancing back, startled. "Sorry," he replied simply.  
  
"Don't be, it doesn't bother me. Sometimes it's rather entertaining really."  
  
Fox tilted his head lightly, "'Ow so?"  
  
He smirked a bit. "I can read everyone's fleeting thoughts. You'd be amazed what weird things people think on a whim."  
  
Fox shrugged, giving a slight, lopsided grin, "Nah really, if otheh's ah anythin' like me..."  
  
"Some are worse than yours." He grinned widely.  
  
Fox just blinked a few times. "Damn," he murmured softly, "thah der, thaz impressive..."  
  
He laughed a little, still reading the Braille. "Indeed. You gonna go eat?"  
  
Fox shrugged in response. "Prolly should," he replied softly, eyes shifting to the window then.  
  
"Yeah, you probably should." He kept reading.  
  
Fox shook his head just slightly as he left the room, making for where he could here the most people going, assuming that would be where the food was.  
  
He hardly had to. the smell of the barbeque was enough to lead him there. A few adults, and LOTS of children and teenagers were gathered around in the patio, chattering and eating. One of the boys had his hand against the burning barbeque pit, and yawned softly before pulling it away. Ororo offered him a smile of thanks for rekindling the pit, and he nodded and walked off. Lots of the children looked at him. They were always interested in new comers.  
  
Fox tilted his head slightly, realizing the attention he'd caught. He didn't say anything to anyone, waiting for the inevitable approach by someone else.  
  
He was given his food, and space at a table that was mostly secluded from the others. For a while, he was alone to eat in peace... Until he felt a large presence near him, and table slightly rocked. When he looked up, he saw the looming version of Hank, or Beast, as some called him. He looked pleasant enough... but undeniably intimidating. "You must be Fox, yes?"  
  
Fox blinked several times, finally managing a nod. "Yeah, daz me aight, an' who are ya?" he voiced, a bit nervously.  
  
"My name is Hank. I'm one of the teachers," he said almost gentlemanly, and held out his hand to shake Fox's. "Chameleon says quite a bit about you."  
  
Fox looked a bit stunned as he put his hand out to Hank's. "Oh," he responded softly, for lack of better response.  
  
He shook his hand, his grip surprisingly gentle. In fact, Fox barely felt it, much less any pain. It seemed everyone knew about his sensitivity. "I thought you'd like to know that Chameleon is out of the medical bay and is resting comfortably in Rogue's room. She and Gambit have gone off on some survey, and she allowed her to use her room as a recovery place."  
  
Fox gave a soft nod to that, "Yeah, 'ppreciate dat, thanks fer tellin' me." He glanced down at the remainder of his food, debating on whether or not he should finish it and then try and see Chameleon, or to go now. "Cin ya take me ta her?" he questioned softly.  
  
He nodded a bit. "Yes, of course. In fact, she asked for you to come after your meal. You want to go to her now?"   
  
He nodded in response, standing up, leaving his...not quite finished food behind. "Yeah, I'd like ta."  
  
He nodded. "Then follow me." He showed the boy upstairs, into the female part of the dormitory. "You remember where your room is, right?"   
  
Fox gave a sharp nod, "Yeah, dat's not ta 'ard ta remembeh."  
  
"You can let yourself out then. We'll see you in the morning at breakfast." He nodded respectfully to the younger man, and left him at the door. 


	8. So Close Yet So Far

Fox tilted his head just slightly, rapping softly on the door, waiting for Chameleon to respond.  
  
"Come in," she called softly from within the room. The door was heavy but unlocked.  
  
Fox entered the room, smirking as he shut the door behind him. "Was told ya couldn' live withouh me," he said in a tone that implied the joke that lay in the words.  
  
She chuckled a bit. "Something like that... Lock the door, would you? Some of these kids like to come find someone to read them a bedtime story and open every door that isn't bolted."  
  
Fox tilted his head, locking the door before he stepped forward, "So how ya feelin'?"  
  
She was sitting up - a good sign. "Better... Much better, thank you. It was mostly just bumps and bruises. Jean has a good beside manner. I'll be good as new probably by tomorrow."  
  
Fox nodded roughly in response, standing, but looking for a good place to sit. "Daz good," he said softly, grinning. "I been worried 'bout ya."  
  
She slid slightly over in the bed. "Sit, please," she said as she offered him the edge of the soft silk bed to sit down on.  
  
Fox sat down then, feeling a bit awkward in that he had nothing to say.  
  
She leaned back against the pillows, looking up at him. "..." She sighed a little. "Look... Fox... about.. what I said before... I meant... mean.. what I said... and I understand your fleetingness about the whole... situation. You didn't exactly ask to be in it... or give signs that you were prepared to be..." She looked away in a bit of shame.  
  
Fox tilted his head, wishing he had a suitable response, wishing he had a way to put to words what he actually felt, wishing he could understand that himself. As it stood he just sat there, utterly silent, looking down.  
  
"... I... I don't think I had the right to say it... Even though I meant it." She rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"No," Fox said finally, "dat ya most def'nately 'ad da right ta say. I jus wish, 'ow I felt could be put ta words so simply."  
  
She looked up at him, a little confusion in her eyes at his words. "... What do you mean, Fox?" she asked carefully.  
  
Fox sighed softly, "I.. I mean," he paused, putting his head into his hand for a long moment as he tried to think. "I mean I'm jus' confused."  
  
She gently touched his shoulder, stroking his back, and her movements were so gentle, they didn't hurt. she didn't say a word - what could she say to that without fear of pushing him away?  
  
Fox's eyes drifted up from the floor to her and he shook his head. "'Ow cin I love when it 'urts ta get close," he questioned softly after the long silence.  
  
She carefully pulled her arm against his shoulder. "... I know you're hurt, Fox... I hurt for you... What Stone did... it was so wrong... It took all my will power to not strangle the SOB for what he did to you... If I could stop him from what he'd done... even if it meant you wouldn't be here with me... I would do it in an instant..."  
  
Fox sighed softly, leaning closer to her. He could think of no response to give her...  
  
She sighed slowly. "Fox..." She swallowed sharply, still holding him. "... I want to kiss you again.." she whispered softly, but this time, she didn't wait for permission. It was only a warning. She gently took his face in her hand, and kissed him. To his surprise, he felt no pain at all. Rather, the now familiar tingle of her secondary power was in use. All he could feel from her was her passion, for him, and him alone. "Don't hate me, Fox," she pleaded as she broke the kiss, only to kiss him again, expecting nothing in return, but her own personal frustrations, the long for his touch, was almost too much for her to bare.  
  
Fox was too startled at first to do anything in response but two things drove him to finally kiss back when she kissed the second time, deepening it. First, the emotions stirred up by the kiss itself, and second, the wonder of so complex a texture without pain for feeling it.  
  
She shuddered when he finally kissed her back, her hand touching him through his clothing softly, and still he felt no pain. Apparently, neither did she. The love within her swelled up in her heart, her pulse quickening in her chest, and her skin slightly flushed. "Fox.." she purred against his mouth, urging him, in an almost curious plea.  
  
Fox stopped abruptly at her voice, pulling back, panting a bit at the emotions that were surging through him in curious disarray. To hear her say his name brought some measure of guilt. Had he done something wrong? Or had that even been the intent, was his stopping now wrong? He just didn't know...  
  
She stared at him, panting, her beautiful eyes sparkling in the moonlight, as large and bright as the finest cut emeralds. She swallowed, her face still flush, pulse still hammering. "Fox.. W-What's wrong? Why did you stop?" she whispered.  
  
Fox sighed, shaking his head, it had been wrong, all wrong. He shouldn't have pulled away, and now he couldn't bring himself to reverse it. "I thought I'd done somet'in' wrong," he responded softly, "thoughtcha 'ad wan'ed me ta stop..." He winced lightly, it sounded like he was blaming her now.  
  
She slid fully to his side, and touched his shoulders, bringing her cheek to his and whispering, "You can't do wrong with me, Fox..." Again, the touch held no pain. She was taking it, and it had watered down so far into her system, she couldn't even feel it. For the first time in his life, he could touch and be touched without pain. She kept this in mind as she wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace of understanding. How unsure he must be now...  
  
Fox sighed softly, remaining close, neither pulling away nor pulling closer, out of verbal responses, and just remaining. He was confused, and the confusion only seemed to be growing with the emotions that overwhelmed him.  
  
She gently sighed at his lack of reaction, and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm sorry, Fox... I'm sorry." She slowly slid away. "You can stay or leave... Either way... I won't do that again unless you ask me to... I promise..." She looked ashamed, eyes focused on her hands playing with themselves on the blanket that had settled over her lap.  
  
Fox glanced back towards her, eyes pained, a hint of red betraying salt water tears that, though they hadn't been enough to fall, they had been enough to burn. "Dun be sorry, ya did nuttin' wrong, I assumed, I made de mistake, notcha." He stood up, "I'm a foo' Chameleon, dun waste yer love on me..." He turned from her again, leaving the room.  
  
"Fox...! Please, don't go!" But he was already gone. She stared at the door for a long moment, and began to sob as she threw herself down, cursing herself for whatever it was she'd done this time.  
  
As Fox left the room, a rather surprised Hank was passing by after coming from Jean Grey's private laboratory. "... What are you still doing awake, Fox?" he asked almost cautiously.  
  
Fox blinked, head tilted for a long moment. "I'm 'eaded ta my room... Didn' know 'ow late 'twas"  
  
Hank took in a deep breath, and his eyes narrowed a little. "What happened?"  
  
Fox shrugged lightly. "Doesn' matteh," he responded simply, before moving to pass Hank.  
  
Hank watched him a moment, then sighed. He could smell Chamille's tears through the door, and let a low growl protrude. He left the female dorm, and went to his own laboratory.  
  
------------------  
  
That night, while Fox lay on his bed, he felt the familiar presence of the girl who loved him in the room, invisible, lest the other boys see her. She didn't say anything... but she knew he knew she was there.  
  
Fox's eyes drifted open to find her, though he had a feeling they wouldn't. He could hear her and feel the shift in air, but, not see. He stood quietly from his bed, going from room to hallway to see if she'd follow. He didn't know what he'd say, but he knew he needed to apologize, even if he didn't understand how he'd done wrong, he knew he'd hurt her when he'd left, he'd heard her through the door. He just hadn't been able to face it, not yet.  
  
When the door closed and he stood in the hallway, she shifted her power and revealed herself. She looked up at him, deathly silent, and very still. There was so much she wanted to say...  
  
Fox sighed softly. "I'm sorry," he began at scarce above a whisper, "I cah 'bout ya, I jus'... I'm nah worth yer time." His voice and words fell short, almost devoured by thick silence. He almost seemed to want to say more, but couldn't rend into the silence that had fallen.  
  
She took his face in her hands, the slight tingle of her power whispering through his body, no pain again. She gently pulled him to where he was looking at her, and she looked up into his eyes. "Shouldn't I be the one to decide who is worth my time and who isn't?" she whispered. "... I love you, Fox... That isn't going to change..."  
  
Fox sighed again as he met her eyes, "Yeah, guess de choice is yers, buh... I'm jus' so los'," he finally admitted, his gaze pulling away from hers.  
  
She slowly stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "... Why can't I be the one to find you, Fox?" she gently whispered, almost pleading. She wanted more than anything to understand... to understand him.  
  
Fox tilted his head, surprised by her answer. "Please fin' me," she finally said, words seeming to have to scratch their way over his throat, bright eyes gone soft and pleading, adding a genuine quality to his plea... He brought his hand up to her cheek as well, no gloves on to prevent the stroke of skin on skin. "I need ya," came the admission as he stilled his fingers partially down her cheek.  
  
She leaned slightly toward his tough, and still, he felt no pain. Only the gentle softness of her cheek, slightly flushed with the emotion in his words. Tears of an entirely different kind were forming in her eyes, and she looked up into his face, her hand sliding softly down his cheeks and to his shoulders. "I will do everything I can to find you, Fox," she promised.  
  
Fox smiled just slightly, letting his hand drop. "Thanks," he replied, simply and completely, feeling as though it left a void, but knowing it was all the response he could give.  
  
She pulled her arms around him and hugged him almost tightly. Still, no pain came to him. "I'm sorry I can't help you right now, Fox..." she murmured  
  
Fox shrugged just softly, stiffening some in the hug though he did his best to hug back, "Ya 'ave 'elped me, more den ya know."  
  
She pulled back, and softly brushed a little of his hair from his forehead, smiling ever so gently up at him, eyes still wet, but no longer threatening to cry. "Jeez, I'm tempted to offer my room to you. It isn't nearly so noisy on that side of the building," she joked as she gestured toward the door, where the sounds of three sleeping boys could easily be hear.   
  
Fox smirked and shrugged "I spent 'alf my life in motel rooms, I used ta noise."  
  
She gently nods, and touches his cheek again. He'd refused her offer, but that's alright, she thought. They had plenty of time. She stroked his hair again, and dropped her arms. "Well, my door is always open, Fox..."  
  
Fox nodded just slightly. "I'll remembeh dat," he replied softly.  
  
After a short paused, she leaned up and kissed his lips tenderly. "Sleep well, Fox... I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, okay?"  
  
Fox nodded softly, "Kay," he began, turning back towards his room, "'Night Chameleon..."  
  
"Good night, Fox..." She smiled and activated her power as she made her way back towards her room.  
  
Fox didn't bother shifting, considering how nearby his room was. He returned quietly to his bed, laying down and staring up at the ceiling. Fighting sleep because he wanted to think.. but losing.  
  
------------------  
  
Morning came quicker than he realized, once he actually did fall asleep. The sound of the boys waking easily woke him. The sun had already risen in the eastern sky.  
  
Fox sat up in his bed, giving the slightest hint of a yawn as he moved to his feet, getting on what few items of clothing he didn't habitually sleep in. He still hadn't managed to talk to Professor Xavier about his schedule, so he had a feeling that might be on his agenda for the morning.  
  
The other boys, his new roommates, were bustling around, getting ready. Mark flashed here and there in search of his shoes. Neo was carefully tying his shoes, feeling carefully to not tie a not, and Travis was brushing his teeth as he watched Mark with amusement.  
  
Fox just tilted his head at everything, wondering where he'd managed to kick his own shoes, fortunately not far, and thus he was ready pretty quickly.  
  
Neo stood up, and Travis helped him out. Mark waited for Fox. "Comin' roomie?" he asked comically.  
  
Fox tilted his head just slightly, eyes narrowing as he debated acting more immature then was his standard and sticking out his tongue. Instead he merely shrugged in response, moving for the door.  
  
He smiled a little, and moved with his new roommate out towards the dining area. There was a soft pause, before Mark spoke again. "... So you and Chamille...?" He left it wide open  
  
Fox's eyebrow went up just slightly. "Ah a subjec' ya trod on at yer own risk," he responded simply, coolly. He was too confused about the subject to discuss it, and thus would avoid it.  
  
He grinned a little. "She's a sweet little thing... She's stuck on you somethin' terrible though. We have a training class together, for all I've known her, yer all she talks about." The younger boy grinned.  
  
Fox tilted his head back at the boy. "Yeah, dat seems ta be de general feelin' I run 'cross," he replied, voice trailing off as he moved to get far enough ahead of Mark that he didn't have to talk to him, at the moment seeming to forget what Mark's ability was.  
  
Mark was at his side in a second. "Well, is it mutual? Hmm?" he asked almost eagerly.  
  
Fox sighed softly, "She's all I got in de wo'ld, ain't dat 'enough fer ya?" And with that he seemed to disappear, shifting to hide, his eyes fallen shut as he relied souly on the more sensitive ears to tell when the boy was gone.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Fox, I was just askin'!" Mark whined as he stopped and looked around for Fox, who was nowhere to be seen  
  
Fox didn't reappear, though he didn't move either, just holding still, listening, waiting. If he moved his skin would have to shift colors again and likely give him away.  
  
Mark sighed, and teleported away, guessing Fox had moved on as well. The hall was silent.  
  
Fox risked opening his eyes before he reappeared, slitting them open just slightly at first, but letting them slide open fully when he saw nothing, his color shifting back to normal as he walked through the hall.  
  
In the extended dining room, kids here and their gathered their breakfasts, those that ate and weren't nocturnal that is, and settled down. The sound was not loud, but enough to gently tingle his ears.  
  
Fox grabbed what food he wanted, eyes drifting about for Chameleon before he even considered sitting down.  
  
Chameleon was off to one side, eating contently alone. She never had made many friends at the school, preferring private training and solitude to the bustle of teen girl gossip and giggles about bedroom antics.  
  
Fox smirked just slightly, heading across the room to join her, setting his plate down before smirking more widely. "Waz a pretty girl like ya doin' alone," he questioned smoothly, an odd edge lacing his tone with a playful touch.  
  
She looked up at him, and smiled just as playfully. "Why, waiting for some good lookin' guy such as yourself to join me, of course," she answered in almost a purr, her emerald green eyes sparkling a little in the morning sun.  
  
Fox's smirk shifted into a lopsided grin as he sat down beside her, "Well daz good, since I planned ta sit 'ere anyway."  
  
She chuckled. "Good answer." She winked a bit, and smiled, picking up her toast again and finishing what she'd started.  
  
Fox started to work on his own food, grinning just slightly as he ate.  
  
She smiled gently at him, finishing up her hot cereal and toast, and waited for him to finish too. "So has Mark driven you completely insane yet?"  
  
Fox shook his head, "Nah, he's about dat close though," he muttered, holding gloved fingers very close to each other.  
  
She giggled softly. "Don't let him get to you. He's a pain in the ass, but he means well."  
  
"I'll make a note ah dat nex' time I wanna kill 'im," he responded simply.  
  
She laughed out loud at that, giggling as she looked up at him again. "Don't worry, I wanna kill him too at times..."  
  
Fox just grinned in response, working on his food again.  
  
As Chameleon waited, a flash appeared, and they both thought that Mark had come to taunt them again. But instead, a blue figure was crouching on the table about a meter down, grinning a white smile. "Hallo," he said cheerfully with a very thick accent. His blue skin was covered in scars, thick angelic marks.  
  
Fox failed in holding back a startled yelp as the figure appeared, his skin shifting slightly for a moment. He tilted his head curiously, eyeing the newcomer up and down. "Hey," he replied roughly, curiously.  
  
The newcomers tail twitched back and forth with amusement as his new classmates reaction to his teleport. "I am Kurt... but people call me Nightcrawler. You must be Fox, no?" He grinned his white grin wider.  
  
Fox gave a slight nod, "Yeah, daz me aight."  
  
He almost laughed. "You talk almost like ze Cajun, no?" He chuckled again. Remy was one of his good friends, so it was not an insult. No more than a statement. "Chameleon here... She talks a lot when she has time and thought pattern. You're quite popular around here, you know."  
  
Fox just tilted his head at the first part, shifting that to a nod. "Yeah so e'eryone 'as said," he replied.  
  
He waved his three-fingered hand and grinned again. "I must be going, finish my routine. I will see you again later." He grinned, and was gone with a puff of smoke.  
  
Fox tilted his head as he left. "Interestin' schoo'," he muttered softly, glancing down at his near finished breakfast, wondering if he'd manage to finish without any more interruptions.  
  
She chuckled. "It's completely full of mutant students, run by mutant teachers. What did you expect." She grinned widely at him.  
  
Fox just shrugged, "I didn' know what ta 'spect, dun e'en have a normah schoo' ta compare ih ta."  
  
"Probably for the best. It's the 'normal' schools that worry me." She looked up as the clock struck eight. It was time for classes. "C'mon, chere!" Remy called as the other students already began to file out. "Ya trainin' 'waits." Chameleon leaned forward and gave Fox a small kiss on the cheek. "Good luck with the professor," she purred, and then hurried after the group.  
  
Fox tilted his head just slightly, eyeing the food, what was him and this new trend of never managing to finish meals? He stood up, head from the table, head tilted still as he waited to be led to... well.. where he needed to be... considering he had no clue.  
  
Rogue eyed him, and paused. "Sugah, I think it's time ya see the professor. He was askin' about you this mornin'. He has a schedule for ya all set out... Ya wannan escort?"  
  
Fox shrugged, "I cin fin' my way, but an escort might speed thin's up a bit."  
  
She chuckled a little, and nodded. "Follow me then, sugah." She led him out of the kitchen, and into the hallway  
  
Fox nodded, following directly behind the woman.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but snicker as she saw Remy throw her an evil glare at seeing her with the newcomer. She shook her head a bit, but said nothing on it. Down the hall, she led him to Xavier's office.  
  
Fox caught more then she showed catching, the glare, the snicker. He smirked lightly, having to wipe it off his face when they reached Xavier's office. 


	9. Hello Floor, Goodbye Pride

Rogue showed Fox inside, and Xavier glanced up from his paperwork as Rogue left. "Fox.. Welcome. Have a seat." he offered, motioning across the desk.  
  
Fox nodded slightly, taking the offered seat without another word.  
  
Xavier leaned back a little, his eyes cool but not cold at all. "Your powers have improved since last we met. I can tell from here," he commented. It was almost a compliment... almost.  
  
Fox tilted an eyebrow just slightly as he shrugged, "'Appens wid age an' use I figuh."  
  
He smiled a bit. "But you have still not refined them," he said bluntly. "I'm going to set you up with a private trainer. I feel you have great potential, Fox. if you wish, after your training is complete, you may even become an X-men yourself."  
  
Fox tilted his head just slightly. "I cin see 'ow it wo'ks," he replied simply, bluntly, obviously not intending to say anymore in response to that.  
  
"Are you interested?" he asked simply.  
  
"Yeah I am," he replied with a small nod.  
  
"Good." He smiled a little. "We will put you on training with Logan, then.  
  
"Aight den," he replied, "wha' else am I gonna be doin'?"  
  
"You won't have much time after training... but if you like, the classes are open for your use so long as you stick with a few of them."  
  
Fox gave a slight nod, "I guess I'll jus' see 'ow trainin' goes firs'."  
  
He nodded softly. "Good. Chameleon is training with Gambit on her days off of classes. This is her final year of schooling, and after that, she wants to attempt at becoming and X-man as well."  
  
Fox tilted his head just slightly. "Wha' 'zactly, does an X-Man, da," he finally asked, knowing he probably should have asked sooner.  
  
"I suppose you could all us, protectors... from groups like the Brotherhood who want all human kind destroyed. A mass murder."  
  
"Oh," said Fox with a slight nod, "kay... is prolly best ta know wha one's gettin' inta 'fore one get's in," he finished to explain his question.  
  
Xavier smiled. "Of course. I'll be happy to answer any of your questions, no need to explain them, Fox."  
  
"Aight," Fox replied, shifting in his seat a bit at that.  
  
"You will start your training immediately. Logan has already planned out a training program for you. I will tell you to beware... He is tough, but fair, and knows when you're ready for another step."  
  
Fox just gave a sharp nod in response, leaving it there because he found no more necessary.  
  
The door opened slightly, and they both turned to see Wolverine standing there, right on cue. "I came to take da kid ta his trainin', if yer don' wit' 'im, Doc."  
  
Fox tilted his head just slightly, looking at Logan before shifting his gaze back to the Professor to see his response.  
  
The professor nodded. "Come back if you have any concerns or questions, Fox. I will see you soon." He motioned for Wolverine to take him out, and Wolverine waited.  
  
Fox got up with a nod, moving to follow the man that awaited him..  
  
Wolverine led Fox out of the office, and began to stalk down the hallway towards the training hall. "What experience ya got in fightin', kid?" he asked without looking back.  
  
Fox gave a shrug. "Street fightin'," he answered roughly, "scrapes foh survival when I couldn' run 'way... Beyond dat," he just shrugged again. There really was nothing beyond that.  
  
"Can't just run away or rely on street fightin' in this line o' work. Ya gotta learn ta think when ya fight. Use whateva ya can to get the upper hand. No such thing as dirty fightin' in a war."  
  
Fox just tilted his head, listening, "Den I'm gonna need ah da help I cin get, cause I know nuttin' but..." He did think when he fought, actually, his problem had always involved too much thinking, too little fighting, but he wasn't going to say that just now.  
  
Logan grunted slightly and didn't really respond, leading him into the training room. He moved to the back of the room, stretched, and turned towards Fox. "Alright, boy... I'm gonna come at you. Show me what you got... and try not to run away." He didn't unsheathe his claws, but came at Fox with his physical prowess all the same.  
  
Fox's first reaction was the predicted one, running, but he managed to hold back, standing where he was as the man approached. At the last minute he dived aside, wishing more then anything this were an alley where her could scoop up loose gravel as his gloved hand hit ground. He swiveled, only one hand having hit ground, rotating on that arm he came back to his feet right behind the man, mind darting through means of attack, but unable to settle on any that would be effective... Why wasn't he supposed to run? That had always been a perfectly acceptable means of getting out of tough spots before.  
  
Wolverine spun easily, knowing exactly where he was at all times. "Fight back, boy, hit me! No amount of dodging's gonna get ye out!" he growled, taking a grab at him again.   
  
Fox jumped backwards, as though he were going into a back-flip, but instead when his hands hit ground he pushed back in the direction he'd come lashing out with his feet at the same moment. His nerves were protesting, but by now there was enough adrenaline pumping through his system that he could ignore them. He didn't respond, saving his energy and concentration on avoiding getting himself too badly beaten up.  
  
Wolverine was ready. He grabbed Fox's feet and arched to slam him into the wall. He grabbed him by the shirt to keep him from it just in time. The teacher narrowed his eyes as he looked at his student. "I stopped cause I know ya got that nerve thing goin' on, kid. When I teach ya how to channel yer pain and ignore it, I won't stop if I catch you again." He set Fox back on the ground. "Again! Faster this time!" And so, the attack came again, as Fox knew it would several more times before the day is done.  
  
Fox didn't like this... at all, but... suddenly, as he darted aside, his mind stumbled on an idea. He shifted, even as he moved, yes the movement made him more easily seen, but his exact movements became harder to trace then if he were totally visible. He dug into a pocket as darted around, pulling out a pocket knife, not opening it, but throwing it at Logan as if it were. The unopened knife shifted to it's normal color as it left Fox's hand...  
  
Wolverine had expected this. He was moving so quick, it was hard to even keep up with his smell. Then he saw the knife... and his instincts sprang to life. In an instant, he swung his arm around on the knife, and there was a pause. Logan lifted up his hand, and the knife was halfway imbedded against the middle of his claws. He growled as he looked at the unopened, practically destroyed blade, his own blood dripping down his knuckles from where they'd cut his skin. His growl got feral, and he looked up to where he saw Fox's eyes standing out against nothing. He flicked his wrist, sending the destroyed blade across the room where it crashed into the wall. He had to remind himself to retract his claws, and with a barely restrained cry of rage, threw himself at Fox.  
  
Fox leapt aside, heart pulsing in sudden fear... Now he was in trouble... His eyes darted for anything he could use to help him, at a point where he couldn't shift back to normal even if he wanted to. Tugging off a glove he pushed it into his pocket, keeping running, though in a tight circle. This wouldn't be pleasant, but he had no way of finding pressure points with thick gloves. He leapt up then, trying to get on the man's back, to get one arm around his neck and to bring the ungloved hand to the pressure point that he knew to be where the neck met the shoulder.  
  
Wolverine felt the movement in the air as Fox passed and tried to touch him. He swung HARD, and grabbed Fox by the wrist. This time, he didn't stop, and slammed the boy into the padded floor. He raised his fist, and extended his claws, and even though he couldn't see Fox's face, saw his eyes, and held the claws near them. Blood dripped slowly down his claws as he stared into Fox's eyes, and a small smile came to Wolverine's lips. "Guess what, Kid. Yer dead." He slunk his claws back in, and stood up, waiting for Fox to recover. Padded or not, he'd swung harder than he'd meant to. "It'll happen more often than you'd probably like to admit. Soon, you'll get strategies down... You didn't do half bad for yer first session, kid."  
  
Fox almost had to force his skin to shift back in color, panting for air. "Buh' dead is dead," he finally mustered, his skin still not quite at normal. His gloved hand dug in the pocket he pushed the other glove into, pulling it on before he forced himself up. He had to hold back a whimper as his whole body protested.  
  
Wolverine nodded, and looked back at him. "Yeh. Dead is dead. By the time I'm done with you, no Brotherhood punk's gonna have a chance. I'll be sure 'o that."  
  
Fox gave the slightest hint of a grin, choosing not to take that as the threat it almost could have been. "Thanks.... ah think..."  
  
"Take a breatha. We'll start again. soon."  
  
Fox just nodded in response, most of the pain that he had felt fading quickly do to the lack of real injuries to keep it there... Most. He wasn't in bad shape either, really, so he got his wind back pretty quickly. He just wasn't too keen on the idea of losing... again... soon.  
  
Through out the day, Wolverine brought him down to the mat several times. But he was improving. Logan was grinding it into his head to use his power when he needed it only, to disappear just in time for your enemy to stumble over himself, and leave him vulnerable for just that second. The sun was setting, and by five, both of them were just sitting on the mat, relaxing, meditating, and for Fox, healing.  
  
Fox ended up standing, even though it hurt to do so, moving to get the badly mangled pocket knife he'd thrown in the first round. Sighing lightly he knelt down to pick it up, looking it over before pushing it into a different pocket then the one he'd pulled it from. He'd had it too long to give it up now, but he needed to remember it wasn't functional. He shouldn't have used it then...  
  
Wolverine smirked a little as he stayed seated meditating. "Get some dinne' kid. I'll see you back here, first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Fox glanced back over his shoulder, giving a slight nod in response. "Kay," he replied, pushing himself to his feet once more, pausing before he left the training room. "'Fore, ah afteh breakfast," he questioned simply, making sure he knew before he left. Wouldn't want to be late for assuming he meant after.  
  
His smirk widened. "Afta. Where ya thin' I get my strength from, kid? It ain't from that bloody Cajun's coffee, that's fer sure."  
  
Fox grinned lopsidedly in response. "Kay, I'll be 'ere right afteh," he said softly before leaving, making his way to dinner.  
  
Most of the students had already eaten, and he didn't see Chameleon in the dining room. Rather, he heard Gambit's voice from the outside training yard, barking in broken French and English.  
  
Fox grabbed some food, not bothering with the plate so he could carry it out, to see what was happening outside. Sheer curiosity leading him...  
  
When he came out, he saw Gambit throwing flaming cards at Chameleon, who faded in and out, in and out, jumping, flipping, twisting in-between phases to dodged them. "Faster, faster, faster, that's it, Chameleon!" Remy barked as he fired one ahead of her, but she compensated and rolled back into a crouched position, fully phasing in. Her clothing was soaked to the skin with sweat, her hair tightly braided, though stray strands of hair clung to her wet face from the exertion. She stayed crouched, panting sharply, eyes locked on Remy in preparation for the next assault.  
  
Fox just tilted his head, watching, curious.  
  
Remy smiled and slid his cards away. "Very good, chere. Very good." He folded his arms. "That is 'nough fer today, mon ami. Get some rest. You will need it." He bowed slightly, and Chameleon got to shaky feet, bowing a little back. "Merci," she panted in thanks, and Gambit left to his own affairs. Chameleon sat right back down, panting, waiting for the adrenaline to wear.  
  
Fox grinned, coming out to Chameleon as he munched on the food he held in his hands. "Hey beautifu'," he said roughly, a slight smirk creeping over his features.  
  
She looked at him, and smiled softly. "Hey," she panted, and eyed his food. "Ya bring any fer me?" she asked suggestively, and held up her hand. She hadn't eaten since late in the morning between classes.  
  
Fox shrugged, sitting down beside her and holding out what he had, "Seems ta be plen'y ta shah here." If someone else wanted the training field, they could move easily enough, but for now, he saw no harm to it.  
  
She took some of his dinner, eating it ravenously, then laid back on the ground with a sigh of exhaustion, her eyes closed, her skin sticky against the wet clothing. "... I need a shower... I bet I smell bad." She almost grinned.  
  
Fox chuckled and shrugged, "I should 'ead up ta take one mahself soon. I prolly dun smell ta great eitheh."  
  
She grinned and reached up, pulling him down into the grass with her. He felt her tingle in his stomach, and felt no pain against the almost sharp grass as she kept her hand on his arm. She leaned in and sniffed comically. "Naw, ya dun smell all THAT bad... You smell..." She paused. "... Manly." She grinned widely.  
  
Fox chuckled, grinning lopsidedly, "Oh... manly, eh? Manly 'nough ta geh thrown ta deh mat more times den I could coun'..."  
  
"That's Logan for you. He's a hardass, but he knows what he's doing, I can guarantee you that." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, her smile constant. "Very manly."  
  
Fox smirked. "Gladja think sa," he replied simply, meeting her gaze with playful blue eyes.  
  
She smiled again, and gently touched his cheeks with her fingers. "Still wanna be an X-man?" she purred softly.  
  
Fox shrugged, grinning still, "Ne'er said I wan'ed ta be one, jus dat I wan'ed ta be wit ya. Still decidin' on de x-man thing..."  
  
She shrugged a little. "I plan on being one someday... I'm not gonna be helpless anymore like I was with Pyro... No way. That psycho's still out there, and he isn't alone."  
  
Fox gave a small nod, face falling serious, but he said nothing.  
  
She smiled again and leaned up, kissing the tip of his nose. "Let's not even think about that right now. We're safe here." She stood and helped him to his feet. When she pulled him up, their bodies were close... and she didn't stop herself from leaning on him a little affectionately.  
  
Fox's nose wrinkled a bit, but he didn't begrudge her being close, and did nothing to shift it, still saying nothing.  
  
She glanced up at his face, and almost laughed. "What a face you have on, Fox... Should I take it as a hint to take a shower?" she grinned teasingly.  
  
Fox shook his head lightly, grinning again then. "Nah, daz nah what ih was 'bout."  
  
She winked at him and smiled again. She patted his shoulder, and stepped back, stretching. "I'm gonna go take a shower... Why don't you stop by my room after you take yours? It's still early."  
  
Fox tilted his head lightly, "I 'aven't been ta yer room, ya were usin' Rogue's las' nigh'..."  
  
"Well, I get Rogue's room for another two nights while she's gone... So come by there. I'll show you my real room tomorrow."  
  
Fox let his head slide into a nod. "Aight," he said, turning, "I'll see ya theh..."  
  
She nodded, and went inside to shower. 


	10. Ave na Fear, Fox is 'Ere

When he arrived outside her door, he heard her shower just switch off. he could easily hear her moving about inside the porcelain bathroom, gathering up her clothing and a towel from within. Wet feet patting on the hard floor.  
  
Fox decided to wait until he heard her get fully dressed before knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in, Fox," she said with a purr. As he entered, she was just pulling herself up onto the bed. She wore a bath robe, but her soft nighty peeped at the bottom. She smiled at him as he entered.  
  
Fox tilted his head lightly, offering a small smirk. "'Ave na fear Fox is 'ere," he quipped teasingly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
She giggled. "You can be rather silly when you want to be, you know that?" She smiled. "Not that that's a bad thing, of course..."  
  
Fox looked almost hurt, though the look was betrayed by the playful light that danced in his eyes. "Wha' makes ya think I was bein' silly," he whined questioningly.  
  
"Never fear, Fox is here?" She giggled and brushed her fingers against his cheek. "That should explain itself, chere," she grinned, the French word with hardly an accent at all on it.  
  
Fox smirked playfully. "Daz nah wha I said," he quipped in reply, knowing it was close enough, but not caring.  
  
She smiled a little, and curled up beside him almost like a cat. Wanting to touch him, hug him, and if he would allow himself, be held by him. As she was the only thing in his life, truly, he was the only thing important in hers. "Another reason... I never do fear when you're near..." She smiled softly and looked up at him. "I've no reason to."  
  
Fox grinned just slightly, allowing himself to lean just a bit against her. "I'm glad ya dun," he replied softly, unsure what else to say.  
  
She closed her eyes and nuzzled into him, cheek pressed to his chest and listening to his heartbeat. She sighed softly, and let her eyes slit open, looking into the darkness of the corner. She felt him lean on her, her heart begging for more, but she pushed it down. He wasn't even ready to hug her yet, she was lucky he was leaning on her, and no longer flinching when she touched him.  
  
Fox did nothing more for a while, still silent, taking in the peace of the moment. Not sure if there was anything else he should do, or, if this was enough, it seemed like it, just being near her.  
  
She softly caressed his back, purring softly in a rhythm, almost like a cat. She leaned softly back up, looking up into his eyes, a question on her mind. "Fox... How come... you never touch me? ... I mean... I hug you and touch you all the time... you seem to like it... If you don't like it, tell me..." She cocked her head a little, completely open and non-judgmental, with only worry and concern in her eyes.  
  
Fox blinked a bit, curious. "I...I dunno wha' I should da," he replied with a confused shrug, getting the horrible sinking feeling in his stomach that he'd done something horribly wrong.  
  
She softly took his hands, kissing the back of his fingers gently. "Don't worry, Fox, you didn't do anything wrong... I guess this is kind of new for you... hugging and all that..." She gently brought his arms up around her, before sliding her own around his waist. "I like being hugged... very much..." She closed her eyes, and hoped he would take the not-so subtle hint to hug her as she hugged him.  
  
Fox blinked a few times, pulling his arms awkwardly around her, suddenly shifting from content to uncomfortable, sliding into once again unfamiliar territory, like her hugging him had been, not too long ago.  
  
She felt his muscles tense, and smiled ever so gently. She moved behind her, and gently pulled his arms off, shaking her head. "It's okay, Fox... It's all right... I guess you just weren't ready for that yet." She looked up at him, and smiled softly, gently brushing the tip of her finger against his jaw line. "You will be... someday. I'm not worried about it."  
  
Fox sighed, turning away then. "Why da ya cah?" he questioned roughly, knowing he didn't need to ask, shouldn't ask, that he'd gotten questions virtually the same answered by her before. But still he couldn't believe it...  
  
She took his face in her hands, and very gently pulled him to look at her. He could see the emotions swimming in her eyes. "I love you, Ethanael Dylan Faris. I care because you and I are so very alike... I need you, Fox... I want you to need me, too." She realized how sentimental and even stupid she must sound to him, but she didn't give a damn. Not now.  
  
Fox blinked, stunned, for multiple reasons, and a hint of anger entered his eyes. "How de 'ell did ya geh dat," he snarled questioningly, fear and pain fueling the anger that had entered his voice.  
  
His snarl startled her, and her hands jerked back from his face almost harshly as she leaned back some, the anger in his eyes making her stomach twist sharply in knots of pain. Why was he suddenly so angry...? "I... I'm... I'm s-sorry, Fox, I... d-didn't k-kn-..." She trailed off, still staring into his angry eyes. "Logan mentioned it... He knows from your student profile the Professor made up..." she answered in a whisper. "I.. didn't... know... I..." She swallowed harshly.  
  
Fox was shaking then, cursing himself as he buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I jus'... Only a small group 'as called me dat." He paused, still shivering as he looked up to her, the anger in his eyes replaced by the fear and pain that had fueled it. "De man I called fatheh' and de men dat killed 'im..."  
  
Her own fear melted into sorrow at his words, and she gently touched his shoulders, trying to comfort him as best she could without intruding or makin him uncomfortable. "Fox... Tell me... what happened?"  
  
Fox sighed, looking away before he gave a shrug. "It was a lon' time back, dun matteh no moh.. shouldn'ta brought it up," he said softly after a moment.  
  
"You can't say it doesn't matter anymore, Fox... It's obvious it does. Otherwise, you wouldn't have become so angry... Please tell me Fox," she coaxed gently.  
  
Fox just shrugged again. "He made ah mistake," he replied in voice gone cold, "an' de people 'e wo'ked foh killed 'im..."  
  
Her mouth went dry as she watched him, her heart aching for him. She knew what it was like to loose a parent, where he'd lost his father to death, she'd lost hers to fear. She didn't say anything, allowing him some space. She didn't think Fox would exactly want a hug right now...  
  
Fox sighed a bit as the silence drew on, continuing finally, "'Earin' de name scah's me. Cause I did sometin' stupid ta get revenge, an' until I told Xavier, all dos dat knew my name... wan'ed my life... "  
  
She slowly nodded, and she was sure he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. "... What did you do, Fox?" she whispered gently just over her breath.  
  
"I foun' out which guy 'ranged it, laced 'is girl's joint wid ra' poison," he replied, guilt filling his voice.  
  
She winced a little bit. She didn't say anything, but could only imagine what he was going through. finally, she spoke softly. "Oh... Fox..." Her voice dripped with sorrow for him. She wanted more than anything to hold him, to tell him it was alright... but she dared not touch him, fear that it would push him away aching at her stomach. She even moved toward him slightly, to take him into her arms, before thinking better of it. She didn't want to scare him anymore than he'd already been scared.  
  
Fox met her gaze in silence, not sure what to say, wondering why she hadn't made him leave, feeling like he deserved to be alone, especially now. Now that he didn't want to be...  
  
She gently touched his arm. "... I'm sorry, Fox," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I can... only imagine..."  
  
Fox blinked a few times, bringing a gloved finger to her cheek as he noted the hint of tears in her eyes. "Dun try ta, I'd ratheh ya didn'," he said softly.  
  
She leaned into his touch, shuddering gently against it. "I want so bad to hold you Fox..." she whispered, almost more to herself than him.  
  
Fox tilted his head just slightly, a bit confused and startled, but on the other hand, not, which only made him more confused. "Den go fer it," he finally said, wondering if he should have done something other then say that, forehead furrowed as he just wished he understood.  
  
She pulled her arms around him tightly, the pain factor tingling in both of them. She nuzzled deep into his chest and gently sighed. "Oh, Fox..." she trailed off.  
  
Fox shivered softly, letting the arm he'd held to her cheek slide over the back of her shoulder awkwardly. He didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything, or if he even should have done that. Oh well...  
  
She shivered as he slid his hand over her shoulder, almost a hold... almost. She smiled softly, and leaned up slightly, looking into his eyes. She didn't say a word, letting her eyes speak for her, as she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, her hold slightly loosening so he could pull back when he wanted... if he wanted.  
  
Fox didn't pull away, still uncertain, still unsure... overall, but not of this. He deepened the kiss, grateful beyond anything that he could, a shiver running up his spine at that thought.  
  
She felt his shiver, and very gently pulled him closer to her, keeping the kiss gentle, but deepening it as he did. She let him control it completely, yet at the same time, did not completely submit, not wanting to be nervous or feel anything uncomfortable.  
  
Fox brought his other arm around her waist, pulling back from the kiss a bit with a lopsided grin, "Thoughtcha jus' wan'ed ta 'old me..."  
  
She smiled a bit, one hand sliding softly from his side to press lovingly against his stomach. "I didn't say just, hmm...?" She leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I certainly hope you don't mind..."  
  
Fox grinned lightly, "Nah, I dun min' a bit..."  
  
She closed her eyes, and leaned up, her lips gently touching his throat, her arms going around him tighter. "I'm so glad to be with you, Fox..." she whispered.  
  
Fox sighed softly, letting his eyes drift shut, merely taking in the sheer closeness. Finally his eyes slid open, "I... I dunno wheh I'd be weh it nah fer ya..."  
  
"I'd wait an eternity for you, Fox... Nothing is important, except that we are together. Somehow, someway. No matter what that way is." She nuzzled his cheek softly.  
  
Fox didn't move for a long moment, stunned. "Weh togetheh now," he said in a stunned whisper, "and I wouldn' leave ya fer de wo'ld." He tightened his arms just slightly around her, holding almost as though if he let go she would vanish.  
  
The embrace almost startled her, but that mixed with his words made her want to cry with joy. She held him as though he was all she had, all she needed. And indeed, that was so. They didn't even notice as they both drifted into well deserved sleep, subconsciously curling up on top of the soft, silk bed, the breeze from the window curling around them.  
  
------------------  
  
Fox didn't wake till daybreak, and even then, he saw that she was still in his arms, and he in hers. She slept soundly beside him, face nuzzled against his chest.  
  
Fox blinked a few times as he woke up... he had a feeling they probably shouldn't have fallen asleep, but then, he didn't care too much. He hated to wake up Chameleon, but knew he had to. Releasing his hold he shook her gently, waiting for her to release before he even tried getting up.  
  
Chameleon arched slightly, and took in a deep breath as he released her. Her skin flushed as she woke, and she stretched with a groan. "Hyrrm... Fox...?" she whispered as she opened her eyes.  
  
"It's mornin' beautiful... we wen' an' fell asleep," he answered softly.  
  
She smiled gently. "Yeah... so I noticed." She squeezed him gently, and kissed his lips just briefly, before pulling her arms from him, and arching in a stretch. "Oyve... I hope you avoid the boys today... They're gonna get on you something terrible." She grinned.  
  
Fox just shrugged as he sat up, grinning, "Oh well, least I dun 'ave classes, spend de day gettin' beat up instead ah taunted." He smirked lightly, standing then.  
  
"Depends. If the boys tell Logan, you're in for a WORLD of hurt." She almost giggled, and turned back to look at him, mirth in her eyes.  
  
Fox blinked a bit. "Hmm, daz a problem I hadn' thought 'bout... Oh well," he said, offering yet another shrug, his demeanor somewhere between serious and playful.  
  
She liked both sides, and she reached out, poking his shoulder enough to make him move, but her power activated enough to keep him from feeling any pain. She didn't say a word, just grinned a little.  
  
Fox grinned, tilting his head just slightly as he poked her back. "Wha' was 'dat 'bout," he poked her again, "Hmmm?"  
  
She giggled at both the pokes. "I wanna try somethin', and I want you to tell me the honest truth, kay? Lay back a tick..."  
  
Fox wrinkled his forehead, shrugging as he lay back down on the bed, "Like dis?"  
  
She nodded, and leaned up over him. She slid her hands carefully under his just, just barely, and with her fingertips, gently rolled them over. She watched with avid eyes, mirth glittering in them. She was trying to tickle him.  
  
Fox's forehead furrowed, as the attempt confused him. He felt too much for the tickling to actually work, though he didn't know that. He was just trying to figure out what she was doing...  
  
She stopped and sighed a bit. "Guess it doesn't work..." she murmured with disappointment, but slid her hands out and rested them on her knees.  
  
Fox tilted his head just slightly, sitting up. "Guess nah," he muttered, not adding that he didn't know exactly what hadn't worked.  
  
She sighed softly, and offered a gentle smile. "... I just wanted to hear you laugh..." she murmured in explanation."  
  
"Oh," said Fox softly, looking down for a moment. No, he didn't seem to do that one too often. He just shrugged, diverting the subject. "Maybe we should get ta breakfas' soon?" he questioned, eyes darting about to find the time.  
  
She nodded a little, smiling softly. "Yes... Let's. I'm starving."  
  
Fox hopped up from the bed, holding his hand down to her, in what could be a chivalrous gesture were it not for the playful, mischievous light in his eyes.  
  
She grinned at his playfulness, and took his hand, letting him help her up. "Why, merci, mon chere," she giggled.  
  
Fox smirked, pulling her into his arms, rather then just helping her up. Grinning down at her impishly, he quipped, "Yer welcome."  
  
She blushed slightly as he pulled her into his arms, the feeling washing warmth over her, and she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him briefly. "Thanks for the hug, too."  
  
Fox smirked. "Anythin' fer ya," he replied, releasing as his smirk shifted to a grin, "No c'mon, lez geh some food..."  
  
She smiled a little and nodded. "Mind if I stick with you?" She held his hand, their fingers intertwining.  
  
Fox shrugged. "I dun min'," he said simply, leading out the door.  
  
She smiled, and held his hand as they walked out the door. she leaned against him as they made their way to the kitchen.  
  
Fox walked with Chameleon to the kitchen in silence, not really paying attention or minding if anyone passed them. He didn't mind... really, what they thought, not at the moment, though he was sure he would plenty later. Right now, he'd just worry about food, and then dealing with getting by his next day of training, after all that, then he'd worry about what people might think...  
  
They gathered their food together, and she released his hand just long enough to fill their plates. Once they were finished, she led him outside into the training field, and sat down on the grass with him, eating in the rising sun and admiring it.  
  
Fox grinned as he ate, paying more attention to the food then the sunrise, really, but, that was more to his nature. He ate in relative silence, choosing not to break it unless Chameleon chose to, or someone else did...  
  
She ate in silence as well, and when she finished, she slid beside him, and pulled her arm around his back, leaning a bit as she watched the sunrise, letting him eat in silence.  
  
Fox finished up his food, leaning back as well when he had finished eating. Saying nothing, but rather, just sitting there, knowing that almost too soon he would have to begin his training for the day.  
  
The large bell rang, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you for dinner, Fox. Good luck." She smiled and brushed his cheek with her fingers, the tingling running through him as she stood up to go to class.  
  
"See ya." Fox stood up as well, nodding as he took his plate back to the kitchen, before heading straight to the training room.  
  
Logan was already there, meditating. He didn't move a hair as Fox entered without a sound. "... Heard you didn't get back ta yer room las' night, kid. Y'all right?"  
  
Fox held back a slight wince at that, "Yeah, jus' fell 'sleep when talkin' ta Chameleon las' nigh'."  
  
He paused, and Fox heard him take in a deep, deep breath through his nose. He opened his eyes and looked up at Fox, and a small smile formed on his lips. "Yeh, I guess ya did jes that... Y'd be appalled at all t'rumors runnin' round already..."  
  
Fox glanced down, shifting his feet a bit. "Dat prolly didn' 'elp thin's any eitheh," he replied finally with a shrug.  
  
"Nope. But at least I know the truth." He stood up. "A man has an air 'round him when 'e's been with a beautiful girl... in that way. You dun 'ave it. And I must say, I am impressed that ye dun. A lotta boys yer age..." He grinned a bit and shook his head. "Le's start trainin'. 'Member the stretchin' from yesterday?"  
  
Fox blinked a bit before nodding, "Yeah, I 'membeh," he said, choosing not to comment on the first part of the statement.  
  
"Good. Then start them." He himself began to stretch. 


	11. In a Cloud of Water

Meanwhile, Chameleon sat in class, listening to Ororo talk about chemistry, most likely the properties of metallic elements... again. She sighed a little and looked down at her note paper, which was covered with little hearts and little foxes. She smiled a bit at herself.  
  
James leaned over from the desk next to Chameleon's, pulling the paper away from her to look at it, his smirk challenging her to bring attention to herself by trying to get it back.  
  
She hissed darkly, her eyes promising revenge, and grabbed for her paper once, but he yanked it away too fast. She growled low in her throat. Ororo never stopped talking.  
  
James chuckled softly as he looked over the paper, crumbling it up. "What cute little foxes," he taunted mockingly, "trying to make your own with the new boy?" He kept his voice low, so that it couldn't be heard over Ororo talking, simply enjoying receiving a new reason for mockery.  
  
She growled very darkly at that, her eyes flashing. "It's none of your bloody business even if I was. Give me back my paper, James."  
  
James chuckled again, keeping low enough he wasn't heard as he tossed the crumpled paper on to another boy. "Uh huh," he replied, grinning, "so care to share some, or do you save it for low lives?"  
  
Her face was turning red. "Exactly the opposite. That's why I love Fox, and you're a pond scum sucker." Her powers flickered dangerously with promises of revenge.  
  
James laughed then, still keeping the volume down. "I think you're a bit mixed up, but then, spending a night with someone might have that effect..."  
  
She growled again. "Bastard. You don't know anything about anything, so butt out, alright?" She was still whispering.  
  
James shrugged, "Suit yourself, but when you get tired of the wimpy little fox," he gave a quick mocking wink before adding, "oh and good luck getting that paper back." The paper had already made it's way around most of the classroom...  
  
"When I'm 'tired' with Fox will be the day I'm dead and buried. Just cause you're jealous doesn't give y'the right ta do that." Her eyes were dangerous.  
  
James grinned smugly at the knowledge she was further provoked, "I am not jealous, I'm just stating the obvious, the little rat is using you..."  
  
"You'd be the expert in that department, now wouldn't you... mouse." She turned away from him with a snarl.  
  
James shook his head as she turned, "Think about it, some street-rat pops-up, can't touch anything and when he finds you are different, suddenly he's spending the night... Have to be pretty dense to miss those motives..."  
  
"Y'know, you'd think that if we'd actually slept together rather than talked ourselves to sleep." She didn't look back at him, watching Ororo.  
  
"Sure you did," he replied simply, grinning darkly...  
  
It was her turn to smile impishly, and she said nothing more, no longer entertaining his 'fantasies' about her. The bell soon rang, and before James could notice her, she'd disappeared - literally - and so did her paper.  
  
As the room emptied, Chameleon growled sharply as she moved a distance away, and deactivated her powers. She knew the professor wouldn't appreciate her using them to run away from a situation such as this.  
  
Brenna grinned brightly as Chameleon appeared once more, walking up to her. "Don't let James get to you," she said softly, a dangerous gleam to the light in her eyes the only warning that she was nowhere near sincere.  
  
Chameleon stopped short when she heard Brenna's voice. She knew Bre's backstabbing venom all too well, and glared at the girl, but said nothing. But at the same time, she waited  
  
Brenna held up her hands in a gesture of innocence at the glare, "Hey Chamille, I know what it's like to be mocked by immature idiots, do you really think I'd do the same to you?"  
  
"Do you REALLY want me to answer that?" she asked, stretching the word really as her power flickered.  
  
Brenna started a bit shrugging, "Fine, if you don't want a friend, I guess I can't be one. I just hope you didn't just fall asleep talking with the street-boy, that wouldn't be worth the trouble the two of you are in... Even the teachers that have heard are upset about it... I just... thought I could support you while you deal with them..."  
  
"I don't need anyone's help in dealing with the teachers. Xavier knows for sure that nothing happened, and if he has doubts, he can see for himself." She snorted. "I don't have a reputation to speak of... and I can certainly do without a friend like you. I tried that one, remember?" she said bitterly.  
  
Brenna tilted her head just a bit before shacking it, "Have fun with the Fox, but don't be surprised when he disappears once he gets everything he wants..."  
  
"Mind your own business, Bre. Fox knows how I feel about him, and I know how he feels about me. I don't expect someone like you to understand." With that, she turned away.  
  
James stood in her path, grinning darkly. "Well hey slut," he hissed mockingly, grabbing her arm, "trying to vanish without saying good-bye properly?"  
  
She gasped as James grabbed her, and she tried to yank back. "Let.. go!" She hissed sharply at him. "James, let me go right NOW! Or I'll scream!!"  
  
He shrugged the air in a ring around them growing thicker, as he used his power to pull moisture from the rest of the air, putting a wall of water between them and anyone else. "Go right ahead," he breathed, not letting her go.  
  
She writhed harder, faster, desperation. "Let go, let GO!! LET ME GO!!" she screeched loudly, her arm easily bruising against his harsh hold.  
  
James laughed. "Having fun wasting your breath," he questioned cruelly as he pulled her in, grabbing her other arm, forcing a kiss on her before releasing and pushing her away, hard, shifting the wall of water back into the moisture of the air.  
  
As he pushed her back, she tumbled back onto the ground. Students had gathered curiously around the cloud in the middle of the hallway, and had jumped back as Chameleon came crashing out. With a small moan, she slowly sat up, turning her head to spit and wipe her mouth with her hand. She turned to James, and growled very angrily, her breath still catching her.  
  
James chuckled, shaking his head as he turned away from Chameleon. "Enjoy Fox," he quipped, "No one else would find you worth the effort." He turned making his way past other students. Brenna was nowhere to be seen, probably having fled the scene earlier...  
  
One of the students knelt down to Chameleon, glaring angrily at James's back. "You alright?"  
  
She was shaking, and burst into tears once James was gone. "FOX!!" she screamed, knowing that he would hear her, no matter where he was in the school.  
  
------------------  
  
Wolverine, who had been coming after Fox at the moment, paused, his hearing easily picking up the far off cry of a scared young woman screaming for her Fox.  
  
Fox froze at the sound. "Ah 'ell," he muttered, not asking permission to leave, just darting for the exit, ears pinpointing where the sound had come from. He didn't know what had happened, all he knew was he had to get to her as soon as he could. Perhaps he should have asked permission, but... too late now.  
  
As he came upon the scene, the student was helping Chameleon up to her shaky feet. She looked up at Fox as he came near, her face stained with tears.  
  
Fox came to Chameleon, pulling her close to him, dis-heeding all the others in the hallway. "Wha' 'appened," he question in a voice that seemed almost a worried whimper.  
  
As Logan came in to view the student that had been helping Chameleon turned, heading in the opposite direction, deciding they needed no more help from her with someone other then inquisitive students there.  
  
She was shaking. "I'm s-sorry I interrupted y-your class..." She looked up at Logan, then back at Fox. "That bully.. J-James... H-he grabbed me..." She slid up the short sleeves of T-shirt and exposed the bruises. Her lips were bruising as well. "He kissed me and called me names I don't want to repeat, then pushed me... I got s-scared... so I j-just... called you..."  
  
Fox winced, continuing to hold her protectively. "I'll kill 'im," he snarled dangerously, eyes narrowing, "whe'd 'e go? Sa 'elp me I'll kill 'im..."  
  
"Easy, boy," Logan grunted, and Ororo stepped from the classroom at the commotion. "What's going on?" she asked softly. "'pparently, someone's startin' fights an' pushin' girls," Logan replied with a grunt of dissatisfaction.  
  
Brenna stepped out of the classroom behind Ororo, having been talking to her after class, tilting her head just slightly at what was said.  
  
Ororo motioned for Wolverine to come over, and they very quietly discussed a few things. Chamille gave Fox a little squeeze, his shirt wet with tears.  
  
Fox didn't let her go at all, his hold still protective as he forced himself to calm down, reminding himself of how much trouble he'd landed himself in last time he went out for revenge. But somehow that didn't seem to shift his anger much. He wanted the head of the jerk that did this.  
  
Ororo nodded, and shooed the children back into the classroom. Logan ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Aight, kids... folla me. We gonna visit the doc a visit, an' yer gonna tell 'im yerself what happened," he said, looking straight at Chamille.  
  
Fox did what he could for encouragement, wishing he could do something more, wishing he could have prevented this somehow.  
  
Logan led them to the professor's office, and inside. Xavier looked very displeased, but not particularly at either of them.  
  
Fox got a bit worried as the entered the office, sticking close to Chameleon. He knew she'd done nothing wrong, but... He couldn't help but worry. He was so used to being on the side of the one that had committed the crime...  
  
Xavier sighed softly. "I want the truth and I want it now, before we go any farther. Why are there rumors spreading all over the school about the two of you?"  
  
Fox winced just slightly. "I wen' ta 'er room las night afteh' dinneh an' we fell 'sleep talkin'," he replied simply and bluntly. Chameleon would have to say enough that he didn't know, he should at least say that which he did.  
  
Xavier sighed again, and pointed to the chairs before his desk. "Sit." It was most definitely a command. Chameleon moved quickly over, and sat down. Xavier rubbed the ridge of his nose. "Tell me what happened with James."  
  
Fox sat down at the same time as Chameleon, leaning back into his chair, rather nervous, enough so that his skin was a bit iffy in tone near edges. He merely waited for Chameleon to make explanation to the professor.  
  
Chameleon slowly explained the situation, just as she had to Logan. Tears burned her eyes as she remembered, but she didn't shed them. Xavier slowly nodded throughout the answer, and sighed when she'd finished. "This will not be permitted at my school... If it was indeed James, he will be sent home immediately."  
  
Fox merely listened, he had no comments to make, well, none that would be of any credit to him. Wanting the jerk dead was probably not the most acceptable of solution ideas.  
  
Xavier sighed again. "I am sorry you had to go though that, Chamille... He had no right to lay a hand on you." Chameleon slowly nodded, brushing her tears away. "Chamille, you may go.. I want to talk to Fox."  
  
Fox blinked a bit, startled, and now more nervous. He hadn't done anything wrong... had he? Well, while he'd been at this school that is... Maybe he had... but what?  
  
Chameleon stood up, and gently brushed Fox's shoulder before leaving with Logan. Logan shut the door, and Xavier looked down at Fox. There was a small pause. "I hope you know what kind of trouble this would have caused if you hadn't been immediately called and had decided to take measures into your own hands, Fox."  
  
Fox winced, giving a rather guilty nod. "I think, I da, ta some exten,'" he mustered softly, unable to bring his gaze upwards.  
  
"You know you could have killed him... And then you would be in more trouble than you could imagine." He rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "Don't worry, Fox... you don't have to see him before he is discharged."  
  
Fox nodded slightly, he didn't know about more trouble then he could imagine... he could imagine quite a bit, but... "Thanks," he said simply, "I might nah kill 'im, but I'd 'ave no guarantee I wouldn' lose it an' break my fis' on 'is face if I saw 'im..." Perhaps he shouldn't have said all that, but, it was true. So he did, and besides, it wasn't like he could take back already spoken words now.  
  
Xavier almost smiled. "It is not often I meet someone, especially so young, who says exactly what they think... no matter what they are thinking of." There was a small pause. "I hope you are prepared to take on the responsibility of this kind of behavior, Fox... you may have not slept with Chamille, but people think you did. In society, that's all that matters, especially in age group this young. She will be looked down upon, and you will be exulted... or, like her, pushed down. Depending on the crowd."  
  
Fox had to hold back a snarl at that, not at the messenger but the message. How could he have been so stupid so as to not think about what falling asleep would mean, granted, he hadn't meant to, he'd just dozed off without realizing it, but still he wished he could have prevented it. "I shouldna fell 'sleep I guess," he muttered darkly.  
  
"I understand that these things happen... and I believe that nothing happened." He sighed a little. "It doesn't matter very much now, however, whether you continue to sleep there or not... In fact, it may be best if you and her are given a separate room, what with what happened today, and rumors of different sorts are spreading."  
  
Fox tilted his head just slightly then, "Differan' so'ts?"  
  
His eyes rose up. "I have heard from several sources, that the attack today was just the beginning of... 'Chamille's torment.'" He almost spat the words, hating them himself. He was going to send a message to the students... but that didn't always work.  
  
Fox did growl lightly then. "Wha'd she e'er da ta get dis? I mean, I've 'ad my shah ah enemies, but I usually earned dem..."  
  
"It's the way of teenagers... Lash out at those bold enough to do what they please."  
  
Fox shook his head lightly, not sure what to say, he hadn't grown up with that, no, but what he had grown up with was not better... just different, which made adjusting easier, but no less confusing.  
  
Xavier narrowed his eyes slightly. "So... What do you want to do?"  
  
Fox shrugged just lightly, "I cin do wha ya suggested... if daz fer de bes' I dun see why nah."  
  
"Neither can I." He nodded softly. "Move your possessions to room twenty two of the teacher's wing. If you can't find it, Logan will help you."  
  
Fox nodded lightly, standing from the chair he had taken, "Is dat e'erythin?"  
  
Xavier nodded. "Yes... for now."  
  
Fox nodded then, turning to exit. "Aight den. I guess I should geh dat done." He hadn't particularly liked the, for now, aspect, but, he'd ignore it...  
  
Chameleon was outside with Logan, looking up at him as he surprisingly softly talked to her. She slowly nodded, and looked at Fox. "You okay?" she asked gently.  
  
Fox nodded. "Yeah, I'm aight," he said simply.  
  
Wolverine let out a soft grunt. "Chameleon, go to your training. Y'know the Cajun won't let ya missa day fer anythin' short o' gettin' shot." Chameleon gently nodded, and touched Fox's hand affectionately. "I'll see you tonight..." She turned to find Remy outside. Logan turned to Fox, and crossed his arms a bit.  
  
Fox shifted his feet just slightly as Logan turned to him. "We gonna geh back ta trainin' ta," he questioned curiously, not sure what time it was even, wondering if there was something else he had done wrong. Ok, maybe leaving the training so abruptly earlier, but Chameleon had been in trouble...  
  
Logan nodded deeply. "I'll fergive ya runnin' out on me this time, boy... seein' as yer girl was in trouble... But dun do it again. Get me?"  
  
Fox nodded softly, glancing downwards. "I getcha," he replied simply.  
  
"Good." He grabbed Fox's chin enough to make it hurt, but not enough to bruise, with only two fingers, and pulled it up a bit. "Don't keep lowerin' yer head. Keep yer eyes up an' alert at all times, always look fer danger." He let go. "No matta who yer with." He pointed down the hall. "To the trainin' room."  
  
Fox winced lightly, holding back a snarl as he eyed the man with some measure of irritation. "Aight," he said, voice rough, making his way down the hall to the training room.  
  
Logan followed him, and the training went all through the day. When the Wolverine finally released him for the day, Gambit and Chameleon were still outside.  
  
Fox decided rather then waiting first that he would go to pick up the stuff from his old room and take it to the newer one. He wasn't quite sure the full reason behind the change, but Xavier seemed to think it would help, and he wasn't against it, even if it confused him. Once he found the room and tossed his backpack in there he went back to see if Chameleon was still training, or if she had finished up... 


	12. Hidden Strengths of Untold Weakness

Outside, Gambit was throwing energy charged cards at her. He wasn't holding back. Chamille was ducking and dodging them, disappearing and reappearing, ricocheting of trees and the walls of the yard. She as suddenly nearly on top of him, and slammed her elbow into his back. The Cajun yelped and grabbed her, throwing her to the ground in front of him. To his surprise, she didn't let go, and in turn, yanked the Cajun to the ground. Their fight turned into a wrestling match, and Chamille was much smaller.  
  
Fox just watched, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted sharply.  
  
Chamille swept her fist and caught the Cajun in the jaw. Gambit growled and his hands began to glow as he forced them on Chamille's temples, as she screeched in pain. "Give up, chere!" Remy panted. "Nnno!" Chamille suddenly disappeared, and Remy was on his back, clutching his stomach. Several kicks came to the Cajun, and he grabbed nothing, and yanked. She hit the ground and appeared with a cry, and it began again  
  
Fox forced himself to sit down as he waited, fighting back protective instincts as they tried to kick in. This was a practice fight, his interfering would probably not be for the best.  
  
Eventually, she arched and flipped Gambit onto his back, where he looked up at her very surprised. His glasses had been knocked off, and now, his ember and coal eyes were burning like a demon's at her. He grabbed her wrists, and there was a pause. A smile touched his lips. "Well done, chere. Very well done. You are ready, for the Danger Room."  
  
Fox tilted his head from where he sat, curious now as to what the danger room was.  
  
Chamille certainly seemed pleased with what Remy said as he let her up, and they shook hands. "Very well done, chere." He smiled a bit. "I do believe someone else wants t'congrad'late ye on yer victory, mon ami. I will see you tomorrow." With that, he was gone.  
  
Fox grinned a bit from where he sat, getting up and coming to Chameleon. "He dun stay one place ta lon', does 'e?" he commented almost too himself before turning full to Chameleon. "Ya doin' aight?"  
  
She giggled and hugged Fox. "I'm doing wonderfully, Fox!" she breathed, excitement coursing through her. "The Danger Room is the very last step to becoming an X-man. I'm only one step away, Fox...!"  
  
Fox grinned, "Daz nah wha' I meant," he said softly, but decided not to spoil the moment with bad memories, "But good fer ya, I know yer gonna da well." He paused, tilting his head, "Wanna see if we cin get sometin' ta eat?"  
  
She nodded. "Oh yes, I'm starving."  
  
Fox nodded just slightly, leading her into the kitchen to grab them some food.  
  
She followed, smiling a little as she walked softly beside him her hand taking his gloved one with a smile. She was a little banged up and grass-stained, but didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
Fox glanced down at her. "Seems we got ouh own room now," he said softly after they had both gotten plates of food and returned to the training field to eat it.  
  
She nodded, and after they got onto the playing field, she stopped. Her eyes narrowed as she saw someone across the field... James... "Let's go back to it then... I don't like the air out here..."  
  
Fox tilted his head, shrugging as he turned, "Aight, we cin da dat..."  
  
She snorted angrily as James disappeared into the backdrop, and she left the field with Fox, food in hand. They went back to their new room, set up with twin beds, one on either side of the window.  
  
Fox sat down on the bed where his backpack had already been thrown, working on his dinner in silence.  
  
She moved up onto her own bed, letting claim whichever he wanted, and ate her own food, also in silence, for a while. "That bastard," she finally mumbled more to herself than him, "who the hell does he think he is..."  
  
Fox blinked glancing up from his food. "Huh?" he questioned in almost a snarl, already guessing who, but not certain enough to voice assumptions.  
  
"James... He was on the field..." she murmured softly.  
  
Fox snarled low, forcing it back. "So dats why ya wan'ed ta leave," he replied simply, voice at something of a snarl still.  
  
"I didn't want him to be there, watching me in the bloody clouds." She set down her plate and sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Fox, it know y'like it better outside..."  
  
Fox just shrugged, "Act'ally I jus' like it betteh wheh it's nah crowded ah noisy... An' well... dis fits dat."  
  
She smiled a little. "Cozy, ain't it? ... Like our own apartment or somethin'."  
  
Fox nodded slightly, eyes drifting around the room. "No moh annoyin' boys," he added jokingly, smirking slightly.  
  
She giggled. "No more annoying anything... just you an' me, Fox." She smiled a little wider.  
  
Fox grinned, setting his plate onto the dresser. "Yeah... jus' us," he murmured softly.  
  
She moved to him, and embraced him, smiling almost happily. "It's really happenin', Fox... I'm gonna be an X-man..." she whispered.  
  
Fox grinned just lightly, not sure how to comment in reply, just nodding, his grin widening.  
  
She giggled, and slipped back, lying back on his bed, a content smile on her face.  
  
Fox's grin slid away, sliding to more of a just contented expression as he still sat up on his bed, just, looking across the room and at the wall.  
  
She looked up at him, and smiled softly. "How's your training coming...? Think you'll be able to take it all the way though?"  
  
Fox shrugged at first in response. "Yeah, ain't nuttin' I can't take," he said after a pause, glancing back to her with a hint of a cocky smile.  
  
She smiled softly again. "Think you might wanna stay here... become an X-man with me?"  
  
Fox shrugged. "I'm gonna," he said softly, "yer all I got, ain't gonna let dat go ta easy..."  
  
She smiled softly, almost weakly, at that. "... If you ever wanna leave, Fox... I'll go with you... You know that, right...?"  
  
Fox sighed softly, nodding, "Buh I ain't gah nowheh else ta go anyway."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. "That doesn't mean the traveling bug won't bite."  
  
Fox nodded slightly, glancing out the window, "Yer righ', it dun..."  
  
She blinked. "... I think it might be gnawing already?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
Fox nodded just slightly, "It al'ays does, an de fac' I'm tryin' ta stay only made it sta't fasteh."  
  
"... Do you want to leave, Fox?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah... an' nah... I like it 'ere.. de's jus sometin' 'bout stayin' in one place," he paused, shuddering softly.  
  
She took his face gently in her hands. "Say the word, Fox. We'll go."  
  
Fox sighed softly, meeting her eyes. "Pehaps lateh, we cin wandeh as pa't ah dis... buh now, lez stay. I ain't gonna mess thin's up fer ya fer feah..."  
  
She shakes her head. "Don't worry about me, Fox... My home is where you are, I'll do anything to make you happy, you know that, right?"  
  
Fox grinned just a bit. "An' I'm happy wid ya, I gotta get o'er dis anyway, I think," he said, his voice a little shaky, but only a little, more final then anything else.  
  
She slowly nodded, stroking his thumbs. "Alright, Fox... You just... let me know... okay...?"  
  
Fox gave a slight nod, "Kay."  
  
She stood, and stretched. "I'm gonna take a shower... you going to sleep?"  
  
Fox shook his head just a bit, lying back on his bed, "Gonna take my showeh afteh ya."  
  
She nodded a little, and smiled, then moved to the bathroom. She left the door open just a crack, enough for the steam to get out. Bad habit. She hated a stuffy room, even after a shower. She quickly showered, and emerged in a thick robe carrying her clothing. "All yours, Fox. I left you warm water." she grinned a little.  
  
Fox nodded slightly, yawning some as he went to the shower, some clothes from his bag in his arm. When he came out he had switched outfits, wearing what he'd be wearing the next day.  
  
She was in her nightgown, brushing out her long soft hair. She smiled up at him and chuckled. "Do you always sleep in clothing...?"  
  
Fox shrugged lightly, head tilting just a bit, "Yeah, why nah?"  
  
"I always found it more comfortable to have something picked out to wear to bed..." she murmured, and shrugged. "To each their own."  
  
Fox grinned a bit and nodded, "I jus' ne'er knew when I'd havta jus' geh up an go in deh middle ah deh nigh'... or didn' 'ave a change ah clothes. An' now... old 'abits die 'ard..."  
  
She chuckled a little. "I hope ye dun get up and go in the middle of the night." She moved over to him, and kissed him softly. "Sleep well?"  
  
Fox grinned lightly, "Shouldn' be ta 'ard... ya ta..." He sat down on his bed, laying back to stare at the ceiling until he fell asleep.  
  
------------------  
  
Logan snorted as he stalked down the halls. He was definitely not into Fox sharing a room with the young girl he'd come to know affectionately. Chuck seemed to be bending over backwards to make this kid stay... Why, he wondered. The sun was setting in the western sky as Logan knocked on X's door. "Hey, Doc... Ya still in?"  
  
Professor Xavier looked up from his desk. "Yes Logan," he said smoothly, sensing even now that something was troubling him, and considering recent events he didn't need to probe even slightly to figure out what.  
  
Wolverine opened the door, and stepped inside, eyes narrowed. "Somethin' funny's goin' on wit dat new kid, Fox, doc... and I wanna know what. It's like yer givin' 'im everything he wants, protectin' him from everything... Why?"  
  
Xavier brought his chair forward just slightly, fingers rubbing along the bridge of his nose slightly. "Because, Logan, he will only stay if he has reason not to leave."  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes. "Lots of students have left to do what they want... Why's this kid so different?" he demanded to know  
  
"Because what powers he's developed are not all he will. If he leaves now he will become an unknown, a potentially powerful unknown, and likely to be in danger for it."  
  
Logan's brows rose slightly. "An unknown power...? What kind of power, doc? Can y'tell yet?"  
  
Xavier nodded somewhat, "Well, I have a general idea. It is mental verses physical, likely telepathy."  
  
Wolverine's brows furrowed deeper. "... Like Jeannie's?" he muttered in question.  
  
"More like mine," he replied simply.  
  
Now that was a sobering thought. "Like yours??" Logan almost breathed. If Magneto got a hold on a kid with power's like the Doc's...  
  
Xavier met Logan's eyes, seriousness filling his own, "Now you see why he must stay..."  
  
He nodded a few times. "... But we can' keep 'im prisoner if he ever wants to go... and that would leave him vulnerable..."  
  
"No we can't. We need to help him all we can while he's here, and give him reasons to stay... at least until he can handle being virtually on his own."  
  
Logan nodded again in agreement. "Alright, Doc... I feel better now dat I know, but that jes raised a whole load o' new questions." He shook his head. "I 'spose they'll be answered sooner or later."  
  
Xavier nodded in reply. "With time, yes, they will, though those answers will most likely bring new questions too," he said, a hint of a smile inching across his otherwise somber face.  
  
Logan sighed a little. "Well, not much more I can do 'bout it... other than take care o' da kid and make sure Magneto don't get his grubby paws on him."  
  
"Let us hope that will be enough," he replied simply and just a bit darkly.  
  
"It will be... believe me," wolverine almost growled, squeezing his fists so that his knuckles popped.  
  
"I do Logan," he said, "which is why I put him with you for training."  
  
Logan cracked his knuckles again, and nodded. "Time to rethink my trainin' schedule..."  
  
"Do what you think is best, just make sure you don't push him hard enough to drive him off Logan, we can no more let that happen then to let him slip."  
  
"I'll be careful, Doc... At least as careful as I can be." Logan turned and left the room, planning out new exercises and sprints. 


	13. Proving Murphy's Law

Brenna's eyes shifted around the darkness of the hallway as she nodded James forward, they left without anyone noticing their absence... for now. Once they left school grounds and were moving through the dark streets of New York it ceased to be Brenna that James followed, but rather a totally different young woman. When they entered a building she shifted again, skin now blue. She left James behind with Pyro who had been waiting there for them, making her way onwards to find Erik...  
  
Magneto already knew she was coming. His best spy and warrior, not to mention most loyal follower, always came just when he thought of her. He didn't even have to turn around as she came into his office, and he was fiddling with two small lead balls. "Hello, Mystique," he said in his soft voice.  
  
Mystique grinned a bit in reply, sliding into his office. "Hello Erik," she said softly, eyes slipping around the room in a single sweep.  
  
He smiled a little, and looked up at her. His office was bare steel, cold, but closed. "You have something to report?" he asked.  
  
Mystique nodded lightly. "The boy is restless, it won't take much to get him out of the school, he's only there still because of the girl. If she left he would follow, and if she was taken out of the picture he wouldn't remain there. No matter what Xavier did to try and convince him he should..."  
  
Magneto nodded softly, and looked up at her again. "Love can be a very powerful weapon, for or against someone. If we bring her here, he'll do anything we want of him."  
  
Mystique's smile broadened just slightly, "Which will be done, very soon. James has helped greatly in that, and I'll be picking up where he left off in scaring her away..."  
  
"Good. After she is away from the boy, gather her up and bring her to me. You figure out how to get him to come to her... That's what you do best." She smiled almost affectingly  
  
Mystique's grin became almost a smirk. "It'll be easy," she said, shifting to Chameleon's form as she spoke, voice shifting along with her.  
  
He smiled proudly at that. "Good. Very good. Do it as quickly as you can. The more the girl displays her want to be there, the less eager he will be to leave."  
  
Mystique nodded simply, shifting back to her natural form. "It should be done by the end of the day tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Good... Very good." He smiled as he twirled the two balls together. "I am looking forward to your handy work."  
  
"I should be back to the school, before it is late enough that my re-entry might be noted," she said smoothly, smiling to Erik, looking forward to this.  
  
He turned towards her. "Feel free to bring Toad and Sabertooth with you in assistance in gathering the girl. They are at least useful in those areas."  
  
Mystique nodded simply, "I'll have them waiting." She turned, heading for the door of his office, "Goodbye Erik." When she left the office she found Pyro and James in the middle of a fight, Toad and Sabertooth merely watching and goading it on. She eyed the group in it's current disarray with a slight shake of her head, before gesturing Toad and Sabertooth to the door, not bothering to break up the other two. She would explain the plan on the way back to the school...  
  
------------------------  
  
Back at the school, Fox woke to find that he was not alone in the bed. Chamille had cuddled up beside him in the night, arm over his chest, face nuzzled into his shoulder.  
  
Fox grinned just a bit, shaking his head, this girl was insane, not that he minded too much. He shook her lightly, "Heya beautifu' wha' brings ya ta dis side ah deh room?"  
  
She smiled, not opening her eyes. "That side's not comphy enough." She wiggled against him and smiled wider. "But you certainly are."  
  
Fox smirked impishly hugging her for a moment. "Glad I cin make yer sleepin' moh soun'," he said softly, "but dat dun mean ya dun gotta wake up in deh mornin'..."  
  
"Bah. Morning, smorning." She giggled, and leaned up, kissing his chin softly. "Who needs mornin', huh?"  
  
"Mah stomach fer one," he replied simply, shaking his head that held a grin he couldn't wipe off.  
  
She grinned and leaned down, kissing his stomach through his shirt before sitting up. "Well, I love your stomach better than morning too." She grinned widely, eyes glittering with mirth.  
  
Fox grinned, pushing her playfully away somewhat, "C'mon, lez go geh breakfas'..."  
  
She nodded, and got to her feet. "You go ahead. I gotta go get dressed, alright? I'll be down in a second." She moved over to the dresser.  
  
Fox nodded slightly. "Aight, I'll meet ya deh," he said before leaving.  
  
As he left, a student was right outside, passing by. She and Fox bumped each other, and she touched his arm slightly with her fingers. "Oh, excuse me. Terribly sorry." She offered a smile, before moving on.  
  
"Yeah, whate'er." Fox muttered with a wince, moving onward to breakfast with a slight shake of his head.  
  
The girl stopped and looked back at Fox. Once he was one down the corner, her skin flashed and she smirked. Slowly, the girl's skin shone, and a slow slurping noice was made as she became Fox.  
  
Straightening the gloves that had appeared with him, he moved into the room, and saw Chameleon holding her clothing.  
  
------------------  
  
'Fox' smirked a bit. "Decided I'd ratheh' wait fer ya," he said to explain his reappearance.  
  
She looked up, and smiled warmly at him. "How sweet of you, Fox." She pulled her jeans on under her nightgown, and fastened them. "You gave up food to wait for me!" she grinned a little teasingly.  
  
Fox smirked, heading across the room to glance out the window. "Of cou'se," he said simply, still looking out the window. "It'sa nice day, duncha think." he questioned, glancing back her way.  
  
she turned her back to him, and quickly dressed as he was looking out the window. She turned back to him, buttoning up her blouse. "Aye, it's very pretty." She smiled, and was soon standing beside him.  
  
Fox smirked lightly and gave a slight but sharp nod. It was Toad that responded first, almost before he had entered view he shot out a glob to cover Chameleon's mouth. Fox's smirk grew dark, "Sorreh 'bout dat," he said, voice and form shifting as he spoke "couldn' have ya screamin' for Fox, could we?" Finished Mystique, pushing her out the window for Sabertooth and Toad to deal with.  
  
Chameleon screamed behind the gag, struggling sharply as Sabertooth grabbed her in his fierce arms. The hulking figure growled sharply. "That's it... scream for me." She vanished from site, but it didn't matter. He already had her in a tight hold. Toad looked up at Mystique and grinned, then he and Sabertooth disappeared into the brush, leaving Mystique with part two of the mission alone.  
  
Mystique smirked, and shifted to Chameleon's form. "Careful with her," she called after. "Erik wants her in one piece at least." She smirked, and left the room to find Fox.  
  
------------------  
  
Fox had started on his breakfast, eating in the field, and actually feeling a bit lonely, so used to having Chameleon there that it was weird not to. He shrugged it off. He thought he heard Chameleon's voice in a call at one point, head darting up, but he couldn't make out what was said and shook it off as hearing things.  
  
She smiled as she leaned down, whispering into his ear. "Miss me?" She grinned and sat beside him.  
  
Fox grinned when Chameleon showed up, "Wha 'appened, geh los' on yer way down?"  
  
"Just couldn't decide on the blouse," she said with a shrug, leaning back a bit. "And I was thinking..."  
  
Fox tilted his head just lightly, chewing a bit and swallowing before speaking, not due to etiquette, but rather the increased danger of biting his tongue while chewing and talking both. "Thinkin' 'bout wha?"  
  
She looked down at her hands. "... I don't wanna stay at the school," she murmured.  
  
Fox blinked, head tilted in confusion. "Buh.... I thoughtcha wan'ed ta be an Xman, ya seemed ta be lookin' fo'ward ta it yeste'day..."  
  
"I do... but I feel tied down... I'm young, Fox, I don't want to be tied down already. I want to LIVE... I want to go see the world. I want to be with you..."  
  
Fox grinned, head tilted, still confused. He almost doubted her, but for the intense feeling of restlessness he himself had already been experiencing. "Ya suh' dis isn' jus fer me," he questioned softly, not wanting to be the reason she left...  
  
She smiled softly. "Positive. I want this for me, too, Fox... Let's take a year off, and just go. We have your money, and I have some of my own... Let's just go see the world together..."  
  
Fox was silent for a long moment. "I like de soun' ah dat," he admitted softly, "Whe'eve' ya go I'm wid ya."  
  
"Good. We'll leave a note for Xavier and the others." She kissed him softly. "It'll be just the two of us..."  
  
Fox winced just a bit, pulling his head back slightly. She must have forgotten to kick in her power, or been too tired to do so, but... "Yeh," he said softly, standing and holding his gloved hand down to her. "Sa shall we geh' ouh stuff?"  
  
She took it and looked excited. "Yes... Let's!" she quipped, and soon, they were back at their room, packing.  
  
Fox didn't take too long, never having put anything back into drawers, all he had to do was put the clothes he'd worn the day previous into his bag and sling it over his shoulder. He glanced to Chameleon, smirking lightly as he quipped questioningly, "Waz takin' ya so lon'?"  
  
"Hey now," she giggled. "You know what they say about women and packing." She looked back at him. "Did you write the note?"  
  
Fox shook his head light, scrounging up paper and a pen. "Nah yeh," he said simply as he began writing, "Shouldn' we jus' tell 'em in pe'son though?"  
  
"Why? They'd try and stop us. We don't need that, do we?"  
  
Fox tilted his head slightly, shrugging, as he finished up the note, setting it down, "Yeh... guess nah..."  
  
She slung her bag over her shoulder, and smiled a bit. "C'mon, Fox... Let's go."  
  
Fox turned from the note to follow her, "Aight, lez..."  
  
She led him out of the room, and down the deserted halls. Class was in session, but no one would really miss them for a while. They hurried out the side door, and out of the mansion's lot. She looked up at him, and smiled.   
  
Fox grinned eyes sliding around. "Is good ta be outta der, I liked it, yeh, buh," he paused, shrugging.  
  
Chameleon's response was a soft shrug, smile staying on her face, as she looked around as well, waiting, it almost seemed.  
  
"Kids..." a growling voice said from the brush, "should stay where they can't get hurt." The hulking figure of Sabertooth stalked from the roadside brush, his eyes gleaming dangerously.  
  
Fox blinked, eyes darting up as he moved backwards, skin shifting slightly, his eyes darting to Chameleon to make sure she was alright. Chameleon, however, wasn't there, but rather a blue skinned woman. He turned to dart off, his first instinct to escape, all the training with Wolverine seeming to fade in one instant.  
  
Mystique merely watched for the moment, giving the boys a chance at sport before she would bring in mention of Chameleon.  
  
He heard a muffled cry from the bushes where Toad held Chameleon. Normal ears wouldn't hear it... but Fox's ears were anything but normal. Sabertooth growled darkly, and almost smirked, but said nothing. He left it up to Mystique to do the... negotiating. Fox knew the chips they held.  
  
Fox paused virtually mid-stride, turning on his heel, not only having heard, but recognized the muffled cry. "Leh 'er ga, now," he snarled softly, hands going into his pockets, eyes burning dangerously.  
  
Mystique smirked darkly at the boy as his demeanor got threatening. "You are hardly in a position to negotiate." Her smile fell and she became very cold. "You'll do exactly as you're told.. or we will kill the girl. Understood?"  
  
Fox narrowed his eyes, shaking his head lightly at that. "Wha' de hell da ya wan ah me," he snarled in question, body shivering just slightly with pent in anger.  
  
"Just come with us. No questions, no fighting." He felt Sabertooth right behind him. "Magneto wants a word or two with you." She smirked, and then turned away, walking towards the vehicle they'd brought with them.  
  
Fox closed his eyes, shuddering just a bit. He had to follow, it seemed, but would that guarantee that they'd not hurt Chameleon?  
  
Toad was small, but Chameleon was smaller. He followed Mystique out of the brush, hauling Chameleon over his shoulder. Her head was down, exhausted from struggling. Her hands were bound with the same sticky substance that covered her mouth. She weakly rose her head, and looked at Fox. Sabertooth shoved Fox forward, smirking at his reaction. "Move!"  
  
Fox snarled as he was shoved. "I'm movin' damnit," he hissed softly, looking at Chameleon, confused as he followed. Why was this happening?  
  
They got to the waiting van, and Toad literally threw Chameleon inside. Sabertooth lifted Fox up by the shoulders easily, pain coursing through poor Fox's body. He smirked as he held him like that, trying to get him to scream. "Not now, Victor," Mystique hissed. "There will be time for that later. Right now, we're running late."  
  
Fox tried his best to squirm loose of the painful hold, eyes shut at it. He just hoped this guy would listen and stop with it. He didn't know how much more he could take.  
  
Sabertooth snarled, and tossed him into the back with Chameleon. "We'll have time t'play later, runt," he snorted, and slammed the door.  
  
Fox whimpered moving to check on Chameleon. "Ya aight," he questioned softly, rather fond of the idea of killing all these cursed bastards at the moment.  
  
Chameleon opened her eyes and gave a small whimper. She could hardly breath, her face pale, and her hands red. The sticky substance stuck fast to her, and couldn't be removed.  
  
Fox closed his eyes, pulling his arms around her shoulders. He didn't now what was happening, but all that mattered was getting her through it. All that mattered was keeping her safe.  
  
She leaned into him, tears sliding down her cheeks, and she murmured softly from behind the gag. "M's srry, Ffos..."  
  
Fox just held her close, "Is aight," he whispered softly in response, "it'll ah work ouh, some'ow..."  
  
She sobbed in silence as the van pulled forward, and their trek began.  
  
By the time they arrived at the Brotherhood's base, Chameleon had cried herself to sleep, exhausted from fighting and crying. Finally, the van stopped, and the doors opened soundly.  
  
Fox glared at the opened door, not intending to move while he still held Chameleon close, frightened as to what would happen next, but not about to show it, his hand resting on his gun where it was concealed.  
  
Chameleon slowly woke, opening her eyes. Mystique and Magneto himself were standing at the open door, Magneto smiling a little as Fox reached for the weapon. He'd expected nothing less from the former street fighter. "What do you expect to accomplish with that, hmm?" he asked almost mockingly.  
  
Fox paused for a moment, suddenly getting the feeling that the weapon would be useless, but he pulled it out anyway, shivering lightly. "We'h fin' out, now, won' we," he questioned darkly as he aimed.  
  
Magneto sighed softly, and raised his hand. Before Fox could even think of firing, the barrel of the gun collapsed in on itself. If he fired now, it would only backfire. "Come out of the van," he commanded, stepping back. "Do not force me to send Mr. Creed in after you... I guarantee, he won't be as gentle as he was last time."  
  
Fox blinked at the weapon. "Hell," he murmured softly, as he let the now useless gun fall, that was what, two of his three weapons destroyed now? He pushed himself out of the van then, glaring at the man. "Deh, I'm ouh, 'appy now," he snarled questioningly.  
  
He smiled coolly. "You have no idea." He motioned to Mystique. "Take him inside." Mystique turned to him, her skin flashing dangerously, a warning of what would happen of he tried anything. Before he could answer her 'threat', he heart Toad a few feet away, then felt something hot against his hands. He suddenly couldn't move them. He was bound as Chameleon was. "You'll make it tighter if you struggle," Toad croaked with a twisted grin.  
  
Fox blinked, startled, stopped by Toad's words as he started to try to pull his hands free. He nodded then, glaring darkly, as he stepped towards the woman. And still, he was confused. Why the hell was this happening? He still didn't understand a cursed thing about it, what was so special about him?  
  
Chameleon let out a strangled yelp as Sabertooth yanked her from the van, holding her by the t-shirt before pulling him over his shoulder effortlessly. He and Magneto soon followed the other's into the building.  
  
Once inside, Fox was taken into a small steel room, with a desk and chair. Obviously Magneto's private office. Chameleon was taken down the hall, and that's all he saw before Mystique shut the side door they'd come in on.  
  
Fox winced just slightly when the door shut, eyes darting about nervously. Unfortunately, he had no idea what to do, how to escape, nothing. He snarled at himself, but said nothing, merely waited.  
  
A few moments passed, and Toad and Mystique said nothing, not to him, and not to each other. Finally, a door at the back of the office opened, and Magneto sauntered through, his helmet glittering in the light. He smiled slightly. "Welcome, young Fox. Please forgive my lack of hospitality when you first arrived and before hand. I'm afraid there was no other way to get you here..." 


	14. Cards Anyone?

Fox's eyes narrowed darkly at the man. "An why da hell did ya wan me 'ere in da firs' place," he snapped in question.  
  
"You will become very useful to me someday, Fox, once all your powers awake." He smiled a little, leaning back.  
  
Fox tilted his head, confused. "Ah my poweh's" he growled, "ya mean ders moh comin'?" Oh well this was great news, coming from his captor, but, was it true? If so, wouldn't someone at the school have known.. Wouldn't someone have said something?  
  
"Of course... Why do you think Charles was so eager to accommodate you? Give you anything you want? He wanted you to stay, so that he could awaken them and use them at his disposal in his fight for... equal opportunity." He smiled a little.  
  
Fox blinked a bit, stunned, not sure what to think then. Not sure if he believed this man or not, overall not certain of anything. "Buh why didn' 'e tell me dat," he questioned roughly.  
  
"Because they wanted to control you. Control it. You were only staying for the girl. If you and her ever fell out, you wouldn't be inclined to stay. They were trying to build a reason for you to stay, besides her."  
  
Fox shivered, shaking his head somewhat, if he could move his hands his fingers would be going through his hair right now. He was so confused, but he knew he couldn't trust this man either, not after the measures taken to bring him here. It seemed everyone just wanted to use him, and that was it.  
  
Magneto smirked darkly, eyes flashing as the two metal balls slowly swirled like enormous insects here and there throughout the room. "So... Fox... Can I count on you to complete your training under me? Or do I need to take more... drastic measures?"  
  
Fox glared up at the man, silent for a long moment. "Leh Chameleon ga, an' ya cin," he growled softly.  
  
Magneto nodded softly, smiling. Fox heard cried coming from down the hall, but they were so soft and muffled, he couldn't tell who's they were, where they were coming from, or even if they were male or female. None of the other mutants had picked up on it. "Of course," Magneto almost rumbled.  
  
Fox fell utterly silent, eyes narrowing and shifting as he listened, head tilting as he tried to place something...anything about the cries he heard.  
  
As he focused, they became more definite. Which meant louder. They were definitely a females. But before he could listen in, they were suddenly silenced, cut off, almost as in ground out. There was silence. "Then it's settled," Magneto said confidently.  
  
Fox snarled as he listened, realizing what this meant well enough. Chameleon wouldn't be released for his compliance, but hurt when he didn't. "Yeh," Fox growled in answer, eyes blazing, "I dun seem ta 'ave much choice..."  
  
Magneto's smile grew cold. "That's right. You don't." He stood up. "Come with me. You can say your... final farewell... to Chameleon. You won't see her again, until I decide you're ready to fight with your full potential."  
  
Fox shivered at that, moving to follow him, remaining silent because nothing he had to say would be particularly good for him... or Chameleon, at the moment. What they needed was help, from somewhere, anywhere... but... who? Xavier didn't even know they were in trouble, considering the note he himself had left.  
  
Magneto lead him outside the office, the metal balls resting at his shoulders like pets. He led him down the cold halls of the base, heels clicking on steel floor. The cries had stopped entirely. Mystique and Toad were at their heels. Finally, he lead them to a chamber, where Sabertooth was watching guard. Chameleon was attached at the wrists to the ceiling, her clothing torn almost literally to shreds and almost soaked in blood. Her liquid gag had been removed, and replaced with a cloth one. Her head hung low, face wet with tears.  
  
Fox whimpered, teeth going down to his lip painfully, though not hard enough to draw blood. He wanted more then anything to rush to her and help her down, but he didn't exactly have use of his hands. "Chameleon," he said at a soft whimper, his own head dropping, but only for a moment, gaze darting back up and around. He didn't know when or how, but he would make these people pay...  
  
She raised her head at his voice, and murmured into the gag. "Fox..." Magneto smiled a little. "You have five minutes. Say your goodbye's." The brotherhood members left the room and locked the door behind them letting the two say their final farewells.  
  
Fox came closer to Chameleon, not able to say anything for a moment as he swallowed pain and anger. "I'm sa sorry Chameleon, dis wouldna 'appened weh it nah fer me," he said softly.  
  
She shook her head and tried to talk through the gag, but was too choked up to. She tried to slide it off, and it wouldn't come.  
  
Fox tried to pull his hands free so he could help, but only managed to tighten the stuff that was keeping them together. "I love ya Chameleon," he said softly, barely able to bring the words, "an' if I coul' get 'em ta leh ya go I'd da anytin'..."  
  
She leaned forward in the bonds, tears in her eyes. She spoke soft behind the gag, making her words clear. "I love you, Fox..."  
  
Fox closed his eyes, head falling downwards. "I won' fergeh dat, nah matteh wha."  
  
Chameleon sniffed softly, trying to fight tears that just kept coming... kept falling..  
  
As rational thought began once more making it's way into his mind it occurred to him that he didn't really need to actually get loose to pull down Chameleon's gag. Reaching to her face he pulled the gag down and out of her mouth. "Shh," he said softly, "Dun cry, I'll getcha outta dis, some'ow."  
  
She let out a sob, and leaned forward again, brushing her cheek to his, her own wet. Her powers tingled in his stomach. He was so used to them by now... but now, he may never feel them again. "Fox..." she choked, but was unable to speak.  
  
Fox sighed softly, unable to speak either, unable to think of anything worth saying.  
  
She looked into his eyes, taking in the last close look she would get of him. "I won't f-forget you, Fox... I'll m-miss you..." She leaned forward, and softly kissed him. "Don't forget... how much I love you..."  
  
Fox returned her kiss gently before pulling just a bit back. "I won'," he managed softly, unable to continue as his voice caught in his throat.  
  
She gently smiled, weakly. "Hey... Tell y'what... Y'find a way t'get us outta here, and I'll marry you." She smiled weaker as the tears returned.  
  
Fox just blinked at that, stunned, catching the joking, but still too stunned to reply.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned forward again, touching their foreheads together as the door opened. "I love you, Fox, with all my heart and all my soul," she whispered, and he felt Magneto touch him.  
  
"Time's up."  
  
Fox spun on Magneto, a dark light in his eyes as he had to utilize all of his will-power to prevent himself from slamming bound fists at the man's face.  
  
Magneto visibly flinched and staggered back a step, looking shocked. He almost did look like Fox had punched him in the face. His eyes narrowed. Looks like the boys powers were waking already. Sabertooth growled angrily. "Follow me," Erik growled, and led Fox out of the cell with Mystique.  
  
Fox blinked in shock for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened as he followed Magneto. He shivered slightly in fear that Chameleon would be hurt more for that, when he couldn't even figure out what exactly that was.  
  
After Fox was out of site, Sabertooth smirked, staying behind, and pulling her gag back on. "Let's... play..." He smirked as he extended his claws.  
  
Magneto let Fox down a long corridor, and finally into a wide open room. "This is our training grounds... and I can guarantee, your training won't be nearly as soft as it was with the X-men."  
  
Fox looked around the room, nodding softly in response, refusing, for the moment, to speak. Right now he didn't care how much pain he ended up feeling, he just wanted to vent some of his anger. Ok, so he wanted to kill this idiot and all the others that followed him, but venting would have to do for now...  
  
He smiled a bit, and lo and behold, who should appear, but Pyro. The teen smirked from the other side of the room, and lit his lighter, taking the ball of fire in hand. "Don't got your gun this time, kid," he smirked.  
  
Fox's eyes narrowed as a small growl rose in his throat, his eyes suddenly darting down to bound hands. "Hell," he murmured under his breath, looking back upwards at Pyro. He might be able to get this gunk off, but it would involve getting off the gloves it covered, which. He gulped, maybe if he was lucky.... he was never lucky. He held his gaze at the teenager with the fireball, proceeding to pop his thumbs out of place--a trick which had proved much less painful before he had developed his powers--and slide his hand from the gloves, still glaring at Pyro as the gloves hit ground. "Dun need mah gun dis time," he quipped impishly, sounding much more confident then he felt.  
  
He smirked, and the fireball blazed bigger. "You're gonna become a scorched little chunk of charcoal when I'm done with you, little boy." He grinned wider. "If you don't prove amusing enough... I'll just have to go find your little girl." His smirk got sick. "I'm sure I could figure out a lot of fun things to do with her."  
  
Fox's eyes narrowed. "Ya may wanna getcher foot outta yer mout befoh it en's up der permanen' like... kapeesh?" He held his ground though, muscles braced and ready, he would not be the one to make the first move, but he sure as hell planned on making the last one.  
  
Pyro's eyes flashed sharply red, and he laughed as he took hold of the ball and made it two. With a laughing cry of fury, he swung, and sent several balls of fire, swirling and roaring through the air towards the smaller mutant. "Eat this, Fox boy!" he howled as they got closer.  
  
Fox darted straight towards the fireballs then, seemingly heedless, but his senses keeping track of just how far from the fireballs he was, and suddenly as he was near enough to feel the heat on his sensitive skin he shifted, using the cover of that to dart away from the fireballs still moving towards Pyro, while he was shifted, pulling the knife from his boot and pushing it into the front pocket of his hoodie, before shifting back, grinning. "Dat de bes' ya got?"  
  
Pyro laughed again. "I'm just getting started, small stuff!!" He slammed his hands forward, sending a pillar of fire out at Fox with more than impressive swiftness.  
  
Fox didn't dodge away in time to avoid getting burnt or tossed back a good bit, fortunately, he was more sideswiped then anything else and wasn't burned as badly as he could have been, but it still hurt... a lot. He narrowed his eyes, darting in almost a circle as he neared Pyro, wishing he could figure out whatever it was that had effected Magneto earlier, had it been him, if so.. how?! He was getting far too close to Pyro, and though he was fast, he knew that the closer he got, the less he'd be able to maneuver away, but there was no other way to attack, and he doubted his opponent would stop. Just as he didn't intend to, not with this bastard.  
  
The fireballs began to grow as he paused, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Yer little girl is a sweet thing... so pretty and innocent... I wonder what she'll look like with burn scars... everywhere... in the shape of my hands." He smirked wider and laughed as the fireballs seemed to shatter, and he swung his arms, sending them flying at Fox.  
  
Fox cried out, in fury stemmed both by fear for Chameleon and his own pain, but didn't even shrink from the attack, instead lunging into it and toward Pyro, shifting as he pulled the long knife and thrusting it fully at his stomach with the power of his lunge.  
  
Pyro saw the flash, and although he wasn't able to move away, he did grab the blade with both hands, only the tip slightly getting into his stomach. All went silent, blood dripping down the hilt of the blade. Pyro looked up at Fox, his hair wet with sweat, and the fire still burning in his hands. He suddenly smirked, wide, then began to laugh as the hilt got hotter... and hotter. Without his gloves, it would be impossible for him to hold it much longer. "Give up, boy... You can't beat me. You... and your girl... are mine."  
  
Fox screamed, the pain so intense he was going numb, hands blistering as he pushed hard on the blade one last time before forcing his scorched hands to release it. He was blinded by pain and anger, and even though the blade wasn't in his hand anymore he lunged again, wanting nothing more then to kill the other, to turn his own flame against him with such intensity that he felt exactly what he did. He didn't know it, but there were tears on his cheek, and he was shaking in his pained fury.  
  
Pyro's teeth suddenly gritted as his eyes clenched open, and he practically caught Fox in his hands, burning him, but getting burned as well. Fox felt the intense heat of the blade against his stomach, and realized that their chests were touching. Pyro's hands went tight around Fox's arms, pain shooting through his body from not only his stomach, but his mind. He shook, staring. "... What the h-hell are y-you d-doin' t-t'me...?" he gurgled.  
  
Fox could barely register the teenager's words, didn't care what he was saying anyway, so blinded by anger, and driven to a point of almost madness in agony. All he knew was that he was hurting the other, and pushed harder on the blade that seemed almost a brand of burning metal, driving it in, still focused on nothing but bringing the other pain, no matter how much it hurt him. "Die," he hissed sharply through his teeth, his narrowed eyes a brilliant blue that seemed to burn and freeze at once, piercing through the entire being.  
  
The grip on his arms slowly began to release, and Pyro stumbled to the ground, his head slamming into the ground, and pulling Fox down on top of him. His teeth gritted, but his eyes began to glaze over. Blood began to drip from his mouth and nose... and ears. "P-Please," he whispered, his grip completely releasing as he fell limp. "Please... mmmercy...."  
  
Fox blinked as the grip released, pushing himself to his knees, pulling the blade from his stomach, and pinning Pyro's arms with his knees. "Why basta'd, would ya 'ave gi'en ih ta me?" He knew full well the knife hadn't done this, knew that his wanting it to happen so desperately, had caused it...somehow, and finishing him off would be as easy as that. He hurt... bad, so badly that he was ready to collapse and only sheer adrenaline keeping him from doing so.  
  
Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked up at Fox, a wet pant in his throat. "Of course... I would have... This... is a t-training s-session... n-not a battle," he rumbled. His eyes were red, and not with fire. He blinked, and teared blood, leaving red trails down his cheeks. "I wouldn't a given y-ya anyth-thin' I knew y'-y'couldn't h-handle."  
  
Fox's eyes shut for just a moment, and when they opened there was guilt in them, along with an odd resolve. He pulled the knife towards Pyro's face, tracing the point in a line along his cheek, just hard enough that he knew it would scar. "Ne'er t'reaten Chameleon," he snarled softly. Standing to his feet he sheathed the knife back in his boot before he kicked Pyro in the temple, hard enough to knock him out, but not hard enough to kill. "Ya lose basta'd..." Fox brought his hand across his face, though it only added to the pain to do so, wiping away sweat, and suddenly realizing that his face was more wet from tears then sweat, and now, as the adrenaline suddenly seemed to fall away he was shaking hard, pain overwhelming him to the point his knees buckled and slammed back to the floor.  
  
------------------------  
  
When Fox woke, he found himself in a dank, cold infirmary. Mystique was hovering over him, and when he opened his eyes, she slowly cocked her head fully to one side. Cold steel locked his arms and legs in place, but the pain wasn't as bad as he remembered it. Mystique looked up. "He is waking," she said, probably to Magneto.  
  
Fox blinked shaking his head, trying to clear it as he did his best to pull loose, color shifting slightly in sheer nervousness at being trapped like this, forcing himself to swallow down the nervousness and remain calm.  
  
Magneto appeared over him, and there was no sign of a smile anywhere. "Well, boy... You have proved to be more than meets the eyes." He motioned to the right, inviting him to turn his head.  
  
Fox did turn his head, curious as to what the man meant.  
  
Pyro hovered in a tank of water, tinted red. The bleeding hadn't even stopped. His body was covered in burns and bruises, and a huge gash in his stomach. It wasn't patched so that the solution could reach him. A small machine, however, was slowly working at it. "Your powers mystify me," Eric said. "A blade doesn't make a man bleed from his ears or eyes. But you, somehow, made him anyway."  
  
Fox turned his head away, closing his eyes. "I didn' mean ta, weh', daz not entihely true... I wan'ed ta 'urt 'im, bad, buh I dunno wha' I did." He gulped, shutting himself up with the swallow. Now that he was thinking clearly, seeing... that, made him almost feel sick with guilt. He just hoped the man wouldn't chose to hurt Chameleon for his his having done that...  
  
"I think I know exactly what you have done." Magneto smiled a little bit, but only for a moment. "Your telepathic and telekinetic powers are waking, Fox. At first, they will rage out of control. You'll crush things on a whim, send people into walls at the slightest hint of anger, even kill people because you don't like how they prepared your lunch.: He smiled a little again. "You'll become a cold hearted murderer with a trigger finger if you continue your current path." His eyes flashed. "I've seen it before. This stage, that is, and the one beyond it."  
  
Fox closed his eyes, shaking his head, "Nah, dat ain't righ, I... nah," but it was himself he was trying to convince, and not doing well, needing only look at the tank to wipe away all the words he had said.  
  
Magneto nodded slowly. "I'll teach you how to channel it. Control it. Use it. You'll be more powerful than Xavier when I am done with you."  
  
Fox let his eyes slide open again. He still didn't trust this man, but, as ever, it seemed he had no choice, and now for more reasons then one. "'Ow," he questioned roughly.  
  
"Try not to move around too much... Your burns are still severe. They blistered you up fairly badly." He smirked slightly, and disappeared. Mystique left him alone as well, leaving him with Pyro, in the cold steel room. In the intense silence, the sounds bounced so well... He could hear Chameleon's cries. She was much nearer than before.  
  
Fox closed his eyes at the sound, whimpering softly, wishing that with all this power springing up inside him he could set her free, and yet he felt so weak, and so pathetic for doing nothing. He'd kill the one that was hurting her, so help... Oh hell... he shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes. It seemed the man was right about him.  
  
------------------------  
  
Chameleon shivered sharply as she watched Sabertooth slink slightly back, only to come forward and grab her chin, forcing her to look back at him. Her cheeks were wet with tears, sobs in her throat. What was left of her clothing hung like rags around her, soaked in blood. "No more... no more..." she whimpered, sobbing.   
  
Sabertooth smiled wickedly, leaned forward, and whispered. "That, my dear.. was only the beginning." He full out licked her cheek, and she screamed as she yanked her head away.  
  
"Fox!" she howled, but Sabertooth silenced her, biting hard on her lower lip till she sobbed.  
  
"... Can't help y'now, girl... No one can help you now."  
  
The response came by way of the sound of metal on metal, like a knife being drawn from a sheath, but it didn't come from the girl, but rather, from behind Sabertooth. "I wouldn' be so sure about that, bub..."  
  
Victor yanked back, drawing a cry from Chamille as he sucked in a breath. He cursed himself. He'd missed him enter the room entirely! Too intent on his prey at hand. He smirked a little. "And how do you plan to stop me, Logan?" He turned to him, claws shining. "Huh, runt?"  
  
Logan snarled, almost smiling, the grin feral and dangerous, "C'mon, ya wanna trash somethin', bub, take a shot at me." He brought his claws together with the familiar ringing of metal, his arms flying apart and open wide. "I always been theh best..."  
  
He smirked and spread his arms, claws glittering with Chameleon's blood. "Not always, runt..." he growled. Chameleon turned her head. When he spread his arms like that, his claws were mere inches from his face.  
  
With a feral growl Wolverine charged, intent, not just on the assault of his old 'friend', but also on getting the brawl away from Chameleon who was already hurt badly enough.  
  
Sabretooth and Wolverine began to fight like wild cats pitted against each other, tearing, clawing, even biting when they got close enough. Chameleon sqirmed and whimpered, gritting her teeth as she struggled.  
  
Another figure appeared in the doorway, his form shadowed, the outline his trench coat just showing, along with a smug grin, red eyes gleaming out like fire. In his hand was a card, the ace of spades showing faintly as it began to glow. "Dis is how ih works Mon Ami, first ya charge deh card," he tossed the card, which flew across the room exploding and taking with it the bonds that had held Chameleon's arms up, "den ya blow it up."  
  
She fell to her knees, and looked up. "Gambit!" she cried, and tried desperately to get to her feet. "Remy... Where's Fox?? Did you and Logan come alone?"  
  
"Nah Petite, de X-Men are heh wid us, dey ah lookin' fer Fox, but Wolvie heh smelled ya an' de fur-ball."  
  
She smiled at him a little, though it was weak. "Sounds like a total blast," she said weakly, but was grinning a bit.  
  
Gambit tossed the card, followed by a veritable storm others into the fray, an almost mischievous sparkle hitting his red on black eyes as each card blew up. If that didn't get their attention, he didn't know what would.  
  
Sabretrooth slammed his fist forward, but instead of catching Wolverine, it caught a card. He howled sharply and recoiled as he clutched his hand, broken buy the small explosion. Both males looked up as the frey of cards rained down on them.  
  
Wolverine snarled, "Thaz enough Cajun!"  
  
"Awww, buh Gambit, he was jus' gettin' warmed up Mon Ami," whined Gambit, wincing slightly as Wolverine flashed his fist... and three rather long claws... at him, before slicing them towards Sabertooth's throat. "I t'ink maybe we should leave dem alone, no, petite?"  
  
She nodded a little, leaning on her tutor. "Yes... That would be a very good idea."  
  
Gambit supported Chamille, leading out the door and leaving the two ferals behind. "C'mon, lets get ya ta de Blackbird Petite," he said softly when they entered the hallway.  
  
As soon as they came into the hallway, Chameleon cried as something hit her back but hard! And Gambit was momentarily shoved away from her as Toad slammed down on Chamille's back. He spun towards Gambit and spit hard at him.  
  
Gambit spun, tossing a glowing card at the gunk that was flying towards him. "Oh... ya wanna play ta? Heh, leh Gambit deal ya in," he quipped, grinning, as he began hailing Toad with cards, careful in his aim so that none would hit Chameleon.  
  
Like an expert, Toad 'popped' all of them with his tongue long before they for near his body. He smirked, and spit again. "I think yer bluffin', old man," he quipped as Chameleon slowly raised her head.  
  
Gambit, dodged the last spit, putting his hand to the wall, starting to charge it, "Gonna call dat?"  
  
Toad crouched, and pulled a gun from his waist belt. "Can't solve everythin' with words, now can we?" He pointed it at Chameleon. "You gonna call dis one? Hmm?" Chameleon put her head back down, too exhausted from the whole ordeal to move.  
  
Gambit took his hand from the wall, the glow of which died down. "Nah, I t'ink dat one will go uncalled chere." Now... really seemed like a good time for one of the others to appear, very much so.  
  
Toad's face fell when the rumbling of thunder filled... the hallway? Slowly, he turned when he felt a raindrop touch his cheek, and his eyes narrowed. Chameleon lifted her head again. "... Ororo..."  
  
Gambit held his hands up somewhat as the rain began, and suddenly almost out of nowhere, a glowing card flew directly at Toad's gun, most of the rest of a deck flying towards his face as flipped them out of the deck almost simultaneously.  
  
He screamed at the hit, then howled as they pushed him to the ground, curling up as the blankess overcame him. Ororo tucked her hands behind her back, and rose a white eyebrow at Gambit. "Really... Was that necessary?"  
  
Gambit shrugged just slightly, his grin just a bit playful. "I'm nah suh, buh Gambit suh enjoyed it..."  
  
She laughed a little. "Get Chamille out of here. Robert and Henry are looking for Fox, and Rouge is keeping watch over the ship."  
  
Gambit nodded, picking up Chamille. "T'ink ya can try ta convince Wolverine ta come ta? I tried buh he didn' seem t'rilled." Gambit said, not even awaiting a response as carried Chamille to the Blackbird.  
  
Just then there was a crash as the two feral's banged into a wall in their fight...  
  
Storm shook her head. "Oh, Logan..." She smiled a bit, then went to find her team mates. 


	15. Friend, Enemy of Mine

Meanwhile, Beast and Iceman were stalking through the halls, Beast slowly following Fox's scent.  
  
"We've been walking a ways... Are you sure he's down here?" Bobby grumbled.  
  
Beast turned to him, annoyed. "Dear Robert... if you yourself cannot answer that question, please never ask for my assistance in anything again." He snorted a bit, and went back to tracking. "... He's in here." They ducked into an unmarked room - the infirmary.  
  
Fox blinked as the pair entered, recognizing the larger of the pair right off, blue fur was a distinct touch to ones appearance. He just continued to blink for a moment. "'Ow?" he questioned roughly, unable to manage more in his stunned surprise. This didn't seem possible, but there they were. Maybe he was dreaming, he moved a bit, a blistered burn sending a spasm of pain along him. Nope, this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Take it easy, kid," Bobby quipped as they made their way over.  
  
"Heavens," Hank murmured, studying the burns. "They got you good, didn't they, Fox..." He brushed his chin. "And Magneto has the key no doubt..."  
  
"Indeed, I do," a dark voice said from behind, and they quickly turned on their heals.  
  
Erik was smiling, a smile that might have been charming, perhaps, were it not for the cold, warning light in his eyes. Mystique stood beside him, silent, for the moment at least. "I see Charles wasted no time in sending out a rescue party for the riff-raff. But," he said, eyes drifting to the tank with Pyro in it, "he hardly seems to be the one in need of rescue."  
  
Hank and Bobby glanced at each other, then looked back at Magneto, the most dangerous mutant of the Brotherhood.  
  
"I assure you, Eric," Hank scoffed, "We know what you're up to. And we know what you are attempting to do with young Fox. I can guarantee you. You will not succeed."  
  
"So bug off, old man!" Bobby hissed.  
  
Erik seemed more amused then anything else. "Does Charles teach you nothing at that school of his," he questioned, mostly directing the words at Bobby. He held his arms out, several metallic items flying towards the pair.  
  
Bobby sprayed his arms apart, and the metal thunked hard against the ice wall that he had forged between his team and Magneto. He let it fall, and it fell to the ground, shattering like glass. He stood ready for another assault. "They teach me better than you might think, Magneto."  
  
Mystique had taken the distraction of the 'attack' to slip across the room unseen, Magneto keeping the assault up to keep the pair busy as she stood beside where Fox was strapped down, injecting him with a hallucinogen, shifting to the form of a bloody beat up Chameleon, shaking hard as tears rolled down her bloody cheeks. "Fox, help, please, they're after me?"  
  
Fox stiffened, mind fighting the effects of the drug without success, falling to the illusion. "Who's afteh ya?" he questioned with a snarl.  
  
As Chameleon pointed at Bobby and Beast, it wasn't them that he saw, but Sabertooth and Toad. His mind reeled, fury kicking in, a need to protect Chameleon at all costs, even if he was bound. His drugged mind not even working out how Chameleon had managed to escape, missing even that she had left from standing behind him.  
  
Mystique shifted back, again using the cover of Magneto's attack to get back to him, smirking. "You see, X-Men, I already have succeeded..." With that he raised a magnetic shield about himself and Mystique, choosing this time for their exit, before the boy lost it...  
  
Bobby stopped, but the room was already icy cold. He and Hank looked at each other, then back at Fox to see him struggling. "... Fox?" Bobby questioned warily.  
  
Fox's eyes narrowed on 'Toad', still not seeing clearly, mind adding words that hadn't been spoken, threats. "NOO," he screamed out in frightened fury, reaching, trying, remembering what had happened to Pyro, remembering and seeking to repeat. His eyes burning blue fire as he just sought to spread pain to the other, sought to kill him for threatening Chameleon, tears were spilling down his cheeks, blisters popping by his thrashing bringing in pain with a renewed madness that only pushed the effects of the drug.  
  
Hank grabbed his shoulders, careful as he tried, and pushed Fox down. "Fox! Get a hold on yourself, man, you're thrashing like a madman!" He stared into Fox's eyes... maybe too long. The great Beast staggered back, and let out a ripping howl of pain as Fox stared at him like that... wanting him dead, so badly. Beast fell to his knees, gripping his head. "Hhyur.... Rrrobert..."  
  
Fox snarled, lashing out more violently, screaming out in pain and fury, they had Chameleon, he saw her, even though she wasn't there. "Dun touch 'er," he screamed, blasting out mentally, trying to kill them for touching her, trying to kill anyone who dared get near. She was scared, hurt, he would let no one touch her...  
  
He heard a shout and a flash of red hair, as he suddenly saw Jean leaning over him. She was more mentally strong than others, and clasped her hands over Fox's temples, forcing him down, forcing him to relax and submit.  
  
Fox whimpered, sinking down, crying as the madness of fury faded. Crying that he had failed to help Chameleon, crying because now he saw her dead, and he had nothing left, the drug still was in his system...  
  
Jean took hold of Fox's shoulders and shook him slightly. "Fox! Wake up!!" she cried.  
  
"Jean, hurry up!" she heard Scott yell from down the hall. "Chamille's injuries are very severe, we have to leave immediately!"  
  
Fox whimpered, still not hearing correctly, trying only to push this block away, this new enemy that forced calm on him though he didn't want it. Desperation, he would have his revenge, but all this only because he couldn't hear, or rather, couldn't understand the yell that mentioned Chameleon being alive. "Die," he snarled back at a half whimper, trying to push this enemy back, trying to do something to hurt, to kill her for stopping him from protecting Chameleon, tears spilling down his cheeks, leaving distinct streaks to mark their passing.  
  
Jean's head arched hard back as she felt the telepathic waves of rage and hate slam into her. Lucky enough for her, her shields were strong and in place when they came. Taking the open opportunity of his projecting thoughts, she slammed herself into his mind, and caressed his troubled thoughts. Quickly, he found it impossible to stay awake, slowly slipping towards the darkness...  
  
Fox succumbed to the darkness only because he had no choice, almost as though it pulled at him, as though he had been tight in it's clutches before it even showed signs of it's coming. He had failed...the peace of darkness could not amend that to him...he had failed...  
  
------------------  
  
Fox didn't wake for several hours... maybe even days. The drug Magneto had given him made him sick to his stomach, even now. Slowly, light began to glow around his eyes, and as he opened them, the soft redheaded psychic he knew as his teacher was hovering over him, her hands touching his temples. Pain radiated from her touch, adding to the throbbing headache he had.  
  
He groaned softly as he came awake, trying to sort things out, despite the pain in his head that thinking seemed only to make worse. He knew the woman, from the X-Men, but how was she here? Last he remembered was... was, he blinked several times in attempt to stop tears from forming in his eyes.  
  
She pulled her hands from his temples, and smiled softly. "Good... You're awake. You're lucky, you know. No permanent injuries. And your burns are healing nicely."  
  
Fox blinked a bit. "'Ow am ah lucky," he questioned roughly, "when dey... " he stopped short, words catching in his throat in what, had he allowed himself to continue, would have become a soft sob.  
  
Jean's smile fell, and she looked concerned, obviously. "Fox... What is it...?" She touched his forehead again, brushing his thoughts ever so softly. It didn't take much to pick up on it. "... Chameleon...?"  
  
"Dey killed 'er," he whimpered, "I saw ih, I could'n stop ih, ah tried." His voice cut short again as his eyes fell in pain and guilt at his failure.  
  
She blinked, and a wave of anger ran over her. "Mystique... that bitch. I didn't think even SHE could stoop this low..." She turned to Fox, and slowly helped him into a seated position. "Fox... Chameleon... she's alive. She's being worked on right now by some of the others."  
  
Fox's jaw dropped. "She's nah dead," he questioned in a stunned shock. The stunned shock drifted from his face quickly, curiosity about the first statement could wait. "She gonna be aight?"  
  
She nodded a little. "So far as we can tell, yes, she'll survive. Her torture was extensive, and scaring will be inevitable. Also..." Her face fell. "When Toad fell on her, he crushed one of her lower most vertebra, and we can't be sure if it severed her spinal cord or not... We'll have to wait... but... there is a chance that..."  
  
Fox closed his eyes, he didn't want the woman to continue, didn't want what would link to that to be true. "An'," he began, changing the subject rather abruptly so as to avoid it for the moment, "if she didn' die, wha'd ah see?"  
  
"From what I could gather from Hank and Bobby, you saw Mystique... and then saw what she wanted you to see. You would have attacked them if you hadn't been bonded down... along with me."  
  
Fox closed his eyes tightly for a moment. "I'm sa sorry," he said softly at scarce above a whisper, "I didn' hur' nah un, did I?"  
  
She gently touched his shoulder. "No... Not at all... The sedative was still too strong."  
  
He gave a hint of a nod in reply, his gaze falling, and despite all he tried he could not bring himself to raise his head. That out of the way left only the matter of Chameleon, which... He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to think about what damage had been done to her, on his account.  
  
Jean looked up as Xavier and Ororo left the treatment room. Charles and Jean looked at each other for a moment, and Charles nodded a bit. Jean looked down at Fox as the others left. "You want to go see her?"  
  
Fox finally brought his gaze upwards and he gave a forced nod. He didn't want too, not now, but he needed to, even he knew that.  
  
She slid off the bed, and waited for him to follow. "I can't guarantee she's awake... We had to sedate her. She wouldn't stay still to let us treat her... She wanted to come to you... even with a broken back..."  
  
Fox winced slightly at that, pushing himself from the bed and fighting a mixture of nausea and the fact that the room seemed to spin for a moment. He recognized the feeling well enough, like the down end of a trip, a very bad trip, or a hangover from alcohol, and from that an explanation of how he'd been made to see what he had entered his mind. His pause was only a moment in length, and then he picked up following the woman once more.  
  
Jean led him into the observation room. A heart monitor bleeped in rhythm off to the side. Chameleon's eyes were closed, head slightly tilted to the side. Bandages covered almost all of her, and there were stitches in her cheek and chin from a cut that sliced from her ear down the law of her jaw and cheek, to her collar bone on the other side. Jean stepped back, and closed the doors, letting him alone with Chameleon.  
  
"Hey beautifu'," he said softly as he approached her, almost unable to take the steps in sheer pain, not physical, but emotional. How could those bastards have done this to her?  
  
Chameleon slightly stirred on the bed at the sound of Fox's voice, and a moan of pain came from her as she began to awake. Her eyes didn't even open as she slightly turned her head, the oxygen mask over her face muffling her voice. Despite it, her call was unmistakable. "Fox..." she whispered softly, forcing her eyes opened. Her head was throbbing, and her vision was a blur, full of tears.  
  
Fox came right beside her, scarcely able to keep his eyes on her, unable to turn away. "I'm heh Chameleon," he said softly, voice gentle yet strained.  
  
She looked into his eyes, and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. His face answered all her questions about if she was alright or not. "... I'm sorry, Fox," she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment. "I..." She let out a sob. "Don't leave me..."  
  
Fox closed his eyes, "Dun be sorry, nuttin' was yer faul' ya did nuttin' wrong. If ih weren' foh me," he paused and fell silent for a long while. when he spoke again his voice was strained and barely audible. "I won' leave, nah now... Buh.. I t'ink I may lateh... I'm a dangeh ta ya an' any'un I geh close ta..."  
  
She let out a sob. "Please, Fox... don't leave me... I love you... I'm nothing without you..." Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she looked up at him.  
  
Fox whimpered, "An' look wha happen's wid me, an' ih may geh worse. Ah may 'urt ya, nah meanin' ta." He clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting the urge to pace. "I'm nuttin' widout ya eitheh' Chameleon... buh, fer ya, I'd give up bein' anyt'in..."  
  
"Please... Fox..." She felt the blackness coming again, shaking as she fought it. "Please... I... love... you... Fox..." Two more tears slid from her cheeks, as she passed out.  
  
Fox's head fell and he stood there a long while, holding at bay tears that burned his eyes as he dug fingernails into mostly healed skin, ignoring the pain that doing so caused. The words Magneto said earlier echoing in his mind, memory of what they had been willing to do to Chameleon to get him. He couldn't allow someone to hurt her for his sake again, couldn't leave himself where HE might hurt her. It was time to leave again, this time for the sake of her whom he cared about more then life itself. He turned away from her, heading towards the exit of the room. "Bye Chameleon," he said softly before walking out the door.  
  
As he left the medical bay, Logan was waiting for him. His arms were crossed over his chest, looking straight at Fox, a solemn look on his face. Beside him was a back pack, and a gym bag. He tucked his arms in a little tighter. "... I can' tell ya if yer doin' the right thing, kid... But I do know that yer heart's in the righ' place doin' it." He motioned to the bags beside him. "'Member what I taught ya... Come back someday, a' least t'visit." With that, he pushed off the wall, and turned away. "... Good luck." And then, he was gone.  
  
Fox blinked, startled, not having expected that, "Thanks," he murmured softly before examining the bags quickly and pulling out what he needed to complete his normal ensemble clothing wise. He had the hood of the hoodie up, using it to shadow his face as he pulled the backpack onto his back and slung the gym bag over one shoulder. Running a gloved hand along the wall as he walked he made for the exit, wondering if anyone would try to stop him, wondering for the barest moment, if this was the right decision, but, it was the only decision, right or no, he couldn't back out of it.  
  
No one attempted to stop him, no one seemed to even suspect he was leaving. A storm was brewing outside, and as he left the mansion, it began to sprinkle. He could not turn back now...no matter how wanted to. He pushed his hands into his pockets, head drifting slightly downwards for just a moment before he brought his gaze back up, leaving the mansion. 


End file.
